


Days and Knights on Tarth

by BecauseBraime



Series: Hidden & Chosen Family [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brienne is probably the only real adult, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Life on Tarth is quite good, No Plot/Plotless, Selwyn misses simpler times, Ser Father and Ser Son go on adventures, Unless you're Selwyn, retired knights on Tarth, the Kingsguard and Olenna will visit because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 68,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseBraime/pseuds/BecauseBraime
Summary: Follows "A Game of Secrets" in which three of the most renowned Kingsguard have retired to Tarth. Jaime and Brienne served two terms under King Jon, and now they bring their children, Barristan, and Genna to Tarth where Selwyn is Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. Life is quite different on Tarth for the former Kingsguard members, but they're kind of celebrities now. Selwyn could do without their celebrity status.
Relationships: Barristan Selmy & Brienne of Tarth, Genna Lannister/Barristan Selmy, Jaime Lannister & Barristan Selmy, Jaime Lannister & Selwyn Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Hidden & Chosen Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117769
Comments: 121
Kudos: 110





	1. It's All the Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Per the tags, this is without any real plot and incredibly random. I've found myself wanting to latch on a bit longer to the characters and relationships developed in "A Game of Secrets". It will help me deal with the angst of the other fics I have going. It's pure fun, but proceed with warning because it is utter nonsense. Without reading "A Game of Secrets", this might not make much sense. In a nutshell though, Braime and Gennistan (Genna and Barristan - yeah I made it a thing), are now living on Tarth after surviving all the madness in the mainland. Jon is King. Dany is not mad. The Kingsguard is awesome. Jaime thinks of Barristan as his dad because Tywin sucks. 
> 
> I don't know how long this will go on for. I have a few chapters written out - all with various timelines to them. They are out of order timeline wise and entirely random (kind of one-shots within the fic?). I apologize in advance. It is all so VERY random.

**Selwyn**

Thirteen moons had passed since Selwyn’s island was no longer his own; one week since Genna nearly made Barristan a candidate to serve among the Unsullied. The game at the inn had been _regrettable_. Selwyn felt genuine remorse for getting Barristan in trouble, truly.

_In fairness to me, it worked incredibly well. The dimples! The gods demand their use._

Many things came about from the 1.5 moons of leveraging Barristan’s dimples for the greater good. For starters, Selwyn learned about a new fashion that was all the rage in Essos. When he _welcomed_ a beautiful woman from Slaver’s Bay and sampled her wares, she introduced him to something almost as intriguing as the Meereenese Knot. The bloody thing cost a small fortune, but the woman insisted it was a fair price relative to what it would cost in Westeros when its demand took off.

And of course, she promised that the ladies would _love_ it.

Selwyn strode confidently into the hall to break his fast with his new attire on. Jaime, Brienne, and Joanna sat on one side of the table, while Barristan, Genna, Olenna, and Arthur were on the other. The young boy sat on Olenna’s lap as she fussed over the youngest Lannister.

The Queen of Thorns had arrived two days prior. King Jon, Ser Loras, Ser Brance, Ser Brynden, and Maester Tommen stopped by Tarth a few days prior on the way to Dorne. The king was visiting the southernmost kingdom and offered to take the twins so that they could spend time with Myrcella. Of course, Olenna never missed an opportunity to visit her friend, Genna.

“Morning!” Selwyn’s booming voice filled the hall.

Most of those breaking their fast offered a polite hello, but Olenna’s eyes went wide.

_Ah, admiring my new acquisition, I see!_

Olenna was staring wide-eyed at Selwyn’s purchase and frantically tugging on Genna’s arm. The Queen of Thorns leaned into Genna’s ear and whispered frantically.

_Yes, that’s right. Feast your eyes on this, ladies._

Genna’s head lifted to fully take in the sight of Selwyn as she had paid little attention upon his initial entry. At the sight of him, she choked on her tea and began to laugh loudly.

Furrowing his brows, Selwyn extended his arms in question. “What?”

“What… What is that!?” Genna struggled to compose herself. Her reaction caught the attention of the others gathered around the table. Barristan’s brows furrowed as he looked at Selwyn. He seemed confused by Genna’s reaction and inquired as to what was so amusing.

Genna and Olenna pointed in reply and whispered in Barristan’s ear. The older knight’s eyes went wide, and he quickly averted his eyes after appraising Selwyn.

“Are you not impressed?” Selwyn spoke questioningly and glanced down at himself. He shifted from side to side to afford a better view. As the laughter from one side of the table intensified, Jaime and Brienne turned to appraise Selwyn.

Brienne gasped and her hand flew to Joanna’s eyes. “Father! What is wrong with you!?”

“It’s called a codpiece. They’re all the rage in Essos.”

The two older women and Jaime could hardly contain themselves. Tears streamed down their eyes as they laughed at Selwyn, but Brienne and Barristan appeared horrified.

_The woman did not lie. It does draw the eye. This should help me regain a bit of the attention that the two knights have stolen from me._

“Come now! Don’t act like you’re not intrigued.” Selwyn scoffed and continued peacocking for those assembled.

“I’ve lost my appetite.” Barristan pushed away his plate in disgust. His squeezed his eyes shut as though attempting to will away the image.

Standing from his chair, Jaime approached Selwyn with an amused expression on his face. He bent at the waist and tapped on the material. “Look at that…. It’s _hard_.”

“Jaime! You are _not_ helping.” Brienne scolded Jaime as she continued to hold her hand over Joanna’s eyes. The young girl squirmed and tried to push her mother’s hand away. “What is it momma? A cod what?”

“A cockpiece!” Jaime announced loudly and reached up to drape his arm over Selwyn’s shoulders.

“A codpiece!” Selwyn huffed in annoyance and shrugged Jaime’s arm off his shoulders. “And don’t knock on it or I’ll knock on yours. This was not cheap, and I’ll not have you ruin it.”

“Wait! Selwyn, you paid for that!?” Genna’s question produced another fit of laughter from the older women and Jaime.

“This is very fashionable! I was assured as much when I purchased it. Nobles in Essos are wearing these under their shortened doublets. It’s a statement piece.”

“That you paid how much for?” Jaime’s tone was patronizing, and Selwyn grew vexed by the judgment and mockery he recognized in his goodson’s eyes.

Selwyn scoffed at the question. “Do I ask you how much you’ve paid for your things, _Lannister_?”

“Well in fairness, I can get my breeches to do that for free.” At Jaime’s remark, the older women lost it.

Through their laughter and tears, Barristan called out uncertainly from his seat; his eyes still staring intently at the table. “Jaime… is he still standing there.”

“Very much so. Standing _at attention_.”

Brienne groaned in distaste. “Father, sit down!”

_It does draw the eye, I suppose. Very effective. Perhaps not ideal for being around my daughter and the grandchildren._

With a heavy sigh, Selwyn took a seat. Jaime was far too amused for Selwyn’s liking. The younger knight was still struggling to contain his laughter as he returned to his seat. Selwyn thought the conversation over, but Jaime studied him with an amused expression on his face.

“So, do you just shove it all in there, or just certain bits?”

“What!?” Selwyn scoffed and reached for his tea. Before he could reply, Jaime was knocking on the table to get Barristan’s attention.

“Barristan! Lets get some cockpieces too. This is great.” Glancing back to Selwyn, Jaime smirked. “Does it double as a seat cushion?”

Lifting his head, Barristan shook his head in refute. “I am _not_ wearing one of those!”

“It’s not a cockpiece! It’s a _codpiece_! Gods. You’re so uncultured, Jaime.” Selwyn couldn’t believe the boy. He thought to strangle him, but the grandchildren were there and ‘kinslayer’ was not a title that Selwyn wished to earn.

“Enough, Jaime. Barristan will not be wearing one of those.” Genna said the words absently as she shoveled some food into her mouth.

“Barristan will not fit into one of those.” Olenna hummed at Genna’s side, earning a glare from her friend.

Selwyn dropped his fork in exasperation. “You don’t put anything _in_ it. It covers the area.”

Selwyn’s protests were ignored. The women were moving the conversation in an altogether different direction. Genna sat back and appraised Olenna. “And how would you know if Barristan can fit into one of those awful things?”

Throwing up his hands, Selwyn glared at the bickering women. “It is not awful! It’s a captivating, decorative piece, conveniently positioned over Tarth’s most valuable jewels!”

“Oh gods. Are you not wearing smallclothes?” Brienne’s face paled at the question. “No, I can’t. I’m leaving. Come on Joanna. Grandpa Selwyn isn’t feeling well today.”

Brienne and Joanna made a hasty retreat from the room as Jaime glanced between his retreating wife and Selwyn. Mirth shone in his eyes as teased Selwyn. “If you’re not wearing any smallclothes right now, I for one am _never_ sitting in your seat again.”

To Selwyn’s right, the women continued bickering back and forth. Olenna snorted and rolled her eyes. “Did we not go swimming yesterday? I recall your husband strolling about, soaking wet, with naught but smallclothes on. Very thin material. Very revealing. I’m old, not blind.”

Genna’s jaw went slack and Barristan looked to be sliding further down his seat as though trying to retreat under the table. Taking a forkful of eggs, Jaime chuckled and spoke with a full mouth.

“I wouldn’t go under the table, Barristan. You’ll see _a lot_ of Selwyn.” Glancing at his aunt and Olenna, Jaime spoke questioningly. “I’m sorry, are we talking about Barristan’s cockpiece now?”

Barristan and Genna answered in unison just as Olenna’s conflicting reply left her own mouth.

“No!”

“Yes!” Olenna raised a challenging brow as she glanced at the two to her side.

With an exaggerated sigh, Selwyn picked up his tea and spoke more to himself than anyone in particular. “To be clear, it is called a codpiece and it is all the rage. The woman said they even come in metal for times of war.”

“Like armor!?” Jaime began to laugh again. He threw back his head and pounded the table with his fist. “Barristan, we have to get the metal cock armor. We’ll wear them when we train the men. _Very_ commanding.”

“I don’t want any of it.” Barristan

**Genna**

“Gods. I could sit her all day and watch your husband bend over to pick things up. Glorious.”

Genna followed Olenna’s gaze towards Barristan. She couldn’t understand why, but Barristan was cleaning out the armory _again_. Over the past day, he reorganized the shelves and polished the weapons. He had several weapons lined up outside the armory as he kept wandering in and out. When Genna didn’t take the bait, Olenna spoke again.

“You’re mad at your husband, though I can’t understand why. A body like that at his age…” Olenna raised a challenging brow at Genna.

It was incredible to have her friend visiting again, though Genna was beginning to worry over Olenna’s declining health. The older woman’s mind was still sharp as Valyrian steel, but her body was failing. At seven-and-eighty, Olenna was relying more and more on her cane. She seemed shorter of late and much frailer. Still, she had a sharp eye where it concerned men. As Olenna often stated, she enjoyed the view on Tarth; mostly the Jaime and Barristan shaped view.

“Well he lied to me. It is quite out of character for him. Selwyn is corrupting my husband.” Genna huffed and turned her head to watch Jaime and Brienne spar in the yards while Arthur and Joanna cheered them on.

A small laugh pushed past Olenna’s lips. “Sel is a good man, but since his wife died, he’s always been a bit Dornish with his bedroom habits. Well, he does have more requirements in bedmates than the Dornish, but the point stands. In that regard, your husband is immune to Selwyn’s influence. The man is entirely devoted to you. Far too much like Jaime for my taste.”

Genna’s eyes narrowed. “Too much like Jaime?”

“Yes! Rather a waste of good looks, much like your nephew. Of course, I’m very pleased for Brienne that Jaime would never stray, but the boy is _obsessed_ with her. Look at him drooling after her! They’ve been married for 15 years and he still looks at her as though she’s holding his heart; as though they’re newlyweds. Barristan is the same with you. It’s awful.”

The words produced a loud snort from Genna. “Barristan is nowhere near so bad as Jaime!”

“Are you willfully blind or do you chase a compliment?” Olenna’s voice was harsh yet warm at the same time. “You sent whores to court to pursue him once, do you recall?”

“They were not whores!” Genna’s mouth gaped at Olenna’s words, but the she remembered the last _emissary_. “Well… the last one might have been a former woman of the trade. You needn’t remind me of it all. I meant to help the old fool. He was rather grumpy and needed a good fuck.”

Olenna raised a brow; a wry smile on her face. “I’d never known Barristan the Bold to run in fear, but he did when those women came to court. Jon gave the Kingsguard the freedom to whore about, and he refused. Lets be honest though, aside from Barristan, what Kingsguard ever remained chaste over the years? As to Barristan, the man killed the Night King having known what? Only a kiss from you a week prior to that? He certainly didn’t know what it felt like to be with a woman, though he had _every_ chance. All his life he took those vows quite seriously, and now you question his loyalty.”

No, that wasn’t Genna’s problem. She knew that Barristan was loyal and not looking for a meaningless fuck. Like Jaime, a woman’s love was most important to him.

“I don’t care about the kiss at the village just as I don’t care when women like you gawk at him. It’s quite amusing really. The women in the village stare at him, but I know whose bed he’ll be in. None of it bothers me. It is the _lying_.” Genna emphasized her last point.

Olenna hummed and pursed her lips. Her frail fingers reached for her teacup once more. “Aside from telling him off and making him think you are questioning the entire marriage, have you asked Barristan why he lied? He doesn’t strike me as a man without a reason?”

Grumbling in reply, Genna tilted up her chin defiantly. “I’m working up to it.”

“Ha!” Olenna barked at laugh; her head tipping back to appraise the sky. “You said this all happened a week ago. At your age, that’s like waiting a year to talk about it. I do hope you’re well past the point of sulking for years on end. That two years where you stopped writing him was _awful_. He always looked quite sad, but during those two years he looked broken. Watching him trail you about these past days has been pathetic. You ignored him all day at the beach yesterday.”

“Well apparently _you_ did not ignore him.” Genna smirked at Olenna as she referenced the earlier commentary when Selwyn showed off his ridiculous purchase.

“Well if _you_ won’t have the decency to look and appreciate what the gods have bestowed upon you, then I will. I’ll die soon anyway. I might as well enjoy the view on the way out.”

Laughter shook Genna’s chest as she smiled at Olenna. “I’ve missed you. How awful.”

“Well I miss _Island Barristan_. _Island Barristan_ smiles constantly and has an incredible set of dimples. I return to this island for the view, and I’m met with _Mainland Barristan_. _Mainland Barristan_ is mopey. If you truly care about me, you’d bring back _Island Barristan_.”

“Perhaps I can make it up to you by bringing _Island Barristan_ to the mainland some time.” Genna glanced at Olenna and smirked when their eyes met. 

Reaching across the table, Olenna patted Genna’s arm. “You come visit any time you like in King’s Landing. Bring that delicious husband of yours. I have things in my room that need picking up.”

Genna chuckled and reached for her tea. Her eyes scanned the yards and landed back on Barristan as he continued cleaning out the armory. To Olenna’s point, Barristan looked sad. Sad like he used to in King’s Landing before they wed.

Later that day, Genna made her way upstairs to change before supper. She pushed open the door to her bedroom and smiled softly at the sight of Barristan asleep on the bed. At her entry, Barristan startled and moved off the clean linens and mounds of pillows that the staff insisted on fluffing up each day.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Barristan stood with a slight grimace and stammered an apology. “I’m sorry. I didn’t intend to fall asleep on the bed. I only meant to stretch my back for a moment.”

Since Barristan’s confession from a week prior, Genna had not allowed him into their bed. Instead, he slept curled up on the chaise lounge in the most awkward looking positions. He was a tall man; of similar height to Jaime. The lounge looked better suited to a small child than a man of Barristan’s size, but he never complained.

Genna closed the door and watched as Barristan moved to the chaise lounge. He ran a hair through his short, white hair and stared out towards the sea. For the first time in a week, Genna truly appraised Barristan up close.

He looked tired from lack of sleep, and the spark she had grown accustomed to seeing in his eyes had faded. The smile that seemed permanently plastered on his face since they arrived on the island was absent; replaced instead by courtly smiles.

With a heavy sigh, Genna moved into the room and spoke briskly. “I don’t want you sleeping on that lounge anymore.”

At her words, Barristan’s face fell, but he nodded in understanding. “I’ll see about a cottage on the morrow. I’ve not spent much of the coin that King Jon gave.”

“What?” Genna’s brows furrowed and she moved quickly towards Barristan. Her hands cupped his face and turned his head up to meet hers. “I mean for you to return to our bed. What do you mean a cottage?”

“You meant to decide if you’ll keep me around.”

An overwhelming guilt consumed Genna as she looked into his sad eyes. _Had I said that in anger? I never much thought before speaking when enraged._

Pressing her lips gently to Barristan’s, Genna moved onto his lap and wrapped her arms around him. “I might have overreacted. A Lannister trait. You know my nephew, Jaime, don’t you?”

Barristan huffed a small laugh, his arms wrapping tightly around her. He started to apologize once more for the situation at the inn, but Genna silenced him with another kiss.

Genna’s thumbs stroked Barristan’s cheeks as she broke the kiss. “Listen to me, Barristan. I am only _here_ because you are. If I wanted to be done with you, I would not be so bold as to cast you out from your home. This is your family that you’ve invited me into. Yes, Jaime is my troublesome nephew, but he thinks you his father. His children think you their grandfather. The Tarths adore you and would happily punt me from the cliffs if I hurt you. Do you hear me? These people love you, so don’t think you’ve no right to be here.”

Barristan nodded, but something still clouded his eyes. With a heavy sigh, Genna grumbled once more about the inn.

“I told you that night, and I’m telling you now. I’m not upset about the woman. I’m upset that you lied to me for over a moon turn. Why did you lie?”

With a heavy sigh, Barristan shook his head. “Selwyn said…”

“Oh, by the Seven! I don’t care what silly little vow between brothers ‘Selwyn said’. You’re not a dishonorable man, so why did you lie?”

Barristan drew his lower lip into his mouth and glanced away. It was the first sign that something was bothering him, and Genna wondered at what was going on in that mind of his.

“You say this is my home, but it isn’t. I don’t offer any value here, so I’ve tried to be helpful in other ways; training the men, tending to the armory, helping with the children. Anything so that Lord Selwyn doesn’t regret having extended the invitation into his home. My being here seems to have _worsened_ things for him. I thought to go along with his game simply to help fix it.”

Genna’s heart sank at the admission. She considered that it would be like Barristan to feel himself an inconvenience if he wasn’t serving in some way. All his life, Barristan was a man who served others. He gave up his own lands and a prospective family for the crown. In King’s Landing, the room he was afforded, and the things bestowed upon him such as armor and clothing were not actually his, but he was allowed them so long as he served. For all that Genna brought to Tarth, Barristan had one small bag.

Then she considered Selwyn. He had a big personality and could be very stubborn; a bit set in his ways. To have gone from decades of women being readily available, to now drawing less attention with fabled, attractive knights on the island, it was easy to see how that came across as resentful, even if Selwyn wasn’t. Dramatic, yes. Resentful, no. Genna knew that Selwyn truly enjoyed having Jaime and Barristan around. He told her as much constantly.

Placing a soft kiss to Barristan’s cheek, Genna held his face firmly between her hands. “Just because you are not _serving_ others, does not mean they see no need for you. I need you.”

Barristan raised a brow and spoke teasingly. “Do I not serve under you?”

Genna hummed and nodded slowly. She had constantly japed in King’s Landing that while Barristan ran the Kingsguard, she ran their marriage. “Point well made.” Removing any mirth from her tone, Genna continued.

“The grandchildren need you and love you. You do not serve them. The same with Jaime and Brienne. You served _beside_ them for a time, but now they just want you here with them. This will all be theirs someday, and they want you here. They _need_ you here. They don’t wish you to serve though. You don’t need to earn it all every day, Barristan. They’ll not take it away and cast you out if you’re not serving or doing something for them.”

The words seemed to resonate, but Genna understood the sentiment stood in stark contrast to how he spent over 50 years of his life. Squeezing him tightly, Genna buried her head against his neck. “Do you truly think that I’d leave you?”

Barristan sighed heavily. “I’d not hold it against you. You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.”

Pulling back her head to study Barristan, Genna narrowed her eyes. “Barristan, I’ll never leave you. I said my vows to you.”

“Well you said them to Emmon too. You shouldn’t have to stay in any marriage if you’re unhappy.”

Genna’s eyes went wide. She had never considered that her annulling the marriage with Emmon could lead Barristan to think she would do the same to him. “Do you know that I never once fought with Emmon?”

Barristan shook his head in refute. “Is that supposed to make me feel better? It certainly doesn’t sound very optimistic for us.”

“No, you misunderstand. I never fought with Emmon, because I never cared enough to. I never loved him. You know why I married that awful man; it was arranged. I was a child with no say. I _chose_ you. I have been upset this past week because you hurt me, even if you didn’t intend to. If I didn’t care, I wouldn’t be hurt by it. The reason I care is because I love you, you old fool! You’re stuck with me!”

The spark returned to Barristan’s eyes at the words. His eyes looked hopefully to her as his hand stroked her cheek. “Truly?”

Genna rolled her eyes and placed a soft kiss to Barristan’s lips. “Come to bed. I want to see what Olenna has been ogling over.”

**Brienne**

Jaime and Brienne laughed to themselves as they moved down the marble staircase. Every night, they had a drink on the terrace with Selwyn, Barristan, and Genna before bed. With Olenna visiting, it was certain to be more interesting than usual.

Not an hour earlier, Brienne had finished getting the children settled in their room. Jaime had delayed their arrival on the terrace as he insisted on showing her his ‘cockpiece’. The charge Brienne felt whenever Jaime was near never dulled with time. If anything, Tarth afforded them more time together, and Brienne loved it.

Now as they rushed down the stairs, Brienne muffled her laughter as Jaime whispered ridiculous things into her ear. The night air was warm when they eventually stepped outside. Selwyn and Barristan each had a drink in hand and were standing at the edge of the yards speaking together.

Olenna and Genna sat side by side laughing. As they approached the group, Jaime made a mad dash to join the men. He loved his aunt, but she could be a bit overbearing at times. With Olenna visiting, Genna’s eagerness to share unsolicited advice only intensified. Further, Jaime was eager to avoid his ass getting pinched by Olenna at every turn.

The older women never lacked for opinions, and Brienne knew that she was certain to hear several that night. Brienne took a seat across the table from Olenna and Genna. Before she could say hello, Olenna was leaning forward with _that_ look on her face.

“So, when is number six coming along?”

_Oh gods._

“Good evening, Lady Olenna.” Brienne’s lips pressed into a polite smile as she reached for a lemon cake on the table.

Of course, Genna had demanded lemon cakes for Olenna’s visit. The older of the two never seemed to each much of the sweet, but Genna insisted that Olenna loved them. In truth, Brienne believed that Genna simply liked having an excuse to demand lemon cakes.

“Well? You heard me, girl.” Olenna raised a brow and stared at Brienne.

With a heavy sigh, Brienne glanced across the table. “We’ve not tried for any of our children. Even with moon tea, they just… arrived. I’m certainly not planning for a sixth. I think we have more than enough to contend with just having the five.”

Olenna’s eyes went wide at the words. “All five while on moon tea!?”

Her voice rose to a level that caught the men’s attention. They briefly glanced over their shoulders in confusion, and Jaime eyed Brienne’s in question. If it was up to Jaime, they would fill every room at the Keep. But he wasn’t the one carrying and delivering them!

With a nod of affirmation, Brienne thought the matter settled. Instead, Olenna clutched her chest and glanced at Genna. “Seven save me! Can you imagine how many they would have without the moon tea?”

Glancing back at Brienne, Olenna pushed the matter. “I could understand your trepidation to have a babe while in the Kingsguard, but you’re free now. You can do as you like.”

Nodding slowly, Brienne forced another small smile. “And I _would like_ to not be pregnant again. Jaime and I are… content.” _Content multiple times a day in fact._

Genna hummed in understanding. A light chuckle rumbled through her chest and she raised a brow. “Yes, I can hear how _content_ you are at night.”

Brienne felt her cheeks pink at the words. Leaning in, she spoke in hushed tones. “Are you certain that’s not an echo from within your own room, Aunt Genna?” _I’m usually afraid to walk by with the children._

Brienne didn’t know why she bothered trying to return the mortification to Genna. The woman never felt shame. If anything, she appeared pleased with herself. “Don’t worry, we won’t steal your precious moon tea.”

Genna turned to Olenna and smirked. “I knew from the moment they turned up at Casterly Rock during the war with Cersei that they were fucking.”

“What!?” Brienne nearly choked on her drink. Her eyes darted frantically to the men who had once again turned to appraise the women. Clearing her throat, Brienne leaned in and spoke quietly to Genna. “We were not.”

With a knowing hum, Genna raised a brow. “My maids found Jaime’s sad little attempt to hide the sheets. The boy was smitten, but don’t worry, I scolded him for being indecent about it.”

Panic coursed through Brienne. Of course, her father did not know that Brienne lost her maidenhead before marrying Jaime, and it was not a fact that she wished to discuss now. When Jaime’s eyes lingered on Brienne in question, she sent out a silent plea for aid as Genna kept rambling to Olenna about it.

His eyes shifted to the women and his brows furrowed. Moving slowly from the men, he took a seat beside Brienne and kissed her temple. His lips lingered there as he whispered. “What are they up to.”

Maintaining a polite smile, Brienne spoke for his ears only. “How you took my maidenhead before we wed.”

Jaime stiffened at her side and his head snapped to ensure that Selwyn was not close. Leaning across the table, Jaime spoke through gritted teeth. “Genna, shut up.”

“Oh hush up, Jaime. You’re wed now and have five children. Sel won’t care.” Genna waved him off dismissively.

“Yes, he will. Stop it.” Jaime’s tone was a warning, but the conversation went no further before the two older men joined. Selwyn took a seat beside Jaime and Brienne. His large hand patted Jaime on the head as he might one of the grandchildren.

“What are you ladies gossiping about.”

Brienne noted the smug smiles on the faces of Olenna and Genna, but neither woman replied. After a momentary silence, Genna raised a brow in challenge. “Just how wonderful it was to meet Brienne for the first time so many years ago at the Rock. I just knew there was something special between them.”

_She’s going to toy with us. I’ve not the wit for this._

When Barristan sat at Genna’s side, he knew form the expression on his wife’s face that something was headed down a dangerous path. Brienne could have kissed the man when he spoke next. “Yes, everyone had been through quite a lot at that point. We were here before the Rock, Genna. Did you know that?”

The information was more than enough to distract Genna. Her head snapped to Jaime and Brienne. “You came here first? Why not the Rock!? Did you not feel safe enough to ask me for aid? I’d never have allowed Cersei to harm either of you!”

Brienne felt Jaime sag in relief at her side. He tried to assuage his aunt by providing more context. “We had to come here because Brienne _was_ here. Joff and Cersei wanted me to kill her… well, to bring her to the city and kill her.”

“Fucking cunt.” Olenna’s nose scrunched in distaste. “I never wanted my granddaughter married to that monster, but after Renly died…” Olenna sighed and shook her head. “We had little choice if we wanted to ensure our House’s position.”

There was pain in Olenna’s eyes as she spoke about Margaery. The reminder saddened Brienne. While the North and Riverlands came out of the war relatively unscathed, the Stormlands, Dorne, and the Reach had suffered.

“You didn’t know they were here?” Selwyn started to laugh as he appraised the women. “Not even a day into meeting these two…” Selwyn’s finger pointed between Jaime and Barristan. “…one of them stabs the other one! It was the most fucked up thing I had ever seen.”

Genna’s jaw went slack with horror as she glanced between the men. “Tell me that Sel has overindulged in the brandy this evening. Surely one of you did not stab the other!”

An overly excited Barristan leaned forward. “It was bloody genius! Jaime came up with the plan on the spot.”

Barristan’s excitement and lack of context did not help mollify Genna. She turned her body to face Barristan; her eyes darting momentarily to Jaime. “What. Plan. Barristan.”

“To get Sansa. I stabbed him. Worked out quite well, really.”

Olenna barked a laugh to Genna’s right, but Genna only stared intently at Barristan. The lack of appreciation for the act only seemed to confuse him. Brienne tired to cover a smile as it truly did sound ridiculous in hindsight.

“What? If you know where to aim, it’s quite simple, really. Fairly standard procedure.” Barristan shrugged as though the matter inconsequential.

At Brienne’s side, Jaime shared in Barristan’s confusion. “Relax, Genna. It worked perfectly. I had to get back into King’s Landing without Cersei, father, and Joff thinking I let them escape. What’s the problem?”

“What’s the problem!? So, you fools just walk around stabbing one another and throwing axes at each other’s heads like it’s some kind of sport!?”

Barristan scoffed at the words. “Now that is ridiculous! I didn’t stab him for fun. I only throw axes at him for fun.”

The serious tone in Barristan’s voice combined with the absurdity of the statement set off an uncontrollable laughter in Brienne. Her mind wandered back to the earliest days of their arrival on Tarth.

_A year ago_

Brienne watched from the terrace as Barristan and Jaime played in the yards like children of ten might. _Well_ , gods willing no children of ten would play the game that the men were playing now. They had arrived on Tarth three weeks ago, and Brienne considered that the two men before her needed a project. They had a bit _too much_ time on their hands.

Jaime laughed and leaped over the axe that Barristan had thrown. The blunted blade just missed his left calf as he lifted his leg as high as he could. A loud laugh from the other side of the yard caught Jaime’s attention as he landed on the grass below.

“It didn’t get me! I’m still in!”

Picking up the axe, Jaime tossed it at Barristan. Brienne watched as the older knight’s eyes tracked the handle as the axe rotated end over end. His fingers reached up as the axe approached, and Brienne watched from a distance. She didn’t realize that she was holding her breath until Barristan caught the axe; fingers intact.

The game continued with each man attempting different angles to win the game. Of course, they modified the game that Yara taught them all in King’s Landing. They had little desire to actually lose digits or limbs, so they used an axe with a blunted edge and longer handle than what Yara had demonstrated with.

On Jaime’s next turn, he smirked at Barristan and moved his arm side to side to prevent the older knight from guessing which angle the axe would fly at him from. Barristan bit his lip; his eyes tracking the weapon the entire time.

When Jaime saw Barristan shift his weight onto the right leg, he threw the axe to force the older knight to shift his weight back to the left. The axe turned end over end and Barristan realized he didn’t have the right angle to catch it. His eyes went wide at the last minute, and Barristan jumped and only just in time as the axe passed under his leg.

“Barristan Selmy!” Genna’s voice caught everyone’s attention, including Brienne’s. _Oh shit._

The older woman stormed past Brienne with Arthur on her hip. “Wait! Aunt Genna, I can explain.”

Brienne’s words were a lost cause. The future Evenstar was desperately trying to calm Genna, but the older woman’s eyes were a storm befitting the very kingdom they now called home. Jaime and Barristan grimaced at their approach. Bending down to pick up the axe, Barristan sighed. His eyes shifted to Jaime briefly; a silent goodbye.

“I can’t wait to hear this explanation, Selmy! By the gods, what would possess the two of you fools to throw an axe at one another!?”

Brienne reached out for Genna’s shoulder. Her tone was imploring as she attempted to calm the older woman. “Aunt Genna, please. It’s just a game from the Iron Islands.”

Glancing at Brienne while stomping forward, Genna scoffed. “A game that involves getting an axe thrown at you!?”

Stepping beside Barristan, Jaime shrugged and pointed to the axe as though the answer obvious. “Relax, Genna. The blade is dull.”

The answer did no pacify Genna. It only served to enrage her.

Grabbing Barristan by the ear, Genna tugged him inside without further question. Arthur giggled from Genna’s hip as his grandpa was dragged inside like a proper child. Glancing at Brienne, Jaime raised a brow.

“Is that a forfeit? Do you suppose that I won the round?”

The returning eye roll from Brienne was the only answer Jaime would receive. She turned on heel and walked back towards the Keep with a loud huff. Brienne was familiar with the game that Yara taught the Kingsguard, but she thought it preposterous and never played it herself. She recalled asking Yara to confirm her understanding of the rules, as surely it had to be a misunderstanding. Truly, who in their right mind throws an axe at someone for fun?

_‘So, it only ends if someone loses a finger?’_

Yara had only shrugged and tossed back her ale. _‘Any limb will suffice.’_

Of course, the Kingsguard could not afford such an outcome. Instead they played with a blunted axe that would do little more than bruise terribly or give a superficial cut. Maester Harmon had not been a fan of the game either, but Barristan knew not to participate in the game once he married Genna... at least not when she was looking. Today, he had not been so lucky.

Now as they sat huddled around the table on Tarth, Brienne struggled to compose herself. Genna narrowed her eyes at Barristan and leaned close. “Throwing axes at people is not a game, nor is stabbing people a good plan!”

Jaime snorted from Brienne’s side. “It worked out quite well. I left the city with Sansa, Tyrion, Pod, Myrcella, and Tommen.”

“Oh lovely! So you nearly get yourself killed by your Lord Commander because ‘why not? sounds like a good idea’, and then you kidnap the children and ignite a war.”

“In fairness, we were already at war.” Barristan’s attempt to help had the opposite effect.

“Do you have a scar from it?” Olenna’s voice filled the space around them. It struck Brienne an odd question, but the Queen of Thorns had a curious expression on her face.

Jaime’s brows furrowed in reply. “Yes…”

“Well… lets see it then. We’ll judge how stupid it was.” Olenna spoke the words as though seeing a scar would settle the matter. It was a strange thought, but it seemed to silence Genna.

Slowly, Jaime stood from his chair. He lifted his tunic just above the scar in question which had faded a good deal over time. Appraising the scar with rapt interest, Olenna hummed in consideration.

“The one from the Long Night is much worse than that, and you didn’t come close to dying then. Lets see that too. Up and higher, boy.”

_What an odd request._

Jaime seemed as confused as Brienne, but he did as he was told. A wide smile spread across Olenna’s face. “Barristan, go stand by Jaime. Lets see yours in comparison. We need to appraise the near-deadliest scars you both have against the one in question.”

Realization dawned on Brienne. _Oh gods. She means to get the men naked._

Genna seemed to realize the same thing. With a dramatic groan, she turned to Olenna. “Shall they take a dip in the sea first? That seems to help make things revealing enough for you.”


	2. We Hug A Lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the first month that Braime and Gennistan arrive on Tarth. Braime makes plans. Gennistan goes to the beach. Selwyn goes sailing. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some NSFW content ahead

**Jaime**

The sensation of someone shaking his shoulder roused Jaime. It took a moment to rub the sleep from his eyes, but as the room came into view, confusion set in.  _ Why am I in this room… in this bed… _

Brienne hovered over Jaime with an amused expression on her face. Her voice was a whisper when she spoke. “Your aunt would like to go to sleep now.”

Jaime glanced behind Brienne and saw an impatient looking Genna in her housecoat. She whispered at Brienne’s back with urgency in her tone. “Hurry before you wake Barristan.”

As Jaime sat upright, it all came back to him. After putting the children to bed, he and Barristan went to Barristan’s room to play dice. Genna had remarked that she brought a dice set from the Rock which was packed somewhere within her countless trunks.

They had been on Tarth for a week, and Barristan still struggled to find sleep at night. Jaime was beginning to worry for the older knight’s health. Barristan’s sunken features and low energy reflected his insomnia. With an arm around Barristan’s shoulders, Jaime had guided him down the hallway.  _ ‘Lets play some dice. Nothing ever helps me sleep so much as dice or cyvasse.’ _

Like Jaime, Barristan was not one for reading and idle games. They preferred sparring or swimming as opposed to men such as Tyrion who could happily spend the day lounging about with their nose in a book or strategizing over cyvasse moves.

_ Gods. I don’t even remember falling asleep. _

Glancing to his left, Jaime saw Barristan sleeping on his stomach; his face buried in the sea of pillows.  _ Oh my gods. It worked. _

Brienne yanked Jaime off the bed and into the hallway. Stepping outside, the door shut quickly at their backs and Brienne’s eyes went wide. “How did you do it!?”

“Dice was as boring as I remembered it. I truly don’t know why Genna brought that set.”

Brienne laughed and began to clap quietly. “He’s asleep in his own bed.”

Since arriving, Barristan mostly wandered the grounds at night and stared west towards King’s Landing. The victorious feeling of getting Barristan to fall asleep in his room felt as hard-earned as getting the children to stay in their beds throughout the night.

Jaime beamed at the accomplishment. “All the children are in their own beds. Barristan is sleeping in his bed. We should celebrate by  _ not _ sleeping on our bed.” Raising a suggestive brow, Jaime watched as Brienne snorted and walked into their room.

_ Is that a yes or… _

Readying for bed, Jaime was quite pleased to find that it was definitely a ‘yes’. Since arriving on Tarth, Jaime enjoyed the freedom and added time with his wife. There was no night shift spent away from one another, and Jaime knew the moon tea would be working overtime on Tarth.

When his lips blazed a path across Brienne’s body, all Jaime could think about was how perfectly it had all worked out. For the rest of his days, Jaime could ravish Brienne with no looming war or guard duty forcing them apart.

Jaime made his way up the bed after bringing Brienne to pleasure with his tongue. He pushed into her and enjoyed the sensation of her warm and welcoming walls around his cock. Moving at a slow pace, Jaime savored every sensation as he rocked them slowly.

Then the door creaked open and Jaime froze. Glancing to his right, Jaime saw Arthur’s small body framed by the dimly lit hallway. “Momma. Daddy.”

_ No! Why? _

Brienne had pulled the blanket over their bodies at the first sign of intrusion. She always had stronger reflexes where it concerned covering up when stray children found their way into darkened rooms.

“What is it, sweetling?” Brienne called out cautiously as Arthur slowly walked towards the bed.

Brienne swatted Jaime’s arm frantically in a silent plea for him to get  _ out _ . As a set of bright blue eyes reached the side of the bed, he stared at them innocently. “There’s a snark in my room.”

“No, it’s fine. Probably just a grumpkin.” Jaime’s reply saw him shoved unceremoniously to the opposite side of the bed. As Brienne tugged the cover over her body, she shuffled towards the edge of the bed and spoke softly to their youngest child.

“Ignore your father. There is nothing there. Do you need me to go check?”

Arthur nodded quietly as Brienne encouraged him to wait in the hallway. Since Rhaella was born, Jaime had begged Brienne to let him bar the door at night so that they could have time together. Ever the devoted mother, Brienne refused to bar the door to her children.

_ ‘What if there is an emergency!? I don’t want them being frightened or alone in the hallway!’ _

Sliding from the bed, Brienne put on her night shift and a housecoat before slipping into the hallway to pick up Arthur. 

_ No. Come back. He’s going to trap you for an hour. _

And he did.

Arthur had an active imagination; much more so than the other children. When he awoke from a nightmare, it always took much longer to get him back to sleep. Brienne was always patient though and stayed with the boy until he found sleep. First, she had to conduct a  _ thorough _ investigation of the room and do away with any menacing shadows or contrived threats. Then, she would hold Arthur close and regale him with pleasant tales until he fell asleep.

The next day, Jaime grumbled on the bed as Brienne readied for the day. “We should have remembered to put the pendant on the door.”

Brienne snorted at the words. “He’s only barely three, Jaime. He’ll hardly understand what that means as the other children do.”

The pendant had been code for  _ ‘Mommy and daddy are very busy. Perhaps go ask Grandpa Barri instead.’ _ After being caught once or twice by little Barristan in a compromising position, Jaime had come up with the idea to use their ‘love coin’ as a symbol that they were occupied. Of course, the twins and Joanna understood that the sign meant not to intrude, but Arthur was too young to understand, nor would it stop him.

For three weeks, the pattern continued. With the move to Tarth, Arthur awoke more than usual in the middle of the night. Just as Barristan and Jaime needed time to adjust, so did the children. The twins and Joanna had an easier time. If anything, they seemed to enjoy their private quarters.

Arthur was experiencing a difficult adjustment. During the day, he clung to Barristan and Brienne; his primary sources of comfort. At night, he sought out Brienne. Unlike the other children who happily paid visits to Grandpa Barri at night, Arthur was always much more attached to Brienne.

When a moon turn had passed, things started to stabilize. Barristan and Arthur both slept soundly in their respective rooms. The twins had made friends with many children on the island, and were constantly out playing. Joanna was a fastidious girl and spent her days with the septa to ensure her lessons were perfected.

Unlike Rhaella, Joanna enjoyed swordplay  _ and  _ needlework. She wore dresses as often as she wore breeches, and she played with dolls as often as she played in the yards. While Joanna learned the art of the sword from three of the greatest knights, she learned her histories from Uncle Tyrion.

At seven, Joanna had taken to writing letters to her uncle. While her writing still had ample room for improvement and some of her words were misspelled, she got the point across and questioned Tyrion on all manner of topics. Receiving ravens from the Rock gave Joanna as much excitement as when Barristan gifted her a new training sword.

Now as Jaime sat on the edge of the bed after a moon turn on Tarth, he smiled at Brienne. She was dressed in more formal attire which indicated a day at Selwyn’s side. Slowly, Selwyn was unloading more and more responsibility for the managing of Tarth to Brienne. He instead concentrated on his role as Lord Paramount. A  _ delegation of authority _ as he called it.

Brienne turned and appraised him curiously. “Shouldn’t you be getting ready?”

“Ready for what?”  _ A spar with Barristan? Playing with the children? Hiding from my aunt? _

Brienne huffed a laugh and turned to face Jaime. “Ready for what? Did you forget what today is?”

_ Shit. What did I forget? She’s dressed formally. Did I forget a nameday. Gods, don’t let it be someone’s nameday.  _

Nodding slowly as though he knew, Jaime hummed. “Of course, I remember…”

“You don’t remember.” Brienne smiled in amusement; a light chuckle rumbling in her chest.

“Yes, I do! How could I forget this important day? It’s so... special. To us all.” Jaime’s eyes narrowed in feigned seriousness, but Brienne only laughed loudly.

“Well I’m glad that this is so important to you. That’s very sweet.” Brienne stepped forward and stroked Jaime’s cheek lovingly as she plastered a horribly fake smile to her face.

Turning away, Brienne walked to the water basin to clean her face. Jaime’s mind raced as he tried to recall the many recent conversations in which he  _ wasn’t  _ listening to Brienne. It wasn’t that he cared little for what she said. Jaime’s mind was rather occupied with all the places he wanted to explore with Brienne. Privately. Without the children. With his cock out. 

_ Seven help me. What is today? _

A knock at the door cut through Jaime’s thoughts. Brienne called out for the visitor to enter and Jaime saw Selwyn stick his head into the room. “We’re headed to the port now. You’re certain that you can handle this?”

_ Seven have mercy. Please let him say what we’re to handle. _

“Yes, of course. I have Jaime to help me. He is  _ very _ excited for this  _ important _ day that is so  _ special _ to us all. Have fun with the boys.” Brienne smiled as she dried her face.

At her reply, Selwyn grimaced slightly and glanced at Jaime. “I applaud your optimism, son. Enjoy. Thanks again for sparing me from that shit.”

_ Oh fuck. _

Forcing a smile, Jaime nodded slowly, though he imagined his facial features took on more of a desperate edge. Taking Brienne’s attire as direction, Jaime began to dress in more formal clothing for the day. When he finished readying for the day and turned to face Brienne, her brows rose in amusement.

“That’s what you’re choosing to wear?”

“It’s a special day, is it not?”  _ If someone could tell me what the day is. _

Brienne seemed amused at Jaime’s determination to feign knowledge, and she was not going to let him off the hook. It was more and more obvious that he had unintentionally agreed to something while paying  _ very  _ little attention.

Nodding slowly, Brienne smiled. “Excellent choice of clothing. Very dignified.”

_ She’s being facetious. I’ve corrupted her. _

They walked downstairs and towards the courtyard. Waiting outside the Keep, Brienne stood politely with a smile on her face as the staff prepared to greet the carriage making its way from the village. When at last the carriage arrived, a burly man with receding hair and stacks of papers under his arm stepped out.

As he approached Brienne, the man bowed in greeting. “Ser Brienne. Good to see you again. The crew is just bringing the supplies up from the harbor.”

With a polite nod, Brienne smiled widely at the man. “It’s nice to see you, Lyonel. How fares King’s Landing?”

The man smiled widely and revealed his toothless grin. “Smells a lot less shitty now. Is Lord Tarth still planning to join the crew and oversee things?”

“He regrets that he can’t today, but my husband, Ser Jaime, is  _ very _ excited to help with the task. It’s a special day for Tarth after all. He can use your drawing as a guide and help the laborers as we agreed. Our other volunteers will be here in a moment.”

Brienne smiled at Jaime; a shit-eating grin. The line of commentary left Jaime wondering what exactly he had agreed to, but it didn’t sound pleasant.

The man moved towards Jaime and bowed. “Excellent, Ser! No offense against Lord Tarth, but those younger arms of yours will likely last longer during the excavation stage.”

_ Excavation stage. Oh fuck me. _

With a forced smile, Jaime nodded emphatically. “I’m eager to get started.”

“Good, good! We are going to use the same design that we did in King’s Landing. The very design suggested by Lord Tyrion when he overhauled the sewer system at Casterly Rock. I warn you, these old systems can really take your breath away when we replace them!” The man laughed in comradery as Jaime felt himself die a little inside.

Returning the man’s laugh with his own, which he prayed didn’t sound too hysterical, Jaime glanced at Brienne. She appeared far too pleased with herself as she nodded slowly. “Well Lyonel, shall we go inside and discuss the plans you drafted for the other side of the island while Ser Jaime and the men get to work? I imagine it’s to be a long day.”

**Barristan**

“Barristan! Oh gods! Oh gods! What do I do!?”

Even below the water, Barristan could hear Genna’s frantic cries. Her legs kicked violently as she treaded water and spun in every direction trying to find him.

Moments earlier, Barristan had jumped from the cliffs as Brienne showed him and Jaime a fortnight prior. He felt more like a boy of his youth than a man of seven-and-seventy. Of course, Genna thought the entire thing a terrible idea. She felt a man of his age had no business jumping from cliffs, but part of Barristan enjoyed getting a rise out of her.

Being from the Stormlands, Barristan was a strong swimmer. Even though Harvest Hall was not on the coast, it was close enough that Barristan visited in youth and enjoyed the beach with his cousins. He was able to hold his breath underwater for longer than most, and he was thoroughly enjoying teasing Genna.

After the jump from the cliffs, Barristan held his breath underwater and swam to her. Now as he reached Genna’s legs and listened to her frantically screaming, he grabbed her hips and surfaced. Genna startled and screamed at him.

“What is wrong with you!? You had me scared to death!”

Genna was truly beside herself, but it wasn’t until Barristan saw her misty eyes that he realized how frightened she had truly been. His mirth faded as he pulled her close, but Genna was stubborn as they came. She swatted at his chest angrily and swam towards the beach.

_ Seven hells. _

“Genna! I’m sorry. It was just a bit of fun.” Barristan swam quickly to catch up to her, but she was faster than he expected. Of course, she did grow up on the coast of the Sunset Sea. It shouldn’t have been surprising that she swam so well.

Their clothing was piled by the cliff wall just before the rocky steps that ascended to the pathway they came down. Genna stormed from the sea dripping wet. Her smallclothes clung to her body and Barristan watched as she grabbed her dress and threw it on hastily. Stepping from the water, Barristan reached for his breeches and began to put them on.

To his surprise, Genna didn’t wait for him to finish dressing before she began to walk away. 

“Wait! Genna!”

Reaching out for her wrist, Barristan halted Genna’s progress. When Genna spun around with her hand raised, Barristan knew he was going to take a hard punch to the chest. Raising his right arm in defense, Barristan watched Genna’s arm still.

Her face softened only slightly as her eyes lingered on the scars running along his right arm. The divot from the near-death in Valyria, and the scar from the Night King’s blade. Barristan’s left hand still held Genna’s right wrist as they stood breathless and soaked, staring at one another.

Neither spoke, but their lips crashed together. Barristan always wondered if marriage was like that for most couples. Surely it had not been that way for Genna in her first marriage as she often complained. While Genna had been married most of her life prior to Barristan, she had never been in love.

As to her second marriage, Genna japed that she and Barristan had already coupled more in ten years than she and Emmon had in a lifetime. No matter how many years passed, the passion between Barristan and Genna never faded. Often, Barristan felt more like a boy just reaching maturity. His desire for Genna never waned, nor did her desire for him.

Their hands began to grab desperately at one another as Barristan guided Genna backwards against the cliff wall. The rock was smooth from years of hightide and storms battering into it. When Genna’s back touched the wall, she hissed at the chill of the rock against her skin.

Barristan felt Genna’s buxom chest press into his body. His cock was already responding before her hands tugged his hips to her. When her fingers reached into his unlaced breeches and wrapped around his length, Barristan lifted Genna and held her against the wall. It took only a moment to shove enough fabric out of the way for Barristan to bury himself in Genna.

With a low moan, they both paused to savor the feel of their union. Barristan began to thrust slowly while holding Genna up against the rocks. Their lips began to map out trails along one another’s face and neck. Since their first time together, Barristan’s control and stamina had greatly improved. He was always certain to ensure Genna found release at least once or twice before he found his.

The warm island breeze kissed Barristan back and most of his ass which was exposed by the drooping breeches. When Genna began to moan louder and clench her inner walls around him, Barristan knew she was close.

It wasn’t long after Genna found release that Barristan allowed himself the same pleasure. Afterwards, they remained pressed together against the rock wall; their bodies breathless and wet. Genna’s hands cupped Barristan’s face and she spoke in a whisper.

“Never do that again. I thought I lost you.”

Even after a decade of marriage, it still seemed strange to Barristan that anyone could love him to such an extent. Of course, he felt the same if not more for Genna. Barristan didn’t imagine she could ever love him as much as he loved her, but it meant enough that she stayed with him.

Genna was a woman who took action when unhappy. Her annulment of a fifty-year long marriage to Emmon was proof enough of that. A part of Barristan worried that she may grow bored of him one day and leave; take her belongings and his heart to return west and find someone new to love. Someone younger, bolder, and less damaged.

“I’m sorry.”

With a huff, Genna pushed Barristan back slightly and lowered her legs. Straightening her skirts, she grumbled more to herself than Barristan. “I’ve never met a man who apologizes so bloody much.”

“I’m sorry!” 

When Genna glanced up at Barristan, he offered her a sarcastic smile. There was a spark in her eyes that meant no good, and it was almost enough to make Barristan’s cock attempt its fastest recovery yet. With narrowed eyes, Genna slowly turned towards the rocky stairs before stomping up them.

Barristan quickly put on his boots before giving chase. With his tunic slung over his shoulder, Barristan reached out to hold Genna’s elbow. Despite the fact that Barristan just took her against a rock wall, he felt the need to offer the courtly gesture.

“I can walk up some steps, Barristan!”

Pulling her arm away, Genna marched forward faster. Barristan sighed and gave Genna her space. He walked slowly and waited for the storm to blow over. It wasn’t in Genna’s nature to remain vexed for long. She would reprimand him and then move on within the next heartbeat. Sure enough, once Genna stepped onto the dirty path that wound up and around towards the Keep, she slowed and glanced over her shoulder.

“Well? Are you coming along, or do you plan to sleep out here tonight?”

Barristan smirked to himself before replying with his head still lowered as he moved at his own pace. “Mayhap I’ll take another jump off the cliffs.”

A palm slapped Barristan hard in the chest. Had he not anticipated it, the swat might have hurt more. Looking up through his lashes, Barristan smiled at Genna’s unimpressed glare.

“Shut up, Selmy! You’re terribly annoying and I love you!”

They fell into step beside one another as Genna slipped her arm through his. A small smile tugged at Barristan’s lips at the act. For as brazen as Genna could be, she was very soft when she felt like it. Barristan lived for those moments. As the warmth of the sun dried their bodies, Genna leaned against Barristan as they walked. Her head dropped against his shoulder and she hummed.

“I hope there will be lemon cakes after supper. If you behave, I’ll let you eat your own share this time.”

Barristan snorted at the words and spoke sarcastically. “Your generosity knows no bounds.”

**Selwyn**

_ One moon. One bloody moon… and a full moon. Gods help me. I’ll never survive these people. _

Selwyn slumped into his chair for supper. He and the twins had returned later than everyone else on account of the winds. The boys had wanted to go sailing that day, and of course, Jaime and Barristan already had plans of their own. Though in truth, Selwyn had little desire to help with the sewage detail. With Lyonel’s crew just finishing the work in King’s Landing, he was understaffed as some men needed a break. To take advantage of favorable prices on materials, Selwyn and five of his men offered to participate in the excavation. Of course, Brienne thought it a poor idea.

_ ‘Father, you’re too old for this type of hard labor. Perhaps we can find someone else among our men willing to earn the extra pay for the labor. Unless Jaime wishes to help?’ _

The boy had looked a bit vacant at the time. He was staring at Brienne, as always, but his eyes looked off.  _ Daydreaming _ . When Jaime agreed as Brienne looked at him, Selwyn was pleasantly surprised. 

_ Perfect! I’ll enjoy a relaxing day and we’ll get this shit over with. Pun intended. _

Selwyn offered to take the boys sailing with Barristan, so that the Septa wasn’t overwhelmed while Jaime and Brienne tended to things. The older knight had glanced uncertainly at Genna who shook her head in refute. Twice that week Barristan had already taken the children sailing, and Genna wanted some time to explore the island with her husband.

_ ‘Very well! I can manage the boys on my own. I’ll take them myself.’ _

_ Stupid, awful decision. _

The day started out well-enough for sailing. The sun shone brightly in the sky and the winds were favorable; until they weren’t.

At Selwyn’s arrival in the dining hall, he smiled at the youngest two. “Hello childr… goodbye children.”

At six and almost three, neither Joanna nor Arthur remained in their chairs for long after finishing their meal. They sprang from the table and ran towards the marble staircase to enjoy some playtime before bed. The septa cast an apologetic glance as she followed the children from the room.

Now as Selwyn listened to the conversation flowing around the table, he glanced up between bites. As always, Barristan and Jaime were squabbling over some nonsense. 

“The joust is what everyone goes for, Jaime.” Barristan shook his head and sighed as Jaime continued pestering him. 

“But… the melee is so much more chaotic. Much more enjoyable.” 

The debate had begun surrounding the tourney that Arya and Gendry planned to host in celebration of their firstborn’s arrival. Brienne was telling the twins about their sister’s entry into the squire’s division, and both boys were excited to attend. They would set out in a fortnight to watch their eldest sibling compete for glory and honor and whatever shit Barristan insisted could be won by knocking a man to his ass from atop a horse.

The boys ate quickly as always.  _ Savages _ . They hated being away from the yards for too long. Selwyn could hardly fathom how they were so energetic after a day of sailing. On account of limited wind under the sweltering son, Selwyn looked like a proper tomato. Neither he nor Brienne fared quite so well in the sun as the golden lion and his wheat stalk father.

With only the adults remaining, Selwyn took a long sip of his brandy and hummed. “Does anyone want to know how my day was?”

All chatter stopped and four sets of eyes turned slowly towards him. Of course, it was his sarcastic goodson to reply. Appraising Selwyn’s sunburnt skin, Jaime smirked.

“With that blonde mop on your head and frightening sunburn, you almost look like a Lannister banner. Sailing went well, I take it?”

_ Gods give me strength. I’ll punt him. _

“Sailing was lovely, until sailing became rowing. We left port with our little boat and I thought it would be fun to head northeast. The winds seemed strong enough for such a trip. Brienne, you know how that one corner around the island gets.”

Brienne groaned in dismay. “Oh gods. You went  _ that _ way while alone with the boys? What would possess you?”

With a heavy sigh, Selwyn twirled the cup of brandy in his hand. “It has the best views  _ if  _ you have the right winds to take you. Well… it  _ used _ to have the best views. It would seem that the winds were not as favorable as I had hoped. It’s a funny thing though…”

Selwyn cocked his head; his eyes narrowed as he appraised those at the table. “As I was appraising the sky for cloud direction and gauging how best to angle the sailboat to catch… anything really… I heard little Balon call out from the bow. ‘I see Grandpa Barri’s ass!’ You could imagine my surprise, when I too, could see Grandpa Barri’s ass.”

At Selwyn’s words, Barristan turned as red as Selwyn’s sunburnt skin. Brienne had to quickly pat Jaime’s back when he began choking on his food. Only Genna looked amused by the tale. She guffawed and rubbed Barristan’s heated neck all while raising a challenging brow at Selwyn.

Not one to back down, Selwyn continued his tale. “Well, little Balon’s excitement turned to worry when he heard Genna’s voice echoing off the rock walls along that side of the island. He was quite concerned that she was in pain. ‘Is she dying, Grandpa Sel? We have to help her. What is Grandpa Barri doing to her against the rocks?’ I began to wonder if the slapping sound was produced from what little waves were lapping against the boat? Or perhaps was that skin meeting skin in the distance? I can’t be certain… very rhythmic at least”

Brienne’s hand flew to her mouth. Selwyn could tell she was torn between amusement and horror. With a heavy sigh, Genna picked up her wine cup. “I suppose it’s a good conversation starter to explain the process of making babes to them. They’re of age.”

“They’re eight, Genna!” Jaime’s face was aghast as he shrieked at his aunt.

A low rumble shook Selwyn’s chest. “No need to worry about all that. Little Barristan explained it well enough to Balon. He said that Grandpa Barri was just  _ hugging _ Auntie Genna. That he has seen Daddy hug Mommy like that  _ many  _ times, but that’s why they now have to look for the pendant around the door handle.”

With all four of his dinner companions sufficiently stunned into silence, Selwyn reached for the bottle of brandy to repour his cup. “Brandy anyone?”

When no one replied, Selwyn reached across to Barristan’s cup. “You look like you could use some, Barristan. Nice form by the way. You always did move well with a sword.”


	3. Marriages with Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place four moons after the knights arrive on Tarth. The Lannisters and Selmys head west for a feast. Selwyn enjoys the time alone.

**Barristan**

“Why don’t you, Jaime, and Brienne go without me? Spend some time with your kin. I’m sure Lord Selwyn can find some use for me.” Barristan tried to hide the desperation in his tone, but in truth, he had very little desire to journey to the Rock.

Genna’s hands paused midair as she prepared to dump clothing into a trunk. An incredulous expression greeted Barristan when he glanced at Genna through his lashes. 

“ _ You _ are my family. It would be a bit awkward if my husband didn’t join me for a feast in our honor, would it not?”

_ Is it in our honor though? _

A moon turn ago, a missive arrived from Tyrion requesting their presence at the Rock for a feast in their honor… among other celebrations. Tyrion claimed a desire to see his beloved aunt and celebrate the tenth year of her marriage to Barristan. 

It wasn’t that Barristan didn’t think it considerate and he liked Tyrion, but it was more the rest of House Lannister that he wished to avoid. Barristan recalled the day of his wedding to Genna almost ten years prior.

_ Ten years ago - One moon after the Long Night _

Barristan had spent the morning in his study to allow Genna time to prepare. Though their wedding was small with no festivities surrounding it, Genna insisted on looking the part of a bride… whatever that meant. Barristan had little idea. He thought she looked wonderful everyday just as she was. 

There had been an awkwardness to surrounding their wedding. When Genna declared her desire to stay with Barristan, he assumed the proper thing to do was propose marriage. Her reaction had been  _ unexpected _ . 

_ ‘Why?’ _

Barristan thought she would want that. If she wished to stay with him in the White Sword Tower, it felt appropriate that they should wed. Barristan would not tolerate anyone thinking less of her for living with a man outside of wedlock, and he already felt guilt over bedding her before exchanging vows. Of course, Barristan’s primary reason was love. He would never hold another vow so dearly as marital vows spoke to Genna. Despite his question, Genna had laughed. 

_ ‘As though I care what anyone thinks. You make me happy and that is all I care about.’ _

Barristan didn’t know what changed her mind, but the next day, Genna agreed. The entire situation was disconcerting at best. It seemed to Barristan that no one had interest in committing to vows once taken. 

The Kingsguard no longer served for life, and apparently marriages could be annulled for no reason other than ‘I don’t want it anymore’. While Barristan was pleased that Genna was able to annul her miserable marriage to Emmon, and pleased that Jaime and Brienne were free to wed with the revision to the Kingsguard vows, Barristan felt unnerved by it all. 

The commitment to lifelong vows had been the foundation for Barristan’s life. He liked the finality of such vows. Where everything else failed him, Barristan could feel a sense of comfort in vows that could not be walked away from. Now, there was nothing to bind him to the Kingsguard, nor him to Genna. Barristan didn’t wish to leave either, but it was the opposite that concerned him. The Kingsguard and Genna could leave him. 

As Barristan finished writing missives that needed tending to, he realized that he forgot his armor in his room. The wedding would begin soon, and he needed to prepare. Like Jaime and Brienne, Barristan decided to wear the Kingsguard armor for his wedding. He was after all Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, but further, he had nothing else to wear. 

Unlike Jaime and Brienne, Barristan was long removed from his House. He had few possessions to his name, and no family to gift him anything. For over forty years he served the crown without pay. With no coin, Barristan had no means to purchase attire that Genna would prefer, nor did he have a cloak to place on her shoulders.

Standing from his desk, Barristan made his way down the stairs and towards his room. On approach, he heard loud voices coming from his room. Rushing towards the door, Barristan was prepared to defend Genna from whoever was bothering her, but then he heard Kevan’s voice and took pause.

“You’ve had your little rebellion! This is a step too far!” Kevan’s voice was filled with rage and Barristan’s hand moved to the door handle.

“You have no authority to tell me what to do. You are not Lord of the Rock. Tyrion is.”

“Tywin would never have allowed this, nor should Tyrion! It is shameful that you had the marriage with Emmon annulled, but I stood to the side while you had your little fit. But this? A gods damned Kingsguard from a House of landed knights! The Selmys are the Stormlands equivalent of the Cleganes! We are a Great House, Genna! Marriages are made for a purpose. If you’re going to rewed, it should be with someone worthy. Someone we can benefit from alliance with. Lord Leyton would have been an ideal match! Lord Damon or Ser Eldon would have been sufficient as well! But this?”

Barristan felt his stomach drop at the words. He wondered if it was the reason for Genna’s hesitation in accepting his proposal. Everything Kevan said was true. Barristan had nothing to offer her; no lands or titles beyond that of knight. His father built their House of landed knights, but as reward for Barristan’s great deeds, Aerys elevated House Selmy to full lordship. 

Genna growled in reply. “For most of my life, I was in a marriage for political alliance. I was miserable! I did my part for this family. I’m well past childbearing years. Leave me be. I wish to enjoy my life now.”

“I’ll not stand by you through another annulment when you grow tired of this one! The Kingsguard no longer serve for life. When he’s too old to serve and no longer impressive with a sword, where will you go? Somehow I don’t picture you enjoying life in the middle of the Dornish Marches at a small holding where your husband isn’t even lord… if his kin afford him room.”

“We can go to the Rock if it pleases us. Tyrion will certainly afford us room there, and even if he doesn’t, we’ll be fine wherever we go. Father gave me coin when he died, just as he gave you. I’ve saved a good amount.”

As the siblings continued to bicker, Barristan returned to his study. He knew that Kevan made valid points. Genna did not care for the smaller accommodations of the White Sword Tower, and they certainly could not remain there forever. 

For most of his life, Barristan planned on dying in battle or the White Sword Tower, but now, he would need to leave. Jon needed seven capable knights; not six and an old man unable to wield a sword. When he could no longer be useful, Barristan would depart. Being wed to Genna meant bringing her under his protection, but Barristan wondered what exactly he would protect her with. 

Barristan was uncertain how much time passed when a knock came at the door. Glancing up, Barristan saw Jaime enter. He was in his armor and ready to leave for the Sept. “What are you doing!? You're not ready.”

“Have you seen your aunt? Is she… is she still here?”  _ Or has she come to her senses and fled? _

Jaime’s brows furrowed in question. “I imagine she’s making her way to the Sept. Where is your armor? I thought you wished to wear it.”

“I left it in my room. I just haven’t had a moment to retrieve it.”

Jaime snorted and shook his head. “Well come along. Lets get your ready. Do you… you still want to do this? You look off…” Jaime’s eyes narrowed at Barristan, but he didn’t offer more thoughts on the matter.

Barristan tapped the desk with his fingers and considered what he heard earlier. “Do you think this is a good idea? Perhaps King Jon would allow her to stay longer in the Keep until she knows for certain. She could keep her options open a while longer.”

Jaime ran a hand through his hair and stepped further into the room. “If Genna didn’t think it was a good idea, I assure you that she would not be doing this. Aside from her marriage to Emmon, she has never done a thing that she didn’t wish to do.” 

It took some more encouragement, but Jaime dragged Barristan to his room and helped him with his armor. When Barristan entered the Sept, he was surprised, yet not, when he noted Kevan’s absence. The ceremony when Genna was escorted in by Jaime; not her brother as she had hoped.

Genna chuckled when she reached Barristan. “You truly had to wear the armor, didn’t you? Infusing a little color would kill you, wouldn’t it?” 

Barristan shrugged and forced a laugh. It seemed easier than admitting to having no other option. “I like these colors.” 

Then the Septon leaned in and reminded Barristan why he had no business standing  _ there _ with Genna Lannister. “Do you have a cloak?”

“I… I only have a White Cloak.”

Genna groaned at the words and scolded Barristan in hushed tones. “You must be japing. I wish to be Genna Selmy, not Genna Kingsguard.”

Swallowing thickly, Barristan glanced nervously at the small group in attendance and chastised himself. Barristan cleared his throat and leaned in to whisper for Genna’s ears only.

“We don’t have to do this. I’m sorry. I don’t have  _ anything _ else.” 

A shadow passed over Genna’s face. “Did my brother visit you?”

Barristan shook his head in refute, but it did little to appease Genna. “No.” She cupped his jaw and narrowed her eyes. “Do you have a heart to give, Selmy?”

The question startled Barristan. He stammered in reply. “I… yes.”

“Good. That is all I require, but truly… the armor?” Genna raised a disapproving brow, but a small smile tugged at her lips. She glanced at the Septon and sighed. “You presided over the wedding of my dolt nephew and goodniece. We can skip the cloak part too. Where’s the bloody ribbon so I can marry this old fool?”

Genna winked at Barristan as the Septon wrapped the ribbon around their hands. “You’re quite lucky I love you. Ridiculous man.”

  
  


Now as Barristan watched Genna pack for their visit to the West, he wondered if the visit was truly in honor of their marriage, or a final sendoff to it.  _ Tyrion is quite political like Tywin and Kevan. Perhaps he wishes to make Genna a stronger match and request us to annul our marriage. _

A fortnight later, Barristan arrived at the Rock with Genna, Brienne, Jaime, and the children. Selwyn was quite excited to send them off at the port, and Barristan could only imagine how he planned to spend the time. The trip by boat was mercifully devoid of stormy seas, but Barristan did not realize the storm he was walking into at Casterly Rock. 

They made their way up from Lannisport and towards the Keep. Barristan’s eyes went wide at the sheer size of the holding.  _ Gods. It’s bigger than the Red Keep! _

When they approached the Lion’s Mouth, Barristan rolled his eyes. The main gate leading up to the Keep was 200 feet high with an entrance in the shape of a lion’s mouth.  _ Of course they have such an entrance. Absurd.  _

As though reading his thoughts, Jaime chirped happily as they rode through. “What do you think? Is it ostentatious enough? I’ve often thought we need something  _ more _ . More grand? No, that’s not it. More… obnoxious. Yes, that’s the word. Though, it does have its benefits.”

“Jaime! Don’t you dare!” Genna’s voice was a warning, and even Brienne cringed in anticipation. 

With an innocent shrug, Jaime scoffed at his aunt. They passed into the cavern that was the Lion’s Mouth. Once inside, Jaime roared as loud as he could; the sound echoing off the walls and shattering Barristan’s eardrums.

The children squealed with delight and mimicked their father; their voices louder than any pride of lions had business being. Barristan tried to cover his ears, but it proved difficult with young Arthur riding with him. 

When they made their way through and towards the courtyard, Jaime laughed with amusement as Genna scolded him from atop her horse. 

“Genna, did you  _ hear me roar _ ?”

“You’re a proper idiot, Jaime! Your uncle will not be pleased.” Genna huffed in annoyance as they approached the awaiting Lannisters in the courtyard. 

“No?” Jaime turned to Barristan and raised a brow. “Are you not pleased uncle-father?” At his own words, Jaime cringed. “You know what… that sounds less appropriate as I say it aloud. Lets forget that one.”

True to Jaime’s words, Kevan’s face looked anything but pleased as they all arrived and dismounted. The children immediately ran to their uncle, aunt, and cousins in greeting as the adults approached slowly. After greeting Sansa and Tyrion, they made their way down the line to the rest of House Lannister.

Barristan watched as Kevan scowled in a most Tywin-like fashion. “Will you ever grow up, Jaime? Roaring like a bloody fool. I’m certain all of Lannisport heard you.”

Jaime cared little for Kevan. His words and actions made that much apparent over the years. With a snide smile, Jaime clapped Kevan on the shoulder. “Then they know the Young Lion is home! Though, you’ve a point there. I’m more of a sea lion now. I suppose ‘roar’ just seemed much more intimidating than ‘arf arf arf’. Forgive me, uncle. On the way out, we’ll give a proper sea lion bark.”

Barristan bit back a laugh as he moved down the line at Jaime’s side. “Lord Kevan. Nice to see you again.” 

The older Kevan got, the more he looked like Tywin. In terms of disposition, Barristan mused that Kevan might be out Tywin-ing even Tywin. With a grunt of distaste, Kevan’s eyes appraised Barristan’s attire. “Barristan. You’re looking nondescript as ever.”

While two moons prior, Genna had purchased ample attire for Barristan, he hadn’t been certain what to wear for the occasion. He certainly wasn't a Lannister, nor was he a Tarth. He was a Selmy, but he hadn’t been to Harvest Hall in near fifty years. In many ways, Barristan still considered the Kingsguard colors to be his House.

Genna shoved her shoulder between Kevan and Barristan. “You can imagine the difficulty in dressing when Barristan represents so many Houses. Of course, he represents House Selmy as its most distinguished member, but he also represents House Tarth at Selwyn’s insistence. Selwyn has taken to calling my husband ‘Barristan Selmy  _ of Tarth’ _ . Quite lovely. Then there is the matter of the realm… they think Barristan is theirs considering he protected them all for most of his life. How does one represent every bloody House in Westeros with clothing? Rather difficult if you ask me, though sweet that the people adore him so much.”

Before Kevan could reply, Genna shoved Barristan down to the next Lannister. An amused smile tugged at his lips when he glanced at her. Without looking back at Kevan, Genna smirked and muttered for Barritan’s ears only. “I do hope he looks pissed.”

_ Yes. He appears properly pissed. _

**Jaime**

In summary, Jaime wished to punt Kevan from the highest cliff at the Rock. He had considered it on and off over the years, but seeing him that day only intensified the desire. Kevan always fancied himself Tywin’s right-hand man. They were similar in nature, but Kevan lacked the distinction and command that Tywin possessed in life. Further, he lacked lands. He was as much a guest at the Rock as Jaime was.

While Jaime spent most of his years ignoring or avoiding Kevan, it wasn’t until the past year that Jaime truly sought to change his title from Kingslayer to Kinslayer. As he sat around the table at the feast which Tyrion hosted, Jaime glared at Kevan and recalled his conversation with Genna a year ago.

_ One year prior _

Genna’s hand crumpled the missive she held as she sat at the table in her room. Three moons prior, Jaime and Brienne had announced their intent to leave the Kingsguard, and word finally made its way West. Genna had kept many of her things in storage at the Rock on account of the limited space in the White Sword Tower. 

“Aunt Genna? Are you alright?” Jaime called out cautiously from the doorway. He had just stopped by the room to return Genna’s brush which Joanna had stolen away with earlier. 

“Your uncle is on my list.” Genna’s voice was filled with irritation as she stared at the fire before her. 

Moving into the room, Jaime took the missive from her hand.

_ Genna, _

_ I hear that you intend to move to Tarth with Barristan as some type of glorified houseguest. I warned you that the man would have nothing to offer. Our House would be better positioned if you had taken my advice and found a worthier match.  _

_ You’ve ignored my last missives regarding reasonable prospects for your hand. They are willing to overlook your error in wedding into a vassal House of landed knights. I’ve worked hard to bring you better options. Have the marriage to Barristan annulled, and we can still form alliance with a prominent vassal in the Reach. Jaime has already brought us the Stormlands, and Tyrion the North. I’ve found two more widowers from prominent Houses. You have a duty to our House! _

_ Kevan  _

Jaime’s fist clenched in irritation. “How long has he been doing this?”

“A few times a year since I married Barristan. I think… I think he approached Barristan too. An effort to shame him into leaving.”

It took everything in Jaime not to scream and ride to the Rock to throttle Kevan. Kevan had never been a pleasant man, but since Tywin died and he strangled Cersei, something in Kevan had changed. 

“I’ll take care of this.” Jaime stood from his seat and bent down to kiss the top of Genna’s head. 

_ Kevan has messed with the wrong marriage. _

  
  
  


Now as Jaime glared at Kevan from across the table, he resisted the urge to reach for Brightroar. Jaime and Tyrion had been in contact for the past year about the very matter, and what better occasion than Genna and Barristan’s ten year wedding anniversary to deal with Kevan. 

Rising from his seat at the head of the table, Tyrion silenced the great hall which was filled to capacity with Lannisters and prominent vassals. Jaime’s chest swelled with pride as he appraised his younger brother.  _ He was born for this. Far better than I could ever be playing at Lord. _

Over the years, Tyrion had earned the support of the West. Unlike their father who ruled through fear, Tyrion ruled through hard-earned respect. He was cunning, intelligent, commanding, and well-connected to the crown. 

The vassals appreciated how Tyrion ruled, and the opportunities he brought to the West. Further, he had forged a strong alliance with the North. Their Great Houses were united, and an unstoppable team. 

“My lords and ladies. I thank you all for joining us as we have much to celebrate! First, we celebrate ten years of marriage between House Lannister, the slayer of mad kings, and House Selmy, the slayer of death. Our House has experienced no greater honor than through my aunt’s marriage to Ser Barristan the Bold.”

Tyrion raised his cup and the hall erupted in loud cheers. A wide smirk tugged at Jaime’s lips as he watched Kevan scowl. At Jaime’s left side, Barristan startled at the announcement. Reaching out, Jaime patted Barristan’s back and smiled genuinely at the man he considered a father. 

As the hall quieted once more, Tyrion smiled widely and continued. “As many of you know, my cousin, Joy Hill, has done much for our House and kingdom over the past years. King Jon has legitimized her has a member of House Lannister on behalf of her deceased father, my Uncle Gerion. My uncle had crossed the Narrow Sea in search of Brightroar, our House’s ancestral sword. The very sword that my brother wielded in the Long Night.”

Jaime swallowed thickly at the memory of Gerion’s transforming body slithering towards him in Valyria. The image haunted his dreams for years and it hurt to think on his uncle’s fate. Further, it was where he almost lost Barristan. Tyrion continued as Jaime shook the memory from his thoughts. 

“Lady Joy Lannister is now betrothed to Lord Robin Arryn. They have spent much time working together over the past year, and we are pleased to announce their match. I congratulate her, and beg the gods' blessings upon their marriage.”

Joy beamed at the announcement and Jaime felt his heart swell for his cousin. She was a kind girl and deserved happiness. Over the years, Robin had grown into a well-respected young lord once he was sent to foster with Robb in the north.

The hall cheered once more at the news. There was nothing the West loved more than marriages that brought power to their kingdom. They would now have strong relations with the North, Stormlands, and the Vale. Jaime glanced at Kevan once more and watched the older man’s scowl deepen. Kevan never cared for Joy given her status as a bastard. It was clear that he did not agree with offering her the Lannister name; not that she would have it for long.

Tyrion’s voice captured Jaime’s attention once more. “Lasty, I have one final announcement to make. As we all know, my father believed in the importance of alliance through marriage. He felt it the duty of House Lannister to make favorable matches to strengthen our kingdom. While I believe in the importance of marriages built on love as I am fortunate to have, I recognize that this is not always feasible. For that reason, I have made a match within our House to ensure alliance with the Reach. Duty calls, and I know that there is  _ nothing _ more important to my Uncle Kevan than forming strong alliances.”

At the announcement Kevan startled. Jaime bit back a laugh as he watched his uncle’s eyes widen and glance at Tyrion. Mischief sparkled in Tyrion’s eyes as he looked to Kevan. 

“It broke our hearts when my aunt passed and left my uncle a widower. In my conversation with the indomitable Lady Tyrell, she expressed how saddened her own daughter was after the passing of her husband, Lord Paxter Redwyne. It struck us that through our desire to ally, we could heal broken hearts, and unite our kingdoms. My beloved Uncle Kevan Lannister is to wed Lady Mina Tyrell. I beg the gods’ blessings upon their marriage, and I thank them both for the dedication to strengthening our kingdoms through such an alliance.”

To Jaime’s side, Genna and Barristan looked to their laps and muffled their laughter. For Olenna, the match was favorable. It united her House with the West. The West and the Reach boasted the most coin and the greatest military strength. Together, they would forge an incredible alliance. 

It helped that Olenna didn’t like anyone messing with her friends; Genna and Barristan. Her daughter needed protection, and Kevan needed to be silenced. 

Like her mother, Mina was savvy. She sought to work with Tyrion and build a strong relationship with the West. Jaime and Tyrion wanted to ensure that Mina was agreeable to the match, and she was. It wasn’t love she sought in her second marriage; she had that before. Now, she wished for resources for her sons; the Lords of House Redwyne. She needed to ensure a future for her children, and that could be secured through an alliance with House Lannister.

The crowd erupted in cheers once more. From their perspective, the match was strong. House Tyrell and House Redwyne would come into the fold and bring with them the Reach. As Tyrion took a seat, the crowd returned to their private conversations. 

With the hall growing loud once more, Kevan leaned over and spat angrily at Tyrion for their small group’s ears only. “By what right do you…”

“I am Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West. Why do I get the sinking suspicion that you are about to ask me something idiotioc, uncle?” Tyrion interrupted Kevan with a warning tone and angry eyes. In a speech that reminded Jaime of Tywin, Tyrion growled at their uncle. 

“Let me make some things clear for you uncle. You will marry Lady Mina and you will do so with a smile on your face. I am the head of this House now, and you will not break this betrothal. You seemed rather adamant on an alliance with the Reach, so I’ve brought it to you.”

Tyrion smirked and glanced intentionally at Genna. Kevan’s eyes went wide in understanding, but before he could protest, Tyrion continued. “I find it rather convenient that you and my father were so quick to use the rest of us as pawns for political gain, when you both wed for love. I’m no fool. You loved your wife and she was a  _ wonderful _ woman. Truly. Sadly, she is gone, and that means you are available to forge an alliance for our House. Given you see such value in marriages for political gain,  _ even _ for those outside of childbearing years, I thought you would be pleased with such a prestigious match. Now let me be clear about another matter…”

Tyrion’s eyes darted to Genna once more before settling back on Kevan. “When my mother died, Aunt Genna stepped in to raise us. She offered all the love and comfort she could despite having her own marriage and family to tend to on top of running the Rock while my father did gods only knows what with you chirping away at his side! Were it not for her and Jaime, I would not have survived any of it. For nearly fifty years, she endured Emmon fucking Frey. She was  _ miserable _ , yet she did it for our House. If anyone deserves love, it is her. I couldn’t be happier with the match she has made. Our House’s honor was destroyed by my father’s machinations, but through her marriage to Ser Barristan, and through my brother’s great deeds, our honor is restored. Now, while I had Genna here to protect me in youth, my big brother…  _ my _ protector… had no one. Tywin was only a father in name; never in action. Ser Barristan has been more of a father to my brother than Tywin could ever be. If you disrespect his chosen father again, I’ll reconsider this prestigious match. Do not write to them again unless it is to offer pleasantries. It would sadden me to volunteer my beloved uncle for the Wall. Given your kinslaying, it would be within my right. Jon asked me what to do with you after you killed Cersei. Do not make me regret that. Now smile, uncle. The vassals are watching and we know how important image is to you.”

Tyrion sat back in his chair and offered a final glare to Kevan before plastering a false smile to his face and raising his wine cup. “To my  _ dutiful _ uncle and his  _ beneficial _ match. If you are able to find even a fraction of what Aunt Genna and Ser Barristan have, you can consider yourself lucky.”

Jaime glanced to his left. A smug smile lined Genna’s face as she reached for Barristan’s hand. Barristan sat in stunned silence as Jaime slung his arm over the older knight’s shoulders. The rage radiating off Kevan was palpable, but he was a Lannister. They were well-trained by Tywin to keep their mouths shut in such situations. Appearance was everything. Odd, Jaime considered, given the same Tywin’s contradictory opinion that a lion shouldn’t concern himself with the opinions of sheep.

Later that night, Jaime sat on the terrace with Genna and Tyrion while Sansa and Brienne showed Barristan the grounds. Barristan was in awe of the Rock, and eager to see the cliffs and gardens. He japed that all of Harvest Hall could fit in the courtyard of the Rock.

Genna smiled at her nephews and chuckled lightly. “The pair of you are awful.” 

“Who? Us?” Tyrion feigned innocence, but his returning smirk betrayed his guilt. “We only offered Kevan what he demanded of you.”

A slight sadness touched Genna’s eyes as she looked into the distance at the young women and Barristan. “Your father and Kevan weren’t always such shits. Well… Tywin wasn’t. Tywin was happier when Joanna was alive. Kevan was always a shit, but he was stuck in Tywin’s shadow and only wanted to make him proud. He loves our House dearly.”

Jaime huffed in annoyance. “Is it love if he deprives his own sister of it? He would see you cast aside Barristan for another marriage built on misery. His match is more than fair and more than he deserves.”

“Plus it gets him out of this Keep. He’s driving me insane.” Tyrion grumbled at Jaime’s side. 

A light laughter shook Jaime’s chest as he glanced at his brother. He couldn’t fathom the daily torture that was Kevan. As much as he teased Genna for being annoying, Jaime loved her dearly and enjoyed having her around. 

Genna exhaled loudly and stared into her wine cup. “Still, he is my brother. I love him despite it all.”

“As do we, but he is doing more harm than good. This match will give him renewed purpose. He can excel in this and find the best parts of himself that were lost along the way.” Tyrion’s voice was sincere as he offered a sympathetic smile at Genna. His face fell as he shared the information with Genna that he shared with Jaime a year ago. 

“After Jaime read your letter and told me of it, I spoke with Bran. He shared the conversation in the White Sword Tower the day of your wedding. What you don’t know is that Barristan heard the entire thing. He had gone to collect his armor.”

Genna’s eyes went wide at the words. Her head turned towards Barristan who stood in the distance.

Jaime’s mood soured at Tyrion’s reminder of that day. When Jaime heard the truth of it all from Bran at Tyrion’s encouragement, his heart broke for his aunt and Barristan. At his side, Tyrion sighed and swirled the wine in his cup.

“Barristan didn’t get ready after that. He thought Kevan talked sense into you. Jaime practically dragged Barristan to the Sept.”

A somber atmosphere fell over them as they sat in silence for a moment. As usual, Tyrion found a way to lighten the mood.

“I quite like Barristan. His swordsmanship keeps Jaime humble. Can you imagine Jaime otherwise? His head wouldn’t fit through the Lion’s Mouth.”

Jaime guffawed loudly and grabbed his head. “I would get stuck. Then all you’d hear day and night is my sea lion barking.”

Tyrion’s eyes went wide as though the remark sparked an idea. “Ah! Now that would be another way to get Kevan out of the Keep! If Mina changes her mind, perhaps we can go that route.”

Genna snickered beside her nephews. “Has he truly been that bad of late?”

Tyrion groaned and sank in his chair. “Gods! You can’t imagine. I think Sansa is ready to feed him to some direwolves. The only way I’ve found to cope with it is by sending him on false missions. Just the other week, I told him there was a group of brothel workers trying to infiltrate the Rock through the sewers. He spent hours down there trying to track down the indecent intruders.”

Their group laughed together as Tyrion regaled them with other tales of false missions that he sent Kevan on. That night, Jaime held Brienne close and shared the stories. Her smile lit up the room as she chuckled at the tales. 

Jaime took his time with Brienne that night when they came together. He wanted to savor every moment and truly enjoy his love match. It was something Kevan would never appreciate about his, Tyrion’s, and Genna’s decisions. 

**Genna**

After learning that Barristan overheard Kevan’s cruel words, Genna wanted to drag her husband before Kevan and kiss Barristan senseless. She wanted to have her room moved next door to Kevan’s and claim Barristan proudly and  _ loudly _ all night long. There was however an even stronger urge to hold Barristan close and never let him go. Then of course, there was her own guilt to contend with.

Genna regretted how she reacted to Barristan’s marriage proposal so many years ago. He had tried to make the day special for her. Of course, he had no coin, but he begged the kitchen staff to make some lemon cakes for Genna. He took her to a location in the city that she had never been, but it afforded the most breathtaking views of the night sky. It was her favorite thing to do with Barristan; to sit together under the stars.

He had seemed nervous, though Genna hardly understood why. Then when he proposed marriage, she laughed. In hindsight, her reaction was awful. In the moment, Genna laughed because she thought that Barristan only offered it to protect her reputation; as though she cared. It wasn’t until the next day when speaking to Brienne that Genna realized her error.

_ ‘He has been in love with you for years. I can assure you that if he asked, it was for more reason than your reputation.’ _

Now as Genna watched Barristan from afar, she abandoned her nephews to join him and the girls. On approach, Barristan smiled at her effortlessly. “Had enough of your nephews? I imagine it’s much more peaceful over here.”

“Have they shown you the Stone Garden yet?” Genna raised a challenging brow at Sansa and Brienne. 

Both women shook their heads in refute, though Sansa smiled widely. “I was quite pleased to find a weirwood at the Rock. I had not expected it.” 

Grabbing Barristan’s hand, Genna tugged him in the very direction she spoke of. “Come along. Don’t dawdle. This is much more interesting than the rest of the Keep. It’s in a cave.”

When they arrived at the cave, Barristan’s eyes went wide. “How is it still alive like this? There’s hardly room for anything else in here.” 

Genna leaned against the cave and shrugged. The tree had stretched out over the years. It’s roots and branches took up most of the space afforded. “I hardly know. When I was a girl, I used to come here with my brothers. We climbed the tree for fun to see who could go the highest, but that’s all it was to us. A toy. We never stared at it longingly like those bloody Starks do.”

Barristan snorted at the words and glanced at Genna over his shoulder. Before he could step away, Genna grabbed his arm. “What do you think of the Rock?”

“Unnecessarily grand and arrogant. I sense a theme.” His words were teasing, but earned a scoff from Genna nonetheless. 

“It’s not so grand.”

Barristan barked a sarcastic laugh. “Yes, not so grand. I think I need a map to move about the room we were assigned.” 

“Oh gods. You’ll not wander the bloody castle all night, will you? We only just got you to sleep in our room on Tarth.” Genna pushed herself off the wall and pulled Barristan forward. 

“I can assure you that I’ll not leave our mini Keep within a Keep tonight. I wouldn’t be able to find the door without your help.” 

They stepped over and around large tree roots and branches. Genna hoped the tree hadn’t grown so monstrous as to block the exit on the other side. When she saw moonlight up ahead, her smile widened. 

Moving past the tree, Genna dragged Barristan down the short tunnel which opened to a ledge overlooking the Sunset Sea. The moon was high and the stars plentiful. “There! The best view on the Rock.” 

Barristan’s eyes went wide and he took tentative steps forward to peer down the cliff edge below. Joining him, Genna hummed at the view. The sea crashed against the cliff wall below and threw ocean spray into the air. 

“I wouldn’t recommend jumping from this cliff. Not so deep as the spot the girls showed you earlier.” 

Genna sat down and patted the space at her back, indicating that Barristan would play the role of lounge chair as usual. Barristan dutifully did as instructed and Genna leaned back into his chest with a contented sigh. “Much better. There’s no Kevan down here.”

Genna could feel Barristan’s chest rumble with laughter against her back. “He seemed only slightly more displeased than usual.”

Reaching back with her hand, Genna patted Barristan’s cheek. “It was so strange. I thought he’d appreciate the  _ worthy  _ match.”

Neither spoke for a moment as they stared out at the sky. Then Genna took a deep breath and addressed what plagued her. “How did your sworn brothers pay for whores over the years?”

Genna could feel Barristan’s muscles tense at her back. “What?”

“I know you didn’t receive formal pay, but miserable shits like Meryn Trant never seemed to lack for coin. My nephew certainly had ample coin on him, though I imagine Tywin gave it.”

Barristan sighed at her back. “Yes, Tywin gave him coin. Most of the men had coin sent by their kin from time to time. If our kings were feeling generous, we might receive stipends from time to time, but all we needed was provided for at the Keep. We could win coin at tourneys though.”

Genna barked a laugh and tilted her head back to look at Barristan. “Then how is it that you’re not the wealthiest man in the kingdoms.”

A small smile tugged at Barristan’s lips, but it quickly faded. “When my father was still alive, he collected it. Said it was the least I could do for abandoning my duty to our House. Then my brother requested it when our father passed. In later years, I used some for the Kingsguard. Robert depleted the crown’s coin until there was nothing left. He had quite the debt with your father and Littlefinger offered little towards what I requested for equipment, so I used what coin I had on the rest. Then of course there are bribes. Some of my sworn brothers earned coin  _ that  _ way, though...” 

“Wait, wait. You used your own coin for the Kingsguard?” Genna’s eyes went wide at the words.

With a small shrug, Barristan shook his head as though it mattered little. “I had no other use for it. I didn’t want… I had no use for brothels. The crown gave us food, staff, equipment, and clothing. I didn’t need anything else, and I had no one to spend coin on.”

Barristan shifted and his face fell. “I’m sorry. I never thought the vows would change. If I had saved better, I could have offered you more.”

“No! That’s not why I asked. I was only curious why some of your sworn brothers had coin to begin with. It certainly worked out nicely that Jaime had that ridiculous gold dragon on him at all times. I married you knowing that you had no coin because I don’t need it. I grew up with all this shit, and I was still miserable. My House has more in way of resources than they know what to do with. They could fashion all the bloody privies out of gold if they felt like it.”

Barristan rolled his eyes at the words. “Golden privies for your golden asses. I hear you people shit gold too.”

“Shut up, Selmy!” Genna elbowed his side, but he only smirked at her. “You’re very annoying!”

“Yes, so you’re fond of reminding me.” 

Genna shifted sideways between Barristan’s legs and grabbed his chin. He began to laugh when their eyes met. “And now you’re to scold me.”

“Perhaps! Now be quiet, I’m to tell you something important.” Genna tried to sound intimidating, but she could see Barristan biting his tongue to keep from laughing at her.

“I didn’t  _ need  _ to marry anyone after chucking Emmon. My only desire was to be happy and find love. Then you came along and I wanted to marry you because I love you. I don’t care that you had no coin, and my House does not need anything from you. They have more resources than they have need of them. Even if they didn’t, I would care little. It was  _ you  _ that I wanted. Kevan can go straight to the Seven Hells and tell my miserable brother that I said as much.”

Barristan smiled softly, but there was a lingering sadness in his eyes. “Still, I should have saved some coin. I didn’t even have a cloak to offer you.”

“Nonsense! Cloaks are not practical; too bulky and they don’t truly protect you anyway. I prefer your arms.” Genna turned back around and pulled Barrstan’s arms over her shoulder and around her chest. “Much better. Now say something nice.”

Genna could feel Barristan smile against her head as he tightened his grip around her. “Something nice.”

“Gods dammit, Barristan! You’re spending too much time with my troublesome nephew.”

**Brienne**

Brienne sat with Sansa on the terrace the day after the feast. She was tired, yet satisfied, after a long night with Jaime. At her side, Sansa hummed in consideration as they watched Jaime and Barristan spar in the distance.

“They look… refreshed.” 

Brienne snorted at the words and smirked. “Yes, so I hear from literally everyone. They’re quite enjoying retirement, though it was a rough start.”

Sansa’s head turned towards Brienne. A curious smile lined her face. “Oh?”

“Yes, well it took some time to get Barristan to sleep in his room. It was like tending to one of the children. We feared he might try to swim back to the familiarity of the White Sword Tower. My husband of course thought the entire thing was one giant period of rest. As my father tried to turn over responsibilities to me, Jaime whined at my side and tried to drag me off to explore the island. I had to give him some projects other than playing with Barristan and the children.”

Sansa chuckled and looked back towards the yards. “Well it seems they’ve adjusted well.”

“Yes, Tarth adores them now. They can hardly move about in the village without getting stopped by everyone they come across. We’re overrun with visitors and traders too. It’s wonderful for Tarth, but my father seems a bit… frazzled. I hear Kevan has been a proper treat here. How are things otherwise.”

At the mention of Kevan, Sansa groaned and dramatically threw back her head. “Well hopefully  _ his  _ new project will keep him well-enough away. I miss my family, but I’m enjoying it here. I wish you were staying longer. I’d like to show you around Lannisport and buy Joanna some more things. She seemed so excited with the dresses that I made, and the village has wonderful shops. I do hope to have a girl someday. I love the boys, but… they just want to play with swords, and wrestle, and pick their noses.”

Brienne huffed a small laugh and shook her head. “I can assure you, Joanna does plenty of that as well.”

“I know, it’s just… I’d like a little girl. Tyrion is nervous about having more children. He loves the boys, but he fears we’re tempting the gods. He thinks the others might be born dwarves, but I would hardly care. I love him just as he is, and I would love our children all the same.”

Brienne’s eyes turned towards the gardens where the children had run off to play. Sansa and Tyrion had two boys; five-year-old Jaime and three-year-old Robb. Both boys looked rather Tully which had been Jaime’s only complaint.

_ ‘Why must little Jaime have auburn hair? Can we not correct for that somehow? I don’t wish for people to consider him a downgraded version of me. A bit too Tully.’ _

The comment had earned him a hard swat from Sansa. Brienne and Jaime adored their nephews though. Both were eager to teach them the sword when they had the chance. The twins were eager to teach their younger cousins some moves as well. 

Brienne glanced back at Sansa and spoke questioningly. “Do you parents have plans to visit anytime soon?” 

A wide smile stretched across Sansa’s face in reply. “Yes. They’ll come in a moon turn, and Ser Bran is to escort the Lord Hand.” 

“Oh, I wish we could be here. I miss them all so much.”

Sansa raised a teasing brow and spoke sarcastically. “My goodbrother shared equal displeasure at missing the visit. He had hoped to give my father a tour of the cliffs at the start of high tide. Something about ‘The sea is coming’ if I recall correctly. Though I know he would  _ never  _ harm his… what was it… ‘beloved papa Stark’?”

_ Oh gods. Those two will never stop. _

When the time came to depart from the Rock, Brienne cringed as they neared the Lion’s Mouth. A wide smile stretched across Jaime’s face and he glanced back at his kin still lined up in the courtyard. “Say goodbye to Uncle Kevan, children. He requested sea lions today.”

As they entered the passthrough, Brienne covered her ears and cringed. That time, Barristan joined in on the sea lion barks through the Lion’s Mouth. Kevan be damned.

**Selwyn**

Selwyn stretched in his bed and smiled at the weight on his chest. He had  _ welcomed _ a lovely woman from Dorne the night prior. It was a fitting way to end his moon turn of freedom. With the pretty little knights from the Kingsgaurd away, Selwyn was the king of the island once more. 

After enjoying a leisurely morning with his guest, Selwyn bid her farewell and prepared to set out for port to await the children, grandchildren, and his chosen siblings. That was when it all went to shit.

“M’lord, the ship arrived early. Favorable winds. The family will be back at the Keep any moment.”

_ Well, that spares me the trip to the docks. Perfect.  _

“Thank you, Alys. I’ll greet them in the courtyard.” Selwyn made his way towards the entryway, but before he could step outside, one of the savages barreled into him. A straight shot to his welcoming kit. 

“Seven Hells! Right in the sapphires.” Selwyn doubled over in pain as the twins apologized breathlessly and continued up the marble stairs towards their rooms. Gasping for air, Selwyn tried to right himself. As he stood, his face was struck with one of Genna’s five thousand trunks that she insisted on taking for every journey. 

“Oh gods! M’lord! I’m so sorry! I couldn’t see over all these… things.” Branston dropped the trunk and ran to Selwyn’s side. He continued to apologize profusely, but Selwyn only nodded and nudged him away.

“It’s fine. I’ll just wait back here. That door is a hazard.” 

Slowly, House Lannister of Tarth poured through the entryway. Jaime held Arthur extended out before him in midair as he rushed past. “Hi! Sorry, can’t talk. Arthur shit through his nappy on the ride up.”

_ Oh gods. He’s two… is the boy not privy trained yet? When is that a thing? Thank the gods my nose is practically broken from that gods damned trunk. _

Brienne was close at Jaime’s heels with a screaming Joanna in her arms. “Hi, father. Good to see you.”

Selwyn’s eyes went wide as he reached out for Joanna. “Yes, hello. What’s going on here?”

Joanna sobbed and flailed in Brienne’s arms. “Um…. she quite liked the West. Sansa spoiled her a lot, and Joanna thought we might stay longer… indefinitely it would seem.”

“Sweetling! Haven’t you missed your grandpa Sel?” Reaching out again for the young girl, Joanna sobbed harder and shook her head in refute. “I want auntie Sansa!”

“I think she just needs a little nap. We hit a storm on the way back and the children didn’t sleep well. Can she rest in your room? The twins broke her door before we left and I forgot to mention it to the staff.”

_ They broke the door? What in the Seven Hells? _

“Yes, yes. Go on.”

Without another word, Brienne carried a screaming Joanna upstairs. The poor, young girl was a mess, and likely to cry herself to sleep. 

More trunks were carried in after Brienne. Evenfall was in a state of complete chaos and Selwyn could hear the twins running amok upstairs. 

_ Gods. It’s a stampede.  _

“Brienne! Brienne, I can’t find the nappies! He’s naked and covered in shit!” Jaime’s voice carried down the stairs and echoed off the walls. Frozen in place, Selwyn hoped to somehow blend into the wall. 

Then Genna and Barristan walked slowly into Evenfall. They appeared ready to keel over and die, both offering a feeble ‘hello’ as they walked past and ascended the stairs. Slowly leaning forward to glance outside, Selwyn tried to see if there were more trunks to be brought in.

When it appeared safe to move, Selwyn began to walk towards his study, but Brienne’s voice halted his progress. “Oh my gods, Father!”

_ By the Seven, this has to be a dream.  _

Turning around, Selwyn moved slowly towards the staircase. Brienne was storming down the stairs with Genna and Barristan rapidly clearing a path. In her hand, Brienne held a dagger which she used to hold something on its point. 

_ Is that? Oh…. _

“What are these doing in your bed!?”

A pair of smallclothes that were clearly not his own dangled on the edge of the blade. 

Selwyn’s reply was more to himself than Brienne. “The real question we should be asking is what did that woman leave wearing under her skirts.” 

“This is disgusting father! You promised about the brothels! I’ll not have Joanna sleep on  _ that _ bed.”

Selwyn scoffed. “Just because the woman was more flexible than a brothel worker, does not mean she works in one! Well… come to think of it, I never asked. That wouldn’t have been a very polite way to welcome a dignitary from Dorne.”

“A dignitary!? You slept with a dignitary!? Who?” Brienne’s eyes were wide in disbelief. 

“Calm down, child. A vassal  _ did  _ visit from Dorne to discuss trade, but rest assured I did not bed  _ that  _ one. He wasn’t my type. Too much cock, not enough teats. We did accomplish much though! We’ve a new agreement backed by Prince Doran! You’ll be quite proud…”

“Do not change the subject.” Brienne waved the smallclothes dangling at the edge of her dagger.

With a heavy sigh, Selwyn shrugged. “Well  _ I _ didn’t leave them behind! Surely they’d not even cover one of my asscheeks. I’m not even certain they’d cover my more important bits. Speaking of… the twins. One nearly shattered my sapphires. Can you perhaps suggest they don’t run headfirst into things? Is that what broke the door? I’m worried about them…” Selwyn pointed to his head in explanation. 

Dropping the smallclothes to the floor at her father’s feet, Brienne glared. “They did not break the door with their heads.... I think it was a lance. Apologies. They looked so adorable in their little armor though. Remember when we used to joust?”

“Now who is changing the subject!? I accomplished much while you were away. Oh, and the Vale! Wait until you hear what I convinced that nut, Lysa, to agree to.”

“Brienne! There’s shit on the rug! He rolled on it!” Jaime’s voice carried down the stairs and echoed off the walls. Glancing up the staircase, Selwyn saw Barristan chasing after a screaming Joanna as the young girl tried to descend the stairs and presumably flee towards the port.

Jaime smirked at Barristan and pointed behind him. “Hey, Barristan. You don’t want to save this rug, do you?”


	4. A New Knight - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place 3 years after the knights moved to Tarth (where Part 1 left off). Selwyn, Braime, and Gennistan head to King's Landing for the tourney in which Rhaella is to compete. Unbeknownst to Rhaella, Jon plans to knight her at the feast that night (or rather, he intends to have Barristan do the honors).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a part 2 to this (post feast while everyone is visiting King's Landing) that will be posted a different day.

**Selwyn**

Selwyn sat in the royal box beside Genna, Jaime, and Brienne. The tourney was packed with nobles and common folk alike, all hoping to get a glimpse of the events… and the legendary knights returned home. 

_As if I don’t endure enough of this on my island._

It was the day of Rhaella’s first competition in the knight’s division despite still being a squire. Little did Rhaella know, but it was also the day that she would be knighted at the victory feast. Brienne, Jaime, and Barristan were honored guests of course… because why the hells not? _Lets celebrate them even more. They’re not adored enough._

Selwyn sighed heavily as he watched two knights crash together violently from atop their horses. He chuckled at the sight of both knights gasping for air and writhing about on the ground. _Absurd. I’ll never understand this shit._

The competitor list was impressive, that much Selwyn would concede. Knights from across the kingdoms entered the competition to prove themselves worthy. A part of Selwyn wondered if Barristan would enter and win the entire thing because of course he bloody would. 

The knights of Tarth had discussed as much on the way over. Jaime had suggested they all enter a competition and pool the winnings to fund a night out in the city. Of course, Genna put a stop to that.

_‘Let Rhaella have something without the three of you causing a scene!’_

Of course, causing a scene was precisely what Barristan was doing at that very moment. When Selwyn first met Barristan, he had been surprised at how quiet the fabled knight was. For years when Selwyn heard tales of the renowned knight, he pictured a man as arrogant and loud as his goodson. Instead, the man he met was docile and humble. He stood in stark contrast to the man who won tourneys with ease, and won wars like it was his gods damned job. Well, admittedly it _was_ his job to do just that for nearly fifty years. 

Barristan was turning 80 later that year, but he had the nerve to look closer to 40 despite the full head of white hair atop his perfect little head with his much-loved, dimpled face. Then there was Jaime. The ass turned 51 that year and looked 20. Selwyn glanced to his right past Genna and groaned at the sight of his goodson looking as golden as ever.

Soon Rhaella came out for her second round, and Barristan was right back at it again. Running up and down the railing like a gods damned master-at-arms barking all manner of commands, the aged knight shouted out instruction at Rhaella while she put on her helm. Selwyn had never seen the man so loud and invested in anything. 

_No, that’s not entirely true. There was that incident with stoolball. That was very revealing._

Rhaella only laughed and nodded at whatever nonsense was flying from Barristan’s mouth. Standing at Rhaella’s side, the Hound grumbled and rolled his eyes at Barristan. He barked loud enough to reach the stands. “Alright, alright! We heard you the first ten times!”

Moving closer to where Rhaella and the Hound stood on the field below, Barristan leaned over the railing to offer more advice. One row behind Selwyn, Olenna hummed contentedly from her seat beside Catelyn. She called out loud enough to reach Barristan’s ears. “Barristan! Lean over more! Rhaella can’t hear you!”

_Oh by the gods, Olenna! Keep your smallclothes on._

The former Lord Commander glanced back in confusion. His questioning eyes were met with dismissive hand waves from Jaime and Brienne. “Ignore her! Rhaella can hear you just fine! Most everyone can.” 

At Selwyn’s side, Genna sighed at the sight. “How much more of this shit?”

King Jon chuckled from behind Selwyn as he leaned forward. “It’s only the joust, Lady Genna. They’ve got the melee after this.”

“What!? All in one day!?” Genna’s voice caught the attention of those sitting nearest them. In the royal box, it was mostly the other Great Houses and key dignitaries, but Selwyn couldn’t help but laugh at the expressions on their faces. Their little group was making a proper scene. Barristan was ready to fall over the railing and onto the field, and Genna was calling for an end to what just started.

“The squires fought yesterday. Lord Ned did quite well. He won the melee.” Brienne spoke offhandedly, but Selwyn could see the unease on her face. Yesterday they took supper with the Starks and Robb’s son, Ned. The boy was one year older than Rhaella, and clearly smitten with her. Jaime had appeared ready to shove his fork into the boy’s head.

Glancing two rows below them, Selwyn smirked as little Ned watched eagerly and cheered on his friend. Rhaella’s horse surged forward as she held her lance confidently. Her opponent was Ser Lyn Corbray. With a loud crack, Rhaella’s lance met Ser Lyn’s armor and knocked him from his horse. At the victory, Barristan and the Hound jumped into the air and screamed. “Yes!” The men clapped louder than most in attendance, both reaching towards one another in celebration. 

Selwyn snorted and laughed at the pair. Part of Selwyn considered it might be fun to sneak down and tip Barritsan over the railing. 

_No. That would only get Ser Dimples more attention. We don’t need all that._

“Nice!” Jaime shouted at Brienne’s side. He smiled widely and leaned forward in disbelief. “I thought she’d get knocked onto her ass in the first tilt! She’s going to the third round!”

Brienne scoffed at his side. “Jaime! Have a little confidence in our girl. I thought she’d get knocked off in this round. Oh… but look at her in her little armor. So adorable.”

_What? Little armor? She’s already of height to her father! A bloody auroch that one._

Rhaella was tall for her age, but not as broad as Brienne. Still, she was extremely strong and well-schooled in the joust thanks to Barristan. Brienne had encouraged Rhaella to enter the melee, but Rhaella wanted to make her grandpa proud. 

Several more matches came with those still in their second round. Selwyn sighed heavily at the unspoken acknowledgement that he agreed with Genna. _Gods. This will take forever. I’m hungry._

When Rhaella came out for her third round, Barristan jumped to attention. He started yammering incessantly and pointing at her opponent. Selwyn glanced across the field and saw Ser Nymeria putting on her helm.

_Oh gods. A bloody Kingsguard in round three, and one from Dorne at that! Rhaella will lose this tilt._

Barristan was frantic and barking at Rhaella, but the girl was pure concentration. Even the Hound looked unnerved by the matchup and tried to get through to Rhaella. The spark in Rhaella’s eyes reminded Selwyn of a young Brienne. When Brienne was that age and she got an idea in her head, there was no stopping her; a stubborn resolve befitting a Stormlander. Selwyn smiled widely at the look in his granddaughter’s eyes.

“She’ll win this tilt.” Selwyn spoke the words aloud to no one in particular. 

At his side, Brienne and Jaime snorted. Selwyn’s goodson rolled his eyes and resignation laced his tone. “Please. She’s facing Ser Nymeria. She had a good run of it, but at least she’ll lose to a worthy opponent.”

“Wager me! My granddaughter will win this tilt.” At Selwyn’s words, a few onlookers took interest. 

Robin Arryn smirked from his seat beside his wife, Joy. “I’ll wager you a gold dragon.”

More of the nobles got in on the action with all betting for Nymeria. From two rows down, little Ned called out. “I’ll wager on Rhaella, Lord Selwyn.”

Hearing the wagers at his back, Barristan spun around. “Who is betting against my Rhaella!?”

The Hound’s head snapped towards the stands. “What’s that!? Which one, said it!?”

Jaime’s eager fingers pointed out all the naysayers before nodding and clapping at Barristan. “You’re doing great by the way! Effective mentoring! I have complete confidence!” Leaning over and whispering at Selwyn, Jaime raised a brow. “Put me down for Nymeria.”

As the two women moved into position, Selwyn held his breath. _Come on, girl! You’re pure Tarth today!_

When the women crashed together, Selwyn winced at the impact. It took a moment’s hesitation after the exchange, but Nymeria fell from her horse with a thud. Leaping from his seat, Selwyn cheered as loud as Barristan and the Hound. “Yes! Tarth!”

Reaching across the rows, Selwyn and little Ned clasped hands in celebration. The crowd went wild at the incredible upset by the young Lannister. At Selwyn’s side, Genna groaned and covered her ears. “Gods, Sel! So bloody loud!”

Jaime and Brienne sat slack-jawed in their seats. Brienne’s hands covered her gaping mouth as she stared in disbelief. “That’s my daughter. She beat Ser Nymeria!”

Barristan was hopping like a boy of ten and screaming at Rhaella. From the lists, the Hound clapped triumphantly as Rhaella guided her horse back towards him. The pair of knights were beside themselves with joy as Nymeria recovered and joined them to celebrate. 

The Dornish knight was all smiles as she patted Rhaella on the back. “Nice job little lion! Gods! I’ll feel that for a week!”

Collecting his winnings, Selwyn reached out a hand to Jaime with a smug expression on his face. “Pay up, son. I’ll put this to good us in the taverns this week.”

The jousting went on for several more rounds. With each tilt, Rhaella earned another improbable victory. Even Genna was beginning to enjoy the event. From the side entrance of the stands, the twins came running over. They had their cousins, Tyrion, and Sansa at their back.

Tyrion called out as he appraised the lists. “What did we miss?”

Barristan gave them an earful as they passed. “Where have you been! The gods damned library!? This is important!” 

Laughter shook Selwyn’s chest as House Lannister of the Rock scrambled up the steps after being thoroughly chastised. Sansa took a seat beside Selwyn and clutched her chest in horror. “I just got yelled at by Ser Barristan of all people!” 

The king leaned down and whispered to Sansa. “I don't know what’s more amusing. The joust or Barristan and the Hound. Their heads are about to explode.” 

At Jon’s side, Ned sighed heavily. “I still think this was a bit overdone today. The treasury took quite the hit.”

_That man can brood well and hard. My gods._

At Ned’s side, Catelyn squealed with delight. “Look at Bran! Here he comes again!”

It was down to four competitors. Ser Bran and Ser Loras were prepared to face one another. The victor would face the winner of Rhaella’s match against Ser Brance. It was at a tourney many years ago that Loras met his love, Brance. For two years, the knights competed for champion in each tourney they entered. They were both phenomenal at the joust, and Selwyn cringed at the thought of his granddaughter facing Brance. 

Bran and Loras prepared for their tilt. From what Brienne indicated, Bran was fantastic from atop a horse. He worked harder than most to perfect his riding as it ensured advantage where his legs could not. At Selwyn’s back, he heard Catelyn speak nervously. “Gods, Ned. Tell me when it’s over. I can’t look.”

The crowd was brimming with excitement as the two Kingsguard lined up. From his seat, Selwyn was thoroughly invested in it now. _Come on little bird knight. Knock Loras to his silly ass. Anything to get a rise out of Olenna._

As the men came together, Selwyn winced at the violent impact. Both men rocked backwards, but both remained atop their horses. Sansa all but fell off the bench. “Oh gods! How barberic. I’ve not attended one of these since I was a child. I’m never letting the boys do this, Tyrion.”

The little savages jumped to their feet and clapped loudly. Little Barristan shouted down towards the lists. “Again! Aim for the sternum! That’ll knock him on his ass!”

Barristan glanced over his shoulder and gave an approving nod before turning back towards the lists. _By the Seven! This man has been training the grandchildren. No wonder they're vicious._

Once more, the knights lined up and prepared to crash together. As the horses took off, Selwyn held his breath. The jousting lances found armor once more, but this time, Loras went flying from his horse. 

_I suppose Bran isn’t the only one who can fly._

At Selwyn’s back, Jon, Ned, and Catelyn cheered loudly. It was the first real emotion that Selwyn had observed in Ned over the years. To his right, Brienne clapped loudly for Bran. “Yes! Look at Bran! So adorable in his little armor.”

_Is she drunk? What is with the little armor thing?_

Then Rhaella prepared to face Ser Brance. Selwyn had never felt more on the edge of his seat and Barristan appeared ready to pass out. He couldn’t stop pacing as he spoke animatedly to Rhaella. It was clear that Rhaella was biting back a laugh as the Hound futzed with her armor. 

Leaning over the railing, Barristan spoke sternly in words that Sewlyn could not quite make out. Once more, Catelyn’s motherly voice called out. “Oh gods. You should have given Barristan a little seat down there, Ned. He’s going to fall on his head and the Hound looks ready to throttle him.”

Olenna swatted Catelyn’s arm. “What’s wrong with you! And ruin my view!? Barristan is just fine where he is.”

More bets against Rhaella were presented to Sewlyn. He grimaced and looked at the coin he had collected from earlier. _It would be a shame to lose this all for pride. Perhaps I don’t wager on this round._

“All in! Put it all in on our Rhaella!” Jaime shouted aggressively in reply to the naysayers and Selwyn’s eyes went wide.

“You just bet against her tilts ago!” 

Jaime snorted in reply. “I was merely testing your resolve! You did well.”

Agreeing with Jaime, Genna nudged Selwyn's side. “Come on, Sel! Don’t be stingy! Wager it all.”

_My welcoming funds. No..._

The crowd was going crazy around him, and Selwyn caved under the pressure. _This is no good. Barristan better yell at her some more._

When Rhaella put on her helm and rode out to take her place, Selwyn’s legs started to shake nervously. _Seven hells. My coin._

“She’s too young for this, Jon! She should be with the squires.” Catelyn spoke nervously at Selwyn’s back. 

Ned sighed heavily and patted Catelyn’s arm once more. “She’s a tough girl, Cat. A proper Tarth. She’ll be fine.”

“A Tarth!” Jaime’s head snapped back towards Ned in disgust. “A Lannister! You see! She’ll knock Bran from his little perch next.”

“You want to make wagers now, Jaime! She’s not even won the match!” Ned scoffed in reply. As the two men began to bicker, Rhaella and Brance urged their horses forward. The crowd held a collective breath as the two crashed together. 

It felt to Selwyn as though the air was knocked from his own lungs at the impact. Both combatants survived the first pass, but Brance was leaning to his side. The knight wrapped an arm around his middle, but turned his horse back around.

_Again, Rhaella! In the gut! In the gut!_

The twins went wild and jumped up and down. “Come on, Rhaella! Take his head off!”

_By the gods… These children are Thenns!_

Brienne and Genna clutched one another as the horses moved back into position. Selwyn felt his jaw clench in anticipation for the next pass. The crowd leaned on the edge of their seats and waited for the horses to move. Glancing between the two competitors, Selwyn observed that Brance certainly looked worse off. The horses charged once again, and Rhaella took advantage of Brance’s obvious injury.

Loras’ love fell to the ground with a mighty thud. Ever her mother’s daughter, Rhaella rode over and removed her helm to check on Brance. The crowd began to discuss wagers for the final match. Of course, the odds were overwhelmingly in Bran’s favor. Rhaella was but a squire, and Bran a mighty Kingsguard. He had unhorsed Loras, and he was poised to win the tourney.

To Selwyn’s right, Ned and Jaime began to bicker. Jaime had never seemed so certain of anything in his life. “Lannister versus Stark, as it should be! Come on, Ned! What’s your wager?”

Ned scoffed and stood from his seat. “Winter is coming for your daughter.”

Genna guffawed loudly and shook her head. “Oh gods. If they only knew.” 

The reference to young Ned Stark was clear, and the boy did little to mask his affections for Rhaella. “I wager for Rhaella!”

Ned bristled at the words. “You wager against our House!?”

Jaime’s chest swelled with pride. “That’s right! Beware the mighty… sea lion.” 

“No… Jaime. You need to sit down now.” Brienne reached up to tug him down, but Jaime was committed to his fabricated sigil. “They’re very dangerous you know. Sea lions. More vicious than they look.”

Catelyn was beside herself with laughter at the failed effort to make a sea lion sound intimidating. “A sea lion, Jaime? That’s what you’re calling yourself now. With those cute little faces and sad little barks?”

“You’ve not heard a Tarth sea lion, Catelyn. They’re very commanding and very… populous.”

_What? Populous? I’ve never seen a sea lion on Tarth. Is that supposed to make them more intimidating?_

Catelyn bit back a laugh and nodded facetiously. “Yes, they’ll kill you with cuteness.” 

With a snort and expression of offense, Jaime spoke snidely to Catelyn. “Yes, Catelyn, they could kill you with cuteness. Obviously…” Jaime pointed at himself as though explanation enough. “All the money, Sel! Sea lion for the win.”

Genna huffed in annoyance at the exchange. “Barristan’s the one who trained her at the joust. I wouldn’t call her a sea lion.”

“Fine, Genna!” Jaime leaned over and gestured widely. “So she’s a sea lion with a blade of wheat in her mouth. Are you satisfied?”

“Well now that is very _menacing_ , Jaime.” Catelyn snorted and pointed at the field. “Here they come. A wolf versus a little, sea lion gnawing on some wheat.” 

“Sea lions eat birds, you know. So good luck to your son the three-eyed seagull or whatever he fancies himself.” Jaime replied flippantly and took his seat. 

“What? Sea lions don’t eat birds.” Genna leaned across Brienne and shook her head at Jaime, but he was still committed to his absurd lie.

“They do if they’re already dead, Genna! They’re smart animals. They’ll not just pass up an easy meal.”

At Selwyn’s left, Tyrion sighed and looked with disinterest towards the field. “I just don’t understand why he can’t be a lion of Tarth? A lion would have a much easier time beating a wolf than a sea lion. Can a sea lion even run away?” 

Sansa hummed in reply, but spoke with uncertainty heavy in her tone. “This is all very confusing for me. I’m not certain who to cheer for.” 

Both Ned and Jaime answered sharply at the same time.

“Your brother!”

“Your niece!”

Brienne’s face was soft as Selwyn appraised her. “But they both look so adorable in their little armor. Perhaps a draw would be best.”

“No!” It was the first time that Ned and Jaime agreed on anything. 

Glancing towards the bottom of the stands, Selwyn chuckled at Barristan pacing wildly. The Hound looked ready to faint as he grabbed his head and watched Rhaella move into position. As Rhaella and Bran both took their positions, they waved excitedly as though preparing to do battle by way of hugging. Not _that_ kind of hugging as little Barristan described it, but the more innocent form. 

As helms were lowered and jousting lances put into position, Bran and Rhaella urged their horses forward. Barristan side-skipped down the length of the railing while waving frantically and yelling at Rhaella. The crowd cheered wildly as the competitors landed vicious blows to one another, but both held strong atop their horses. 

Barristan and the Hound groaned at the impact. With his hands on his head, Barristan screamed out like a maniac. “Angle right, Rhae!!! Right!” The Hound dropped to a knee and buried his face in his hands; the entire ordeal seemingly too much for him. 

Selwyn noted a heavy silence around him. House Lannister of the Rock and of Tarth were wide-eyed and silent. At his back, House Stark mirrored House Lannister. Jon seemed amused by it all, but even the king knew better than to take sides in this one. 

Looking at his massive pile of winnings, Selwyn choked back a sob at the thought of losing it all. As the competitors moved back into position, Selwyn felt a set of claws dig into his forearm. Genna was the picture of worry as she stared ahead.

“She’ll be alright, Genna. Rhaella’s a tough girl.”

Genna startled and glanced at Selwyn. “I know that. I’m worried about my dolt husband. He’s going to pass out.”

With a snort, Selwyn looked down at Barristan. He was hopping on his feet in anticipation as the horses began to move forward. Once again, he began side-skipping down the length of the stands. Two lances reached out, and both knights hit their targets once more. As with the first pass, both competitors swayed violently backwards, but neither fell. 

In a proper fit, Barristan dropped to his knees and grabbed his head. “No! Gods dammit the _other_ right!”

The only thing louder than Barristan was the collective gasp of the crowd. Selwyn had to admit, it was an incredible match. Both competitors prepared for another pass. Of course, each waved excitedly at the other’s continued presence. 

_I think they’re missing the point._

The little savages began to shout encouragement at their sister from where they stood. At Selwyn's side, Sansa grumbled. “This is so violent. Look at how they’re ruining that nice armor.”

“Gods! Brienne, we should have given her the love coin for luck!” Jaime gasped as though releasing the error that contributed to the prolonged contest. 

At the words, Brienne’s mouth dropped. “Is it too late!? Can we give it to her!?”

“No! That’s cheating!” Ned barked and jumped to his feet. “Come on, Bran! Get in there!”

“You can do it, Rhaella!” Little Ned jumped to his feet as Talisa and Robb glanced up at their son with horrified expressions on their faces. 

“That little shit.” Ned grumbled from Selwyn’s back, but a knowing smirk stretched across Catelyn’s face.

Bran and Rhaella urged their horses forward once more. The sight of Barristan side-skipping down the length of the stands was nearly enough to make Selwyn forget about this massive wager. 

_He could serve as a horse in this silly event._

The crowd noise was deafening as Bran and Rhaella approached. With their lances held outward, Selwyn watched Rhaella land a vicious blow against Bran. The Stark knight fell from his horse at the impact and House Lannister jumped to their feet.

Barristan jumped over the railing and ran towards Rhaella as she brought her horse to a stop and dismounted. In their excitement, Barristan and the Hound tackled Rhaella to the ground. 

_I don’t think he’s meant to jump the railing. They really should get better security at these things._

Selwyn had never seen Brienne so loud and excited about anything as she jumped to her feet and cheered for her daughter. Jon lunged forward and threw his arms around Brienne. “Oh gods! She did it!”

Jaime had his arms in the air and turned slowly towards Ned and Catelyn with his mouth ajar. “Victory is ours! The mighty sea lion!”

Ned groaned in distaste, but Selwyn couldn’t help but join in when the twins and Jaime started doing their obnoxious sea lion barking. Selwyn’s hands greedily collected all the coin won from the wager. As Barristan and the Hound lifted Rhaella to her feet, they shouted excitedly in her face. Her helm had fallen off in their assault, but she was smiling widely; a smile that was entirely Brienne. 

Bran made his way over to hug the young woman. His face held the biggest grin that Selwyn had ever seen when the pair embraced. When Bran stepped back, he laughed and began walking with her towards the royal box. Selwyn could just make out the words at Rhaella’s lips. “Are you alright?”

Bran chuckled and patted her shoulder. “Don’t worry! I had the limp before the joust!”

One of the attendants handed Rhaella a crown of flowers and she laughed knowing that she had to name a queen of love and beauty.

Jogging towards the stands with the crown of flowers in her hand, Rhaella smiled widely and looked at her friend, Ned Stark. “Come on little wolf! I beat your uncle for your crown.”

Robb’s eyes sparked and his cheeks heated as he rushed forward and grabbed the crown. At the sight of the exchange between the pair, any mirth died on the faces of Barristan, Sandor, Jaime, and Ned. Just as young Ned put on the crown, Daenerys rushed into the stands. 

“Oh gods, I’m late! What did I miss!?”

**Rhaella**

Rhaella laughed loudly among her table of friends and family as the feast got under way. Her family’s table included both the Kingsguard and her Tarth kin. When Rhaella entered the tourney, she had not expected to win, but she hoped to at least make it through a couple of tilts. 

While Rhaella had wanted to enter the melee like her mother had in youth, she couldn’t. With her Grandpa Barri there, she wanted to enter the joust for him. From the time she was old enough to walk, Rhaella idolized her grandpa. She read about him, her father, and her mother in the White Book. It was for Barristan that Rhaella wanted to win. Her grandpa had taught her the joust and led her training for most of her life. 

Rhaella beamed as she sat with the three most important men in her life; her father, her grandfather, and Sandor. While Rhaella loved all of her kin dearly, she was a daddy’s girl, and a grandpa’s girl. She grew up in the White Sword Tower with her Ser Uncles and Ser Aunts, and the Hound played the part of father when her parents left for Tarth. It was difficult to see them all off at the docks, but Rhaella knew that with the Hound, she would be safe and loved while away from home. 

Of course, she was excited to see everyone. Her parents and grandfathers visited when they could, or she would journey home to Tarth, but to have them all there with her was special. 

The Lord Commander, Ser Brynden, was last to arrive at the table as he had been speaking with Jon. “My gods! They’re twins now.” Brynden stopped behind Barristan and grabbed his shoulders. “Look at Ser Father and Ser Son in their little matching outfits of Tarth.”

The sworn siblings chuckled and wolf-whistled at their former sworn brothers. Loras couldn’t let the opportunity to tease his former brothers pass. His arm reached behind Brance’s back to pat Jaime’s shoulder. “So cute in your little coordinated doublets and breeches. Do you and Ser Father plan your outfits daily?” 

“What outfits? We spend our days swimming in the sea and lazing on the beach. What do you do during the day, Loras?”

“I stand prettily outside King Jon’s chambers. I must say, I do a fine job of it. I’m probably the best we have.”

“That’s because the pretty two moved to Tarth!” Nymeria teased from down the table. “My sisters went to Tarth moons ago and said it was impossible to walk around the village when the handsome, former Kingsguard were there.”

Loras guffawed at the words. “Oh! Is that where all the handsome Kingsguard are meant to retire. Perhaps I’ll go there when the time comes. I’ll bring my grandmother so Lady Genna has someone to conspire with.”

“No! No more bloody Kingsguard on my island! Particularly not you, Loras! A man can only endure so much.” Selwyn shook his head in refute as he reached for his wine up. As Brynden took his seat between Ser Pod and Ser Bran, the table broke into various conversations as the feast got under way. 

Rhaella chuckled as she sat wedged between Barristan and the Hound; each man had their wife beside them. While earlier in the day they were barking instructions and cheering her on, now they were leaning over her and excitedly recounting her victory through every tilt. Across from her, Rhaella’s parents and grandpa Sel beamed. Jaime raised his wine cup and boasted for all to hear. “And I didn’t doubt her for a second!”

“What!? You bet against her!” Selwyn scoffed and leaned across the table at Rhaella. “I didn’t doubt you for a moment, sweetling! I started all the betting for you!”

Rhaella bit back a laugh knowing what was coming. On cue, Barristan gasped and grabbed Jaime’s wine cup from his hands. “You bet against our Rhaella!?”

“What? No… of course not! I was simply trying to appear objective. We were sitting among the other Great Houses and it would have been rude.” Jaime reached for the wine cup, but Barristan held it away.

“No! You get nothing. You’re lying!” Barristan scoffed and handed the cup to the Hound who drank it all in one sip.

Loras and Brance laughed loudly and clapped at Jaime’s left side. Leaning across Brance, Loras smiled widely and swatted Jaime on the chest. “Uh oh! Ser Son is in trouble with Ser Father! You won’t be swimming when you get home. You’ll be drowning.”

Jaime’s scoffed loudly at Loras. “Why don’t you and Brance go rub one another’s sore asses from your sound defeats at the hands of Bran and my daughter. Besides, I’m not lying!” Jaime glanced back at Barristan and raised a challenging brow. “You don’t know what I was saying or doing. You were too busy hanging over the side of the railing and galloping up and down the bloody stands like a would-be destrier.”

Barristan rolled his eyes and grabbed the jug of wine before Jaime could reach for it. “I know you’re lying. Your left eye gets all squinty when you lie.”

Brienne guffawed and clutched her chest; her head nodding emphatically. “It’s true. Your lip curls up a bit too. You’re an awful liar.”

Leaning into her grandpa, Rhaella hugged Barristan and spoke teasingly as she glanced at her father. “Thank you for believing in me grandpa.” After Barristan gave her a squeeze, Rhaella leaned into Sandor. “And you too Ser Uncle Hound. I knew I could count on the two of you to believe in me.”

Jaime crossed his arms. “Did you not hear our sea lion barking? Clearly we were cheering for you.”

Laughing loudly, Bran leaned across Loras. “Is that what the sound was? I thought it was a sick hound.”

“A sick hound sounds better than that.” Sandor grumbled and shook his head disapprovingly at Jaime.

“Do you see those obnoxious wolves over there?” Jaime pointed at the Stark table. “I practically wagered the Rock against them. Thank gods you won, because Tyrion would not have appreciated it. They’re very _annoying_ people, by the way. You really should have given your little flower crown to someone different. Your grandpa is pretty enough. The ladies _adore_ his dimples.” Jaime spoke the words as he glanced at Selwyn teasingly. 

_Gods. I missed all of them._

Rhaella reached across the table and grabbed her dad’s arm. “It’s alright dad. I would have wagered against me in every tilt. I got quite lucky today.”

Not long into the feast, Jon stood to formally announce the victors. Rhaella had not expected to hear her name called that evening, but she was excited to share the moment with her family of Kingsguard and kin. 

At her side, Barristan was buzzing with excitement as though he had won. _Gods. He is awfully excited. He truly loves tourneys._

With a wide smile and a cup of wine in hand, Jon stood at the front of the hall. “Thank you all for attending and what a wonderful tourney! Tonight, we honor our champions and enjoy these peaceful times. In the squires division, we honor the melee champion, Lord Eddard Stark!”

Rhaella felt her chest swell with pride. She clapped excitedly, but Sandor teasingly tried to still her hands. “You can do better than that shit, little lion.”

With a wide smile at Sandor, Rhaella nudged him and rolled her eyes. The king’s voice captured her attention once more. “Also in the squires division, we honor the joust champion, Lady Val Clegane!” 

Rhaella cheered loudly for her friend! At her side, Sandor’s chest swelled with pride as he looked to his eldest daughter. Sandor’s girls sat at a table with Rhaella’s twin brothers and other squires. The youngest Lannisters of Tarth, Joanna and Arthuer, were too young for the feast and were already being put to bed by the septa. 

Jon’s voice grew louder as he announced the knight’s division. “In the melee, we honor the champion, Ser Yvonn Clegane!” 

The Kingsguard table cheered wildly for Yvonn. She was a vicious fighter and Rhaella loved sparring with her in the yards. It was no surprise that she won the melee, and Rhaella was happy for her. Sandor had never looked prouder than hearing the names of his daughter and wife called by the king.

With a wide smile, Jon smirked at Rhaella. “In the joust, we honor the champion, Lady Rhaella Lannister of Tarth; our youngest in the division and only non-knight entrant!”

Rhaella felt her face flush at all the attention. The hall cheered and clapped loudly, but none louder than the Kingsguard and her kin. Rhaella was surprised when Jon spoke once more.

“Of course, it is only fitting that Lady Rhaella defeat our best knights in the joust on the night we planned to knight her. I would ask that Lady Rhaella Lannister come forward and kneel.”

_Oh my gods. What?_

Rhaella’s eyes went wide and she glanced at her parents. They were beaming at her; their eyes bright and their smiles wide. At her side, Sandor patted her back. “Never had a better squire, and now I’ll never know a better knight.”

Standing on shaky legs, Rhaella moved towards King Jon. It felt surreal; as though she was outside herself looking on. 

As Rhaella came to stand before Jon, she knelt and looked up at him wide-eyed. He smiled warmly before raising his voice once more. 

“Now, I can hardly say that I’m surprised Lady Rhaella won the tourney today. She participated in her first tourney before she was technically of age to squire. She won champion in the squire division every tourney she entered after that. It hardly seemed fair though. After all, her parents are two of the most renowned former Kingsguard and raised her in the White Sword Tower. When she was born, she was first held by her Ser Parents, then her Ser Grandfather, then her Ser Uncles. She has grown up in the White Sword Tower and received training under six of the fabled ‘Seven who faced death’. Her grandfather taught her the joust, and might have offered a _bit_ of encouragement throughout the day…”

The hall laughed loudly at the reference to Barristan’s antics during the joust. When the laughter died down, Jon continued. “... and even though her very proud, though _very_ skeptical, father did bet against her in one tilt...”

“I was bluffing!” Jaime scoffed and it took everything in Rhaella not to burst out laughing. 

Jon bit back a laugh and continued. “...we are hardly surprised that she took out more than one Kingsguard in her victory today. Given her lineage and upbringing, her knighthood was never a matter of _if_ , but _when_. Of course, it would not be fitting for me to do the honors.”

Rhaella’s brows furrowed slightly. Her mother had been knighted by her nephew, King Jon, though her father had been knighted by another knight; Ser Arthur. With a warm smile, Jon glanced at the Kingsguard table.

“There is no knight more appropriate to knight Lady Rhaella than her _very_ proud grandpa; Ser Barristan the Bold. I would ask my former Lord Commander, Ser Barristan, the Night Kingslayer, to come up and do the honors.”

Rhaella gasped and smiled widely as she turned towards the table. It was evident that her grandpa had no idea that he was to receive the request, but judging by the looks on the faces of everyone else at the table, they knew. The room seemed to fade away as Rhaella’s grandpa stood in shock and made his way towards the front of the hall. When their eyes met, he smiled widely at her.

Rhaella wanted to leap up and hug him, but she remained in place and watched as he unsheathed Blackfyre. When the flat of the blade came to Rhaella’s shoulder, she committed every word and image to memory.

“In the name of the Warrior, I charge you to be brave. In the name of the Father, I charge you to be just. In the name of the Mother, I charge you to protect the innocent. Arise, Rhaella Lannister, a knight of the Seven Kingdoms.”

When Rhaella stood, she wrapped her arms around her grandpa. No matter how tall she grew, she always felt like a little girl when embraced by Barristan. As the crowd cheered loudly around them, Rhaella was transported back to her childhood. 

_Ten years ago_

“I want to compete in the tourney!” At five years old, Rhaella was ready to take on the world. She had her wooden sword in hand as she stood in her grandpa’s study. He bit back a laugh and rounded the table. 

Crouching before her, Barristan cupped her cheeks and smiled. “You will, sweetling. Perhaps first though… you should go back to bed. It’s quite late, and an aspiring knight needs her rest.”

Glancing to the window, Rhaella could see the moon high in the night sky. Her father was on guard duty that night, and her mother was having tea with Auntie Genna. She wasn’t supposed to know that, but she had snuck into the dining hall to see what they were laughing about. 

“You’re still awake. So are Auntie Genna and Mommy. They are drinking tea and laughing about something, but I don’t think it's so funny.” 

Smiling warmly, Barristan shrugged. “Well, I am quite tired actually. Will you tell me a bedtime story then?”

A wide smile tugged at Rhaella’s lips. “I’ll tell you one if you tell me about your first tourney.”

Barristan huffed a laugh and lifted the young girl in his arms as he stood. “Alright. Lets get you back to your room.”

“I want to stay with you and Auntie Genna tonight. The twins get up too early and try to take my sword.”

“Alright. Lets get your lion first and put the sword away. I don’t need another stab to the head tonight.” Barristan carried Rhaella to her room where the twins were sleeping soundly. Her stuffed lion was still on the bed where she left it before sneaking from the room. They dropped off her sword and went down the hall to her grandpa’s room. It was her favorite room because it had him. 

When Barristan set Rhaella down on the bed, she moved to the middle and crawled under the covers. She loved hearing stories from her father and grandpa about when they were squires. Her father’s stories were always very dramatic though. He had to reenact everything which was funny, but mommy thought it wasn’t so helpful for bedtime. 

“How old were you at your first tourney?”

Barristan reclined next to her and studied the ceiling as though it held the answer. “Ten. I wasn’t supposed to compete. I dressed as a mystery knight at a tourney at Blackhaven. Of course, I was quite small, so the knights knew that I had no business being there. They laughed at me, but Prince Duncan jousted with me when no one else would.”

“You competed against the prince!? Not the squires!?” Rhaella hopped to her knees and stared wide-eyed at her grandpa. 

Barristan chuckled. “Well I wasn't _supposed_ to. That’s why I dressed as a mystery knight. I lost of course, but that’s how I earned the name. Prince Duncan called me ‘Barristan the Bold’.” 

“I want to fight with the knights too.” Rhaella nodded confidently and laid back down on her grandpa’s chest. “I want to be bold like you and beat the knights before I’m one.”

She always knew her grandpa was smiling just by the sound of his voice. “You will. I’ll teach you how to joust, but first, you should sleep.”

  
  


Now as Rhaella stood in the hall embracing her grandpa, she whispered to him. “I told you I’d beat the knights someday.”

Barristan broke the embrace and laughed as he cupped her cheeks. The sensation made her feel five all over again. “Of course you did! You’re basically a Selmy.”

King Jon stepped forward to congratulate her as the crowd continued to cheer. When Rhaella made her way back to the table, the Kingsguard greeted her excitedly. Her Ser Uncles and Ser Aunts embraced her tightly and ruffled her hair. 

The tightest hugs came from Sandor and her Tarth kin. Grandpa Sel and her mother gave proper hugs that could squeeze her head right off if they tried. Of course, her father became misty eyed as he appraised his daughter. “My little girl is a knight now.”

“Father, are you crying?” Rhaella bit back a laugh as her father rubbed at his eyes.

“No! It’s the smoke from all the bloody torches. My eyes hurt.” 

The feast went late into the night. Rhaella enjoyed having a dance with both her grandfathers, hre father, and Sandor. At the end of the night, it was young Ned who asked for a dance. They both had much to accomplish in life, but Ned always made his feelings for Rhaella clear. The day prior when he won his division, he had sought her out in the Keep.

_‘I’d crown you the queen of love and beauty with flowers, but they don’t hand those out in the squires division. Perhaps a kiss instead.’_

And so he did.


	5. Evenstar Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selwyn introduces the 'of Tarth' families to Evenstar Day.

**Selwyn**

Ten moons had passed since Jaime and Barristan arrived and stole away with Selwyn’s status as the most desirable man on Tarth. Today, not even that fact would bring Selwyn down. It was Evenstar Day. The day where the Evenstar was visible in the sky for the entirety of the day. 

For Tarth, it was the most important day of the year. This year, they had new Tarths to celebrate the day with. Well, Lannisters and Selmys  _ of Tarth _ .

Selwyn walked excitedly down the hallway. It was the one day of the year that he arose early; earlier than those ridiculous knights from the mainland. Selwyn had spent far too many moons nearly falling into the Stranger’s arms when he opened his bedroom door to find his own version of the Kingsguard standing at attention outside with wide smiles and energetic faces. 

Moving towards the children’s room, Selwyn paused when he saw the pendant dangling from the outside.  _ Gods. They start early. No, thank you.  _

Turning around, Selwyn moved across the hallway to Barristan and Genna’s room. He grinned excitedly at the prospect of introducing the Selmys to all things Evenstar Day. 

Lifting the horn to his lips, Selwyn prepared to give them a formal welcome to Evenstar Day. Well, admittedly the horn had no part in the tradition whatsoever. Selwyn merely enjoyed how loud it was.  _ The horn commands attention and today is a day that requires full attention! Time to wake the fuck up. _

Bursting into the room, Selwyn brought the 3 foot horn to his lips and blew as hard as he could. The sound was deafening and altogether unnecessary.  _ Tarth! Let them hear it on the mainland.  _

The older couple had been fast asleep, but both startled at the horn. Genna bolted upright dressed in only a night shift. She yanked the covers around her body and screamed. “By the Seven! We’re under attack!”

Barristan had been asleep on his stomach, but he jolted at the sound and fell to the floor with a thud. As the air left Selwyn’s lungs, he lowered the horn and smiled widely. “Good morning House Selmy of Tarth!!! Happy Evenstar Day! It’s the most glorious day of the year!”

Barristan groaned on the floor; his hand reaching up and fumbling for the edge of the bed. “What’s going on? Genna…”

“Come on, Barristan! Up you go!” Selwyn leaned down to help Barristan up, but he startled and shook his head in distaste. “By the gods man! Today is about the Evenstar and here you are with the gods damned moon out! Why are you naked!?”

Barristan covered his cock as he stood; his eyes wide in question as the fog lifted. “Why are you in here!?” 

An uncertain voice from the doorway caught Selwyn’s attention. 

“What… what is happening? Why is Barristan naked…” Jaime stood in naught but his breeches as he looked around the room in question. His hair looked properly disheveled and Selwyn had very little desire to think on why he looked so out of breath and sweaty.

“Well I was going to come in there first, but I saw the pendant. Trust me, I had no idea that Barristan slept naked as his nameday or I would have reconsidered the horn.”

With a bark of laughter, Selwyn reached around Barristan’s back and smacked the older knight’s ass. “Come on! Everyone up! No time for lazing about!”

From across the hall, Brienne’s disinterested voice called out from the darkness. “Gods, father. Leave us be. Go bother the children.”

_ Gods. She never appreciated this day. _

Eventually the entire household sat bleary-eyed in the dining hall. The staff were well-versed on the day and its importance to Selwyn. They stood along the wall looking tired but smiling as Selwyn clapped excitedly. 

“I doubt Brienne bothered to teach you all about the Evenstar Day while you lived in that bloody tower on the mainland.” Selwyn raised a questioning brow at Brienne, and her expression of indifference confirmed as much.

“Well thank the gods for me! Look out that window and you’ll see the Evenstar high in the sky!” Selwyn beamed with pride as he pointed towards the large floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the yards and horizon.

Barristan grumbled from his seat and leaned on his elbow. “That’s because the sun isn’t even up yet.”

“Of course not! We need to be awake for as much of the day as possible. We’ll start the day here and enjoy the sunrise. Then we’ll have a game in the yards before setting off for the village.” Selwyn’s body was vibrating with excitement as he shared the day’s schedule with everyone.

Jaime groaned at the information. “We have to sit here for hours staring at the sky? I was tending to far more pressing matters this morning in...”

Brienne’s hand reached out to cover his mouth. She spoke in hushed, urgent words to silence Jaime, and Selwyn was glad of it.  _ I can see the children just fine without hearing about the making of them, thank you very much. _

Selwyn spoke of the significance of the day, but he was losing his audience. Jaime looked as uninterested as Brienne always was. Barristan and Genna were half awake in their chairs with Barristan holding a sleeping Arthur on his lap. The savages were throwing grapes at one another, and Joanna was braiding her doll’s hair for the twentieth time since entering the hall. 

_ These gods damned ‘of Tarths’ have no sense of tradition.  _

Selwyn decided to test if they were paying attention to what he was saying by spouting complete nonsense. Crossing his arms, Selwyn narrowed his eyes at the two couples. He tilted his head at his daughter and goodson first.

“Of course, the star remains visible for the entire day, but you’d likely have noticed it’s lingering presence in the sky for longer than usual over the past week. You’ll notice the same over the next fortnight or so until the entire thing blows up. The entire sky. Just blown to shit.”

Jaime looked to be doing something altogether improper under the table as he leaned towards Brienne and purred in her ear. With a pointed glare, Selwyn addressed his goodson. “Won’t that be impressive, Jaime?”

“Hmm… very impressive. Yes.” Jaime glanced back at Selwyn and forced a false smile to his face before turning his attention back to Brienne. 

Selwyn hummed in reply and turned his attention to Barristan and Genna. Barristan’s head was tipped back as Arthur lay pressed to his chest; the young boy’s head tucked securely under Barristan’s chin. The older knight looked half dead as his left arm was draped around Genna. She was leaning into him with her head on Barristan’s shoulder; her eyes closed and breathing even.

“Of course, once the sky is properly fucked, the tides will shift. The whole of Tarth will just get sucked into the sea. I hope you’re strong swimmers because I’ll certainly not be bothered. I’ve brothels to get to on the mainland.” 

Staring at the older couple, Selwyn hummed. “Care to join me, Barristan?”

At his name, Barristan’s chin dipped down as much as it could; his glazed eyes looking to Selwyn. “That sounds nice.”

_ Yes, of course. If there is one thing Barristan enjoys it’s a meaningless fuck. _

Selwyn glanced down the table and realized that the twins were missing.  _ Shit. I lost them.  _

“Joanna, where did your brothers go?”

The little girl’s head snapped to Selwyn. “Which ones?”

_ By the Seven. These people have no appreciation for anything.  _

* * *

Selwyn stood in the yards and smiled widely at Jaime, Barristan, little Barristan, and Balon. “Men! Are you excited for our game!? We’ll put on a nice show for the ladies. There are meant to be more players of course, but we can make do.”

“I want to spar in the yards.” Little Barristan whined from beside his namesake. The twins were the spitting image of Jaime, but little Barristan was the most like this father.

Taking a step forward and dropping to a knee, Selwyn reached out for little Barristan. “Listen now, son. You will be the Evenstar one day. This day is important! Your title is named after that star.” Selwyn pointed over his shoulder at the star lingering in the sky. 

Little Barristan followed Selwyn’s finger and nodded. “The star is always there… even on days we can’t see it, correct?”

Selwyn’s brows furrowed at the question. “Of course.”

The young boy shrugged; his expression one of indifference much like his father. “Then why can’t I go to the yards today? The star is always there anyway.” 

_ This little… _

Forcing a smile to his face, Selwyn nodded and raised a brow. “An astute observation. Today is about more than just  _ seeing  _ the star. The entire island celebrates. You’ll see later when we enjoy our time with the people! First, we have a little fun. The yards are also there every day. You won’t die going one day without.” 

Standing to full height with a grunt, Sewlyn explained the rules to the four before him. In the distance, Joanna, Brienne, and Genna lounged on the terrace watching and enjoying some tea. 

“I’ve never heard of this game.” Jaime’s brows rose in question after Selwyn finished explaining the rules.

“Why am I not surprised? You Westerlands men don’t appreciate the finer things. Stoolball is quite popular on Tarth.” Selwyn scoffed and handed each person a stoolball bat.

“I’ve never heard of it either.” Barristan spoke absently as he took the bat and inspected both sides.

With a huff, Selwyn shook his head. “Then perhaps it’s a defect of all mainlanders. Now just… humor me. The Barristans are one team. Jaime and Balon another. I’ll pitch the ball until you get the hang of it, and then I’ll officiate or play in the field.”

Selwyn moved them all into position and placed Jaime before the wicket to begin. He wound up and released the ball as hard as he could. The ball crashed into the wicket as Jaime stood there staring at him. “Now what?”

“Jaime! You’re meant to hit the bloody ball. Don’t just watch it go by you!”

Jaime shrugged and bent down to retrieve the ball. He tossed it back to Selwyn and spoke questioningly. “Alright… I admit that I wasn’t entirely listening to your little speech with the rules. I’m meant to do what now?”

_ I’ll chuck this ball at his head. _

“I will try to hit that wicket with this ball. You take your bat and try to hit the ball before it makes contact. If you do, run to the wicket behind me and Balon will run to yours. Then it's his turn.”

Jaime huffed in reply; his bat moving out of position as he stared at Selwyn. “Well when does it end?”

“Gods dammit Jaime just hit the ball!” Selwyn shook his head and prepared to throw the ball once more. He wound up and released the ball with a strong, underhand throw. Jaime swung at the ball and missed.

At his failed attempt, Barristan laughed loudly from the field. The sound caught Jaime’s attention and he glared at Barristan. “Oh you think you can do better!? Stop staring at Genna and get ready to catch the ball when I whack it at your head.”

Throwing the ball back to Selwyn, Jaime scoffed at Barristan once more before looking at Selwyn. “Again! I wasn’t ready before.”

_ Perhaps we just need to pit father against son for a little competition here.  _

Winding up, Selwyn released the ball again, but this time Jaime connected. The ball didn’t go far, but Jaime ran to the wicket as Selwyn had instructed. Balon stood in place looking as disinterested as his brother who stood opposite Barristan in the field.

“Go! Go, Balon! Run to the other end.” Jaime shoved Balon towards the wicket, but the boy only walked slowly to the wicket from which Jaime ran. 

Glancing back at Barristan, Selwyn threw out his arms. “Do you plan on retrieving the ball?”

“What? It’s right near you. He barely hit it.” 

In truth, the ball had not gone far, but that was beside the point. “I’m merely pitching since we don't have full teams. You need to run to the ball, Barristan!” 

“I hit it quite hard, thank you! Clearly you’re overwhelmed by my skill and can’t do your part.” Jaime shot back at Barristan just as Balon arrived at the other wicket and Selwyn picked up the ball for himself. 

From the terrace, Genna called out impatiently at the men. “Is it done yet?”

“Selwyn threw out his arms in frustration. “We’ve only just started, Genna!”

It took nearly an hour, but the group began to understand the concept. The competitiveness between Jaime and Barristan was beginning to increase to a point where Selwyn wondered if it might be time to stop, but a part of him enjoyed watching the gathering storm. 

Barristan barked at Jaime as he stood before the wicket with a bat in hand. “Just throw the ball, Jaime! You couldn’t hit the bloody Keep if you tried.”

Selwyn stood in the field and chuckled at Barristan’s instigating words. He had never seen Barristan so invested in anything that wasn’t a tourney or swordplay. Usually a docile man, stoolball was bringing out an unexpected side of Barristan. 

Jaime threw the ball with startling speed and Selwyn winced when it connected with Barristan’s shoulder rather than the wicket.  _ Well that will leave a lovely bruise.  _

“Seven hells!” Barristan dropped his bat to clutch his shoulder. He glared at Jaime as he rubbed the wound. “You did that on purpose!”

“It slipped. Apologies. I couldn’t hit the bloody Keep let alone that little target behind you, remember?” Jaime’s voice was sarcastic as he caught the ball tossed back by Barristan. 

With a better pitch from Jaime, Barristan connected hard with the ball and sent it flying. Selwyn’s eyes went wide at the distance of the hit.  _ By the Seven! I had hoped not to run this far today.  _

Selwyn retrieved the ball and threw it back towards Jaime, but not before Barristan and little Barristan scored ample points. From the terrace, Genna clapped and cheered for her chosen team. “Nicely done boys! Show Jaime and Balon how it’s done!”

From behind Selwyn’s shoulder, he heard Brienne fire back. “That’s only because Jaime is pitching better. Barristan has a better chance to hit the ball well.”

“Barristan throws the ball the same way!” Genna spat back and Selwyn didn’t need to turn around to see the affronted expression on her face.

The women began squabbling over which of their husbands was playing the game better, but Selwyn was too amused watching Jaime and Barristan jawing at one another.  _ By the gods, the savages are better behaved than these supposed adults.  _

As Barristan moved into position to pitch, Jaime narrowed his eyes and gripped the bat tightly. The look in his eyes immediately had Selwyn backing up in the field.  _ Seven hells. This isn’t as enjoyable as I thought.  _

With a hard throw from Barristan, Jaime sent a line drive straight back at Barristan. The ball cracked Barristan upside the head and Selwyn could do little more than wince. At the impact, Barristan crumpled to the ground. Neither of the twins knew what to make of the scene, but Jaime went running to Barristan with guilt and worry lining his features. 

“Oh shit! Barristan. Are you alright? Can you hear me?” Jaime tapped the older knight’s cheek, but all Barristan responded with was a faint groan. 

Selwyn’s feet carried him forward, but both women went running by with Joanna at their heels. They crouched beside Jaime and tried to get Barristan to sit upright. 

“Jaime, what did you do!?” Genna shoved Jaime in the shoulder; a horrified expression on her face.

“I didn’t mean it! His head got in the way!” Jaime spat back at his aunt, but his concern was obvious. 

By the time Selwyn reached them, Barristan’s eyes were open but glazed over. “Did I catch it?”

“With your eye!” Genna scoffed and placed her hands on each side of Barristan’s head as he lay on the ground. She tilted his head to appraise the damage, but it wasn’t necessary. Barristan’s left eye was already swelling and Selwyn was startled by the sight of it.

_ I’m certain he saw more than the Evenstar on that one.  _

“He sprouted another head.” Selwyn’s eyes were wide as he stared down at Barristan. Of course, the swelling was concerning, but it was more Barristan’s level of awareness, or lack thereof, that was worrisome.

“What’s the score? Did the twins win?” Barristan reached up to feel the swollen area and grimaced in pain. 

“This is your concern? Figuring out who won?” Genna shook her head in irritation. “You didn’t even play the twins!”

“I just pitched to one of them.” Barristan’s voice sounded pained as he tried to sit upright, but Brienne held him down.

“Perhaps don’t move for a moment. You took a hard hit.” Brienne’s tone was the most motherly that Selwyn had ever heard. She appraised the lump on Barristan’s head as she continued speaking. “You pitched to Jaime. Not one of the twins.”

Barristan squinted at Jaime and spoke slowly. “Why the hells do they all look alike? It’s very confusing.” 

_ Well this can’t be good. _

Brienne raised an amused brow and looked into Barristan’s eyes. “You’re asking why the twins… who are identical… Look like their father?”

Selwyn hummed at his daughter’s words. “I think that ball knocked something loose in his head.”

Genna’s eyes went wide and she grabbed Barristan’s face. “Barristan! Exactly how many of this fool do you see?” Genna’s finger pointed to her nephew. Jaime began to protest being called a ‘fool’, but Barristan’s answer was disconcerting.

“Two. I thought Jaime was a twin; not a triplet. This is very confusing.”

Little Barristan’s eyes went wide as he stood near Selwyn. “Grandpa Barri lost his mind.”

“Oh gods! Jaime! You broke him!” Genna swatted Jaime hard; her eyes clouded with worry.

Grabbing little Barristan’s shoulder, Selwyn leaned down and whispered. “Why don’t you go get the maester.”

Selwyn tried to offer some reassurances to Genna as she fretted over Barristan. “It’s fine, Genna. Just a little bump. Don’t worry, his cock will still work later.”

_ He just might not be able to see where to put it. Then again… he’ll think to be bedding two Gennas at once. That might be nice for him, though two Gennas would be awful for the rest of us. _

“This isn’t funny, Selwyn!” Genna’s tone betrayed her frustration as she helped Barristan sit upright. Her face fell when she glanced back at him; her hands caressing his head as though he was a newborn babe.

The women fussed over Barristan as the maester made his way outside with little Barristan at his side. He checked over Barristan and determined that the change to his vision should be temporary, but he would need to rest for a bit and do nothing too strenuous for the rest of the day. 

Of course, Selwyn was concerned over Evenstar Day. “Can he ride into the village? What about the festival?”

The maester sighed heavily and shook his head. “ _ Perhaps _ later in the day, my lord, but he needs to limit all activity. Go slow and pay attention to him. If he vomits or his vision doesn’t improve, he needs to be abed. Don’t let him sleep and for now, we should ice the area.”

As the maester spoke, Jaime helped Barristan to his feet. The older knight swayed and paled. Selwyn rushed to Barristan’s other side and whispered for the men’s ears only. “We could always put him in a cart later. Just pull him around a bit. It will be fine.”

Jaime narrowed his eyes at Selwyn; his tone disbelieving. “What? Pull him around in a cart? We should just stay here.” 

“The festival is great fun. It will make Barristan feel better. The women are just going to fuss over him here.” Selwyn spoke imploringly at Jaime from over Barristan’s head. He glanced back over his shoulder and offered a false smile as he called back to the women. “He’s already feeling much better!”

* * *

Hours passed at Evenfall with Genna mothering Barristan. She sat on a chaise lounge in the sitting room with Barristan reclined against her chest. The maester had brought a cool compress for Barristan’s head which Genna held in place with one hand while brushing her fingers through his hair with the other.

“You’re going to put him to sleep, Genna! Leave the man be!” Selwyn scoffed from his chair as he drank tea and glanced towards the village longingly. 

Barristan was seeing just one of everything again and his senses were back with him, but he looked a touch tired as he lay against Genna. The swelling at the upper part of his eye had a purple coloring to it. If Selwyn hadn’t seen the injury, he would have assumed someone punched the aged knight.

Of course, Selwyn could still go to the festival without the Selmys, but he was truly excited to show them all that the day had to offer. He had truly come to think of the pair as siblings in a way. Spending time with the grandchildren and children was lovely, but the Selmys were of Selwyn’s age and they had similar interests and experiences.

Little Barristan and Balon had already ventured into the village with their friends from the island. The Septa and guards accompanied them to ensure their safety. Arthur was napping and Joanna was with Jaime and Brienne picking seashells at the beach. The young girl liked to collect them to make necklaces for everyone. Selwyn had never possessed so many seashell necklaces as he came to own over the last ten moons. 

An attendant entered the room with a missive in hand. With a bow, the man approached Genna and handed her the letter. “For you, my lady.”

Genna eyed the missive and grumbled. Removing the compress from Barristan’s head, Genna kept her right arm around Barristan as she broke the seal and read the letter. Whatever words were on the parchment irritated her. She dropped the missive to her side and held tightly to Barristan.

“What is it, Genna?” The older knight patted her arm, though his eyes were closed.

“Kevan will marry in two moons at the Rock.”

Selwyn was surprised to see Barristan grimace at the words. He wondered what their displeasure was about, but he didn’t wish to be invasive. 

“We need to go back so soon?” Barristan sounded disheartened as he spoke. 

Genna scoffed and before kissing the top of Barristan’s head. “Gods no! He couldn’t bother to attend our wedding and I’ll not bother to attend his. Let Jaime and Brienne deal with it.” A sly smile spread across Genna’s face as she held Barristan tightly. “We  _ could  _ send a wedding gift, but Kevan seems to think we have nothing to our name anyway. Too bad for Kevan.”

Barristan chuckled and shook his head slowly; his eyes opening to glance up at her. “We can buy something at the festival and send it along.”

At the words, Selwyn leaned forward excitedly. “Yes! That’s the spirit, Barristan! Let’s go!”

Genna scoffed and waved Selwyn off. “Hush up, Sel! We’ll go soon. The maester should see Barristan first and the children aren’t even back yet.” She began running her fingers through Barristan’s hair again. The older knight hummed contentedly and leaned back against her. 

Selwyn deflated in his chair.  _ By the gods! Where are the children!? _

**Jaime**

Jaime lifted Brienne’s leg higher and changed his angle. Her name rolled off his lips like a wave crashing into shore. With a loud roar, Jaime spilled deep in Brienne. 

_ Gods, yes. Happy Evenstar Day indeed. I’ll not let Selwyn ruin my Princess time.  _

An hour had passed since they returned to Evenfall from the beach. Joanna had collected over twenty seashells to make her Grandpa Barristan a “sorry daddy broke your head” necklace, and she was quite occupied in her room working on it. 

Of course, Jaime was not about to inform the older three of their return to the Keep. They entered through the back entrance to obtain medical stitches from the maester’s office so that Joanna could use it as a string for the necklace. 

_ ‘My lady, would you like me to check on Ser Barristan before you go to the city?’ _

Before she could reply, Jaime pulled the girls from the room.  _ “No, no! Don’t tell them we’re back yet. Uh… Joanna wants to surprise her grandpa with the completed necklace first.”... And I need to finish what was rudely interrupted this morning. _

Now as Jaime flopped onto Brienne, he smiled widely. “This is a far better way to celebrate Evenstar Day.”

Brienne snorted at the words. Her hand rubbed his back as they remained united from their lovemaking. “I don’t think my father will appreciate the adjustment to his preferred itinerary.”

“Why not!? I’m worshiping the future  _ Evenstar _ . Is that not the point of the day?”

Brienne chuckled at the words, but her hand continued stroking his back tenderly. “We should go find them. My father is likely having a fit waiting for us.”

Jaime groaned and slipped from Brienne’s folds. Being inside Brienne and in her arms were Jaime’s favorite places to be. They dressed and went to find Joanna. She had finished the seashell necklace for Barristan and was in the process of changing her dress. The first dress was still damp from the sea and covered in sand.

“Ready to go, Joanna? Your grandpa is likely less disoriented despite the lump that’s surely on his head.” Jaime spoke lightly as the young girl grabbed the necklace and skipped across the room to meet them.

“I’m ready!” Joanna smiled and showed them the necklace. Smiling politely, Jaime bit back a laugh.  _ Lovely. Now Barristan has twenty seashell necklaces to his name. _

Making their way downstairs, Brienne spoke about the festival and all the things to avoid. It sounded like a rowdy affair, and Jaime was keen to head into the village. While the morning and early afternoon had not been ideal, the festival sounded interesting.

They found the older three in the sitting room. Selwyn sat sulking by the window as though willing the village to come to him. Barristan was half awake against Genna who had her arm wrapped protectively around him. In Jaime’s youth, it was Genna he ran to when injured. She always made Jaime feel better by her sheer presence and warmth. 

Walking up to Barristan, Jaime grabbed the older knight’s head and tilted it to appraise the injury.

“That’s quite a lump you have on your head.” Jaime smirked while assessing the wound. Inwardly, he felt awful for it. Japing about the unintentional injury felt easier than acknowledgement of how guilty he felt.

Barristan huffed and batted Jaime’s hand away. “Yes, and now my head is almost as big as yours.”

Jaime feigned insult and recoiled. “As if your head could ever be so glorious as mine! What next? Will you get your head stuck in a helm too?”

At the reference to the tourney in Ned’s honor, the older knight guffawed loudly; his eyes shining with mirth and his smile wide.

Getting Barristan to laugh was no easy feat. Over the years when Barristan still thought as much of Jaime as one might mud on their boot, Jaime lived for the smallest reaction from his idol. In all of Robert’s reign, Jaime could think of one occasion when he produced a smile from Barristan, and it made Jaime’s week.

They had been speaking about their first kills, or rather, Robert was drunkenly demanding tales.  _ ‘Kingslayer! Get in here!... We’re telling war stories. Who was your first kill not counting old men.’  _

As always, Jaime had praised Barristan’s skill during the conversation. Jaime knew to never expect a compliment in return, but he considered it a victory if he wasn’t looked upon with thinly veiled distaste. 

Then he made Barristan laugh at his reply to Robert’s question.  _ ‘Your outlaw. Any last words?’ _

_ ‘I cut his head off, so no.’ _

Even now after having earned Barristan’s respect  _ and  _ love, it still felt a victory to make him laugh. At Jaime’s side, Brienne narrowed her eyes. “Wait, I’m sorry. You got your head stuck in a helm?”

Barristan was still laughing and nodding. “The Hound beat him in the joust. When he fell, his head got stuck in his helm. The smith had to bang it off. He couldn’t even see as they dragged him off the field.”

The look in Brienne’s eyes was no good. She snorted loudly and shoved Jaime’s shoulder. “You told me that you hadn’t competed that day!”

_ Oh, that's right. She was there and won that melee.  _

“Well consider yourself lucky that my helm was fucked because I’d have entered the melee and beaten you.”

Brienne nodded slowly in feigned agreement. “Yes, I’m certain you’d have done well. I had the coin that day.”

“So you admit to cheating to win. I hope you’re pleased with yourself. If I had the coin, it’s your silly kin who would have been properly knocked to his ass. Such a shame. I looked so handsome atop my horse and you missed it.”

Brienne hummed, but Jaime could see the laughter she was struggling to withhold. “Yes, well it’s for the best that I missed the joust. I might not have been in the proper frame of mind to compete with the image of you stumbling about blindly fresh in my mind.”

At Jaime’s side, Joanna approached with her string of seashells. “Grandpa, I made you a necklace to make you feel better. I’m sorry daddy tried to kill you.”

“I didn’t try to kill him! I was testing his reflexes. He’s getting slow.” Jaime watched as Joanna presented Barristan the necklace. As he did everytime, Barristan put on a show of it. He always acted as though every necklace was the greatest gift he had ever received. 

Not long after, the maester came into the room to check on Barristan. He wasn’t thrilled with the lump, but Barristan was only seeing one Jaime which was, as Barristan put it, a  _ vast _ improvement. When Arthur awoke from his nap, they made their way into the village to enjoy the festival. 

Jaime was overwhelmed by how lively the village was. It seemed that Selwyn had not embellished the significance of the day to the island, as merchants lined the streets with goods in honor of the day. Children ran through the village playing and shouting. Adults milled about casually and enjoyed wine or ale as they partook in the festivities. 

Genna was on the hunt for an absurd gift to send west for Kevan’s wedding in two moons. Just as Genna had received a missive earlier that day, a letter had arrived for Jaime and Brienne. It irritated Jaime that Kevan still addressed the missive to ‘Genna Lannister’, and Jaime hardly faulted Barristan and Genna for their refusal to attend. 

The thought of making the trip to Casterly Rock without Barristan and Genna was disheartening, but Jaime understood their hesitance. Tyrion and Sansa would always welcome the older couple, but Genna had little desire to toast to Kevan. 

As they made their way through the streets, Jaime feasted on the incredible foods being sold at various stands. “What is this!? I’ve not had this in the ten moons we’ve been here.”

Offering a bite to Brienne, Jaime awaited context for the sweet he had just taken a forkful of. Surprise stretched across Brienne’s face. “Truly? You haven’t? The baker you like makes this. It’s a chocolate bread pudding. Much better than lemon cakes; I hardly understand your aunt’s obsession.” 

After taking a bite, Brienne handed it back to Jaime. The sweet was incredible and Jaime was eager for more. At his side, little Arthur was atop Selwyn’s shoulders and excitedly pointing at everything they came across. There were musicians performing as crowds gathered to enjoy their skill. Puppet shows and actors entertained the masses, and one troup was dressed as the fabled ‘Seven who faced death’. Of course, the approach of Jaime, Barristan, and Brienne made quite the stir when the actors saw them. 

Turning to Barristan and Genna, Jaime reached back to share the bread pudding. “Did you try this?”

Genna took the offering, but Barristan was busy pointing at something and talking to Joanna. The little girl clapped excitedly and Jaime followed her gaze. In the distance, there was a group of children with the twins and household guards. The boys and their friends were being handed some beautiful bows and a quiver of arrows with rose and azure feathers at the end. Targets were set out in the distance, and Jaime smiled at the sight.

_ Of course Tarth would have an archery competition on this day.  _

The adults made their way over with the younger children. At their arrival, the twins waved and their friends jumped up and down eagerly. Jaime had learned quickly that Brienne had quite the reputation on the island as a skilled archer. It hardly surprised Jaime as he had seen her skill before, but she preferred the sword and morningstar.

The vendor smiled widely at their approach. As they often did, Jaime, Barristan, and Brienne attracted a crowd. Many eagerly sought to witness a display of skill from the knights, but Jaime was more interested to see how boys did. There were five targets set at varying distances. Each twin took aim at one, and fired impressive shots. Neither hit the bullseye, but it was more impressive to Jaime that they hit the target. Both had chosen targets set at the greatest distances. Each boy always tried to outdo the other.

The boys cheered on their friends as more boys and girls took aim. Some hit the targets while others missed. The crowd began to call out for the knights’ attempts. Glancing at Barristan, Jaime raised a brow. “Can you even see the target?”

With a huff, Barristan narrowed his eyes; his competitive side shining through. “Can you even hit a target?”

An amused chuckle rumbled in Jaime’s chest as he accepted a bow and arrow from one of the children who had just fired a shot. It was not his choice of weapon, but Jaime could manage. 

Looking to the target set back at the greatest distance, Jaime lined up his shot. Releasing the arrow, Jaime smirked as it hit just outside the bullseye. The crowd cheered excitedly for Jaime, and it was only then that he realized how many spectators watched at their backs.

Turning to Barristan, Jaime shoved the bow into this chest. “When you lose to me, you can blame it on the injury.”

Barristan huffed and grabbed the bow. Reaching for an arrow, he muttered as he lined up. “I’m from the Stormlands, boy. Tarth isn’t the only part of the kingdom that knows how to use a bow.”

Leaning against Brienne, Jaime smirked. “He can barely see. This is going to be ridiculous.” 

A strange smile tugged at her lips, but she only hummed and watched. Jaime turned his attention back to Barristan. The arrow released and flew the distance to meet the bullseye. A satisfied smile spread across the older knight’s face as he turned back towards Jaime. The crowd cheered even louder than they had moments earlier for Jaime’s well-placed arrow.

“If only I could see better.” Holding out the bow towards Brienne, Barristan smirked in the most Lannister fashion. _ Seven hells. He uses my own snideness against me.  _

Stepping into Barristan’s position, Brienne raised the bow and arrow. A slow smirk tugged at her lips and her head turned to appraise Jaime.  _ What the hells is she doing? She should be looking at her target. Did she take a knock on the head too.  _

Without glancing back at the target, Brienne released the arrow; her eyes never leaving Jaime’s. The crowd gasped before erupting into excited cheers. Jaime’s eyes moved away from Brienne and towards the target. His jaw went slack as he saw her arrow in the bullseye, having split Barristan’s arrow in two. Jaime could feel the lust spreading through his body and exiting through his eyes.

_ Oh my gods. I love her impossibly more. How will I hide my cock’s appreciation of her?  _

Barristan cheered loudly at Jaime’s side and spoke for his ears only. “Pick up your jaw and try not to tent your breeches. There are children here.”

Jaime bit back a laugh and prayed to the Seven he could heed the advice. As the crowd cheered for  _ their  _ Tarth and future Evenstar, Jaime moved slowly towards his wife. His voice was a whisper as he leaned close. “I think I need to worship the future Evenstar some more.”

Brienne offered a warning glare, but she smiled politely knowing that the crowd was watching. “Later, Jaime. The children.”

“Was it not my prior worship of the future Evenstar that brought them here?” Jaime was practically pleading, but he knew there would be ample time later. He would make certain of it. As they left the area, the crowd dispersed and returned to their prior engagements. Selwyn beamed as they walked along the pathway with the children at his side. 

“Isn’t it wonderful? We need some drinks! Wait until you try the Evenstar mead!”

Jaime glanced questioningly at Brienne, but she only rolled her eyes. “Are you certain that’s a good idea, father? The children are with us.”

_ Oh, I like the sound of this mead already. _

“As are the household guards and Septa. It is the day of the Evenstar! I’ll have no part in being competent tonight.” 

Brienne groaned at Jaime’s side. He leaned into her ear and whispered inquiringly. “What is Evenstar mead and why does it sound delightful?”

“It is like regular mead, but much stronger and very sweet. My father quite enjoys it on this day as does most of the island. No one will wake up early on the morrow. He always overdoes it though. They say it’s an aphrodisiac, but I’m not so certain. My father hardly needs mead for all that.”

_ Yes, this sounds like a good idea indeed.  _

Jaime was never a big drinker. That was one pastime he left to his sister and brother over the years. The Kingsguard rarely drank to the point of excess, but from time to time, it happened that they might overindulge. Even Barristan had returned piss drunk to the Keep with Rhaegar one day, though it certainly caught up with him on the next shift.

Drinking dulled the senses and led to unfortunate consequences. Jaime never cared for all of that, but the mead in question sounded interesting. If there was one thing that Jaime wanted to do on Evenstar Day, it was to pay respect to the future Evenstar several more times before the day was done. 

Selwyn guided them towards an overcrowded inn, but the innkeeper was more than happy to accommodate his lord and heir. They all sat together among the people at a table in the middle of the dining area. 

With an excited clap, Selwyn raised a brow at their group. “They have the best Evenstar mead on this day! Every year, they never disappoint!” 

It seemed to Jaime that the server had expected their arrival. “Lord Tarth, the usual?”

With a wide smile and nod, Selwyn indicated as much and the woman was on her way. Jaime wondered what exactly ‘the usual’ entailed. Soon, the woman returned with a platter of cheese, fruit, and bread. She placed a large jug in the middle of the table before leaving to bring mugs. 

When the server returned, she had a different, though smaller, jug. “This is for the wee ones. Some fresh juice from the farm.”

Brienne smiled warmly and thanked the girl, but Jaime was busy watching Selwyn excitedly pour the mead for the adults. He glanced at the Septa, but she declined politely. The food was as wonderful as everything else had been that day. Selwyn explained the cheese varietals as most were only served on special occasions given the cost. The children were growing tired, so Brienne, Genna, the Septa, and guards decided to return to the Keep. 

Brienne leaned into Jaime’s ear. “I never much cared for that mead. It’s not very good, but you three enjoy it. I think my father could use some friendship. The guards said he has been a bit lonely on Evenstar Day since I first left Tarth so many years ago.”

Nodding in understanding, Jaime was more than happy to stay. He was surprised to see Genna heading back, but his aunt was tired from the early wake up that morning. With a huff, Jaime shook his head. “Truly? We all got up at the same hour thanks to Selwyn.”

Genna’s brow raised in warning as she leaned down and whispered. “Well we did not all go to bed at the same hour the night prior. Consider the state of undress that your goodfather found my husband in.’

_ Oh gods! I need more mead. That image won’t do. _ “Goodbye, Genna!” Jaime dismissed his aunt with an expression of distaste as she chuckled loudly. She leaned down before leaving and wrapped her arms around Barristsan from behind. 

She whispered something into his ear to which he nodded. Jaime hoped it was a reminder to behave and not a promise for activities later. Before she left, Genna cast a warning finger at Selwyn and Jaime. “Behave! Don’t forget that Barristan has already spent the morning seeing double. That is enough for one day.”

Barristan scoffed and reached for his mug. “Leave me be, Genna! I’m fine.”

Genna’s hand gripped his chin and Jaime could do little more than bite back a laugh.  _ There will be no activities tonight if he angers her now.  _

She didn’t need to say a word for Barristan to cower. With a knowing smirk, Genna leaned down and kissed his cheek. “I’ll see you all later… walking upright, please.”

When Genna left to join Brienne, the children, septa, and guards outside, Selwyn clapped excitedly. “Finally! The fun can begin. Now I warn you, you’ll not be able to keep up with me. This shit is strong and you mainlanders don’t have the stamina for it.”

Barristan and Jaime caught one another’s eye. They were former knights of the Kingsguard and knew how to pace themselves. Each man reached for a piece of bread and smirked as they toasted one another. 

All sense of time abandoned Jaime. The mead was incredibly good, but it hit him differently than wine or ale. It wasn’t until Jaime stood to take a piss that he felt it. _ Oh dear. This can’t be good.  _

Jaime swayed slightly as the server pointed the way towards the privy. The crowd seemed much louder than earlier, and the floor less stable below his feet. Jaime immediately regretted the… sixth?... mug of mead.  _ Gods. How many mugs did I have? Is it like ale or wine in potency. Did we order a second jug? _

Jaime arrived at the privy only to find a line waiting for its availability. With a grumble of irritation, Jaime leaned against the wall to wait his turn. The man before him spoke incessantly. He spoke about his farm up the road and the sheep he recently acquired. “Have you had goat cheese? It’s a fine thing! Sweet and smooth.”

Jaime tried to be polite, but his filter was slowly abandoning him. “I couldn’t tell you what cheeses I ate this night, only that they suddenly aren’t sitting so well with all that mead.” 

The man laughed and clapped Jaime’s shoulder. “Don’t tell me you’ve had that much Evenstar mead! It hits differently than wine or brandy. If you are feeling it now, you’ll be crawling back to Evenfall when the hour is out.”

_ Oh. Perhaps it’s time to head back... _

After waiting his turn for the privy, Jaime moved slowly through the crowd and back towards the table. 

Selwyn was paying the server as Barristan swayed slightly as he stood. The older knight laughed lightly to himself and Jaime considered that it was likely to be a long journey home. 

The evening air was warm, but refreshing as they stepped outside. Revelers still wandered around the village despite the sun having long ago set. With every step forward, Jaime felt himself sway and chuckle. He and Barristan began inadvertently bumping into one another as they followed Selwyn. 

In truth, everything was amusing to Jaime. He considered Brienne’s words from earlier. The mead did not seem to be an aphrodisiac, but it did make Jaime laugh at seemingly everything. They swayed down the path with Selwyn blathering on the entire way. 

Then Selwyn stopped and gasped. “Yes! That! That is what we need!”

Selwyn swayed towards a vendor's cart and it was only then that Jaime realized that the mead had gotten to the Evenstar’s head too. The vendor watched in amusement as Selwyn donned her wares. Turning to face them, Selwyn smiled widely and raised his voice in his best impersonation of Olenna.

“Barristan! Bend over and let’s see the ass!”

Jaime guffawed at the sight of Selwyn wearing the most Olenna Tyrell looking headdress that he had ever seen. It was a dark blue headdress that looked absurd on Selwyn, but his impression of Olenna was surprisingly accurate. 

Amused with his own jape, Selwyn slapped his thigh and tried to compose himself. “We’re buying these for when Olenna next visits. We all need to wear one.” 

Selwyn turned to pay the vendor before picking out two more headdresses. “Jaime, here. You need this one.” Selwyn handed Jaime a headdress that was slightly green in hue. 

“No! I need crimson. She hates Lannister colors.” Jaime approached the booth excitedly and the vendor dug through her things to find one close enough to crimson. 

Barristan chuckled in amusement at their backs, but Selwyn soon set his sights on Barristan. “Come on, Barristan! You need one.”

“No.” Barristan laughed as he replied; his eyes fixed on the headdress atop Selwyn’s head.

Selwyn huffed and waved him off. “You’re no fun. Come over here. What color does Olenna like you best in.”

Jaime snorted at the recollection of Olenna’s visit to Tarth the moon turn prior. For years, Jaime had endured less than subtle pats to his ass or teasing remarks from Olenna. After the last visit, Olenna’s eyes were all for Barristan and Jaime found it endlessly amusing. 

“She likes him in his nameday colors the best.” Jaime chuckled as he put on the red headdress. The image earned a loud guffaw from Selwyn as he clapped Jaime hard in the back. 

“That’s my goodson. Very sexy! Barristan will regret this decision to not partake.”

The vendor took Selwyn’s payment for the second headdress with an amused grin as she appraised her lord and his heir’s husband in headdresses. “You both looked gorgeous, m’lords.”

Jaime smirked and put an arm around Selwyn. “I’m prettier though, wouldn’t you say?”

“What!? I make a finer looking woman than you!” Selwyn shrugged off Jaime’s arm and glanced at the woman with a confident smirk.

The three men set off together towards Evenfall. With Barristan between them, Jaime and Selwyn looped an arm through each of Barristan’s. They insisted that Barristan call them each Olenna. Jaime didn’t recall much after that; only that everything was hysterical and seemed like a great idea. 

**Brienne**

Brienne sat in the dining hall beside Jaime. Her father was at the head of the table as usual, but both men looked awful. In truth, she had expected as much. When the men returned to Evenfall the night prior, only Brienne and several staff members conversed with them. Genna had been exhausted and retired after helping Brienne put the children to bed. As much as Brienne knew that the men were likely to return home in poor condition, she was glad that her father was bonding with Jaime and Barristan. Whatever that meant.

Since arriving on Tarth ten moons prior, Brienne noted something in her father that she never had before. Loneliness. It wasn't loneliness for bed companions that Selwyn contended with, but it was friendship he lacked.

Since Ser Goodwin and Ser Endrew died, Brienne worried that her father was isolating himself to avoid the pain of another loss. At first, his avoidance of friendship did not strike Brienne as odd. Her father was always busy and now that he was Lord Paramount, Selwyn’s schedule was overwhelming. Instead, Brienne began to notice it when her father watched Jaime and Barristan interact.

When Jaime and Barristan left the Kingsguard, their dynamic shifted. They still behaved very much as a father and son might, but there was a change in their power dynamic. For roughly 30 years, Barristan was Jaime’s Lord Commander. Their relationship evolved from one of a commander-subordinate to one of friendship. Once on even ground, Brienne noticed how joined at the hip Jaime and Barristan were.

Both men enjoyed the same pastimes, interests, and freedoms. Brienne had hoped they could spend more time with her father and include him rather than have Selwyn feel like the odd man out. Of course, she didn’t believe her father even put a name to the feelings brewing within, but it was in his eyes. He needed friendship. 

It became increasingly apparent when Evenstar Day arrived. Selwyn wanted to do something fun on a rare day off from his duties. He was excited to show Jaime, Barristan, and Genna all that Tarth had to offer. Of course, it did not get off to a great start, and Brienne felt badly for that. She had scolded herself for not playing along, but she never much cared for the day. 

When the stoolball game ended with a head wound, Brienne committed to being a better sport about the day. She could see her father’s disappointment, and when she and Jaime took Joanna to the beach, Brienne decided to encourage her family to enjoy the day…. After bedding her husband. 

The trip into the village was one that Brienne anticipated would end at the inn with the infamous Evenstar mead. She hated the drink, and had spent one of the annual celebrations struggling to recall the ride back to the Keep. Most of the people on Tarth overindulged on Evenstar Day, but Brienne was a mother now and she knew that the children would be up far too early for all that.

It was on the walk to the inn that Brienne decided she would encourage Jaime and Barristan to stay behind with her father and have fun. It would seem they had more fun than she anticipated. 

_ The night prior _

Brienne finished her tea on the terrace and stared up at the sky. The Evenstar was bright as always, but for the first time celebrating Evenstar Day, Brienne felt a sense of pride. Someday, her children would stare up at the sky and remember her and her father long after they had died.

Setting down her teacup, Brienne was prepared to retire for bed. Alys put a warm hand on Brienne’s arm. “Can I get you anything else, m’lady?”

“Oh, no thank you, Alys. Did you have a nice Evenstar Day?”

The woman smiled widely. “I did! We had a little mead in the kitchens after our supper. A few of us are going to head to the inn soon to enjoy the night.”

Every year, Selwyn gave the staff the night off to enjoy the village. They all looked forward to it, but many had remained at work that evening. She had wondered why, but then Brienne had her answer. 

“Brance returned a couple of hours ago. He ran into your husband, father, and Ser Barristan. They um… were quite enjoying themselves. They’ve made some purchases.” 

_ Oh no. What have they done? _

No sooner did the words leave Alys’ mouth did they hear singing in the distance. The worst rendition Brienne had ever heard of the Bear and the Maiden Fair drifted into the night air. Glancing at Alys, Brienne watched the woman glance over her shoulder excitedly. She mouthed something to another staff member who ran back into the Keep. Brienne imagined the young woman was collecting the rest of the staff.

The sound came closer and Brienne watched Tarth’s finest come into view. The men all had arms slung over one another’s shoulders with Barristan in the middle. Jaime and her father wore headdresses that Olenna would be jealous of, but both men appeared… different… than how Brienne had left them.

They were singing and hiccuping the entire way to the Keep. As they came closer and the torchlight adorning the Keep hit their faces, Brienne realized what it was that was so different about them. 

_ Oh gods. Someone gave my father and Jaime facepaint. I imagine more was on their lips at one point, but now it seems rather well-placed on Barristan’s cheeks and forehead.  _

All three were laughing as they walked. Their singing voices were as awful as they looked.

They had bags slung over their shoulders, and mud all over their breeches and backs. As they approached, Brienne bit back a laugh. “Welcome home. You all look… lovely.”

The three giggled in reply like young girls at a dance awaiting the boys to approach them. Jaime flung his bag onto the table. “I bought some thingsssss.”

“Did the three of you walk the entire way up from the village?”

Selwyn’s jaw dropped at the question. “I knew we forgot something when we stopped at that farm! The horses!”

“Wait… you had a horse?” Jaime's eyes narrowed in question. “Why didn’t I get a horse? I had the bloody donkey.”

Barristan snorted and doubled over laughing. “We lied. They had another horse, but Selwyn thought that it would be great fun to watch an ass riding an ass.”

Brienne muffled her laughter and tried to gather more information. “Wait... which farm?”

Forgetting about the donkey he had been saddled with, Jaime’s eyes lit up and he stepped forward to grab Brienne’s arm. “We found a tree!”

“A tree!” Brienne feigned shock as she clutched her chest. “No! On Tarth!?”

The men nodded emphatically. Jaime beamed at her as though he won a tourney. “Yes! We found it. We tried to get to the top, but… it didn’t work.”

“It didn’t work…” Brienne repeated the words as her eyes scanned their muddy clothing. “Why do you suppose it didn’t work?”

Abruptly, Barristan’s arms raised above his head and he lifted onto the balls of his feet as though reaching for the stars. “We made a ladder.”

_ Oh gods. I should wake Genna up. She’s missing the fun. _

“The ladder didn’t work?” Brienne spoke in contrived disappointment as the men’s faces fell and they looked back longingly into the distance. 

“No…” A chorus of sad voices confirmed Brienne’s assumption. 

She was struggling to maintain a serious expression as the staff approached from behind her. Suddenly, the men’s mood shifted from somber to elated. They began dumping out their bags to share all their  _ incredible  _ purchases.

_ Wow. They have likely been the only customers for several vendors today. Who even makes this stuff? _

LIke five-year-olds showing off their toys to one another, the men showed off all the crap they bought as Brienne feigned interest. The staff were having a wonderful time watching their lord and fabled knights recount their evening and show off their new purchases. It proved exceptionally difficult to take them seriously given two were wearing headdresses and the other some red lip smudges all over his companions.

By the mercy of the gods, Brienne managed to get them all inside and into their respective rooms. For a moment, Brienne worried that would not come to pass when Barristan and Jaime demanded a rematch at stoolball. 

When Brienne was in her room with Jaime, she tried to keep a straightface as he stripped down quickly and tried to bed her while wearing the headdress. “I need to ready for bed. Why don’t you just wait here for a moment and wait for me.”

By the time Brienne was done changing, Jaime was passed out on the bed with the headdress on. She chuckled as she washed away his facepaint with a wet cloth while he snored loudly through her effort.

Now as Brienne sat in the dining hall, she smiled into her teacup as Genna reprimanded the men for drinking too much. All three men had been abed when Genna and Brienne broke their fast with the children. Jaime and Selwyn had only just stumbled into the dining hall moments; their faces looking every bit the Stranger.

“I don’t even remember riding back last night.” Jaime pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at the ceiling.

Brienne snorted and nearly spat out her tea. “That’s probably because you walked.”

“We walked!?” Selwyn glanced at Brienne from between his fingers. He had been sitting with his elbows on the table and his face buried in his hands. 

“Well… mostly.” Brienne glanced at Genna and bit back a laugh. “You set out from the village on horses… and a donkey. You stopped to climb the  _ only  _ tree on the entire island though.”

“What?” Balon glanced up from his plate of food; his face clouded with confusion. “There are trees all over the island.”

Smirking, Brienne shook her head in refute. “Oh, but Balon… this was a  _ very  _ special tree. A tree that required a ladder forged of three grown men.”

“Oh by the gods! Is that why there was a pile of muddy clothing all over the floor in my bedchambers?” Genna grunted and shook her head in distaste.

Selwyn dropped his hands at her words. “That would explain my clothing at least.”

Genna’s face tilted in confusion. “Are you… do you have on facepaint, Sel?”

Brienne imagined that Genna had not looked at Barristan’s face before leaving her room. He, like Jaime, probably passed out face down or pulled the covers over his head. Selwyn stared at Genna in confusion, but before he could reply, Barristan entered the room.

Genna’s eyes went wide as she watched her husband stumble into the room with a hand on his forehead. “Morning.”

Jaime and Selywn began to laugh loudly when they saw his face. At Brienne’s side, Jaime clapped wildly. “Yes! Oh gods… Barristan stumbled into a brothel.”

“What?” Barristan narrowed his eyes at Jaime. His confusion only made the sight of his face that much more amusing. Bright red lip prints covered his cheeks and forehead. 

Genna appeared aghast, and Brienne worried she might think Barristan untrue. “What happened to your face!? Who was smothering you in kisses all night!?”

“Do I have something on my face?” Barristan reached up to rub at his skin. Before Genna could think the worst, Brienne supplied the information that everyone lacked.

“Oh, I saw the culprits who were draped all over him and whispering sweet nothings into his ears. They insisted on being called “Olenna Tarth” and “Olenna Lannister”. I must say… you two looked stunning in your facepaint, and you truly played the role of Olenna well. I’m shocked that Barristan wouldn’t allow either of you to take things further than the assault to his face. 


	6. Ser Dimples and Ser Golden Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a Selwyn POV set two moon turns after Braime and Gennistan arrive on Tarth.

**Selwyn**

It had been two moons since his children, grandchildren, and the Selmys arrived on Tarth. Despite the increased noise at the Keep, not much had changed for Selwyn in that first moon turn. 

Of the adults, Barristan had struggled the most to adjust, and a week prior he only just started finding consistent rest. It was clear that Barristan was unsettled by the change after spending fifty years in King’s Landing. Aside from spending time with Jaime in the training yards or the children in the playroom, Barristan mostly trailed after Genna. The couple kept to Evenfall, the beach, and the gardens as they acclimated to their new home.

_ The beach. That man’s gods damned ass was a sight that I didn’t need to see the other week.  _

Jaime had also taken some time to acclimate. He recovered faster than Barristan to the change in setting and schedule, but he had also been a bit  _ distracted _ . Distracted, which Selwyn came to find, was Jaime attempting to explore the natural resources of the island with Brienne… with his breeches around his ankles. The gardens. The waterfall. The beach. The forest. 

_ By the Seven, if one more giggling staff member describes my goodson’s golden ass... _

But now, the two Kingsguard were ready to enjoy something other than their wives. Jaime and Barristan were well-rested and seemingly back on their Kingsguard schedules. The pair rose before the bloody sun considered waking, and their physical appearance was changing.

With a moon turn in the sun and freedom to train when they pleased, both men had taken on a golden complexion and impossibly fitter appearance. Neither had been out of shape to begin with, but they seemed to become even more muscular and tone over the weeks. 

Now that they were well-rested, tan, and unnecessarily fit, they were ready to explore the village outside Evenfall and the smaller villages across the island. Both were keen on understanding more about Tarth’s military defenses and trade. They also had a peculiar interest in learning about pirate attacks. 

_ Why must everything be a bloody siege to prepare for? I suppose you can take the knights out of the Kingsguard, but you can’t take the Kingsguard out of the knights. _

As he often did, Selwyn arose late. He enjoyed lounging in bed, particularly when it was occupied with a visitor to the island. Sneaking in the ladies with Brienne around had proved difficult, but Selwyn had agreed not to keep a mistress at court. 

_ I said nothing about welcoming visitors though. Cold treatment towards visitors would be unbecoming, and Tarth represents the Stormlands.  _

The night prior, Selwyn was unable to mingle with his guests in the village. He had instead taken supper with the fabled knights and offered to let them shadow him in the village the next day. Both men eagerly agreed to the journey. First, Selwyn needed to tend to things at the harbor, and then he had matters to address in the village.

After he finished readying for the day, Selwyn opened his door to head towards the hall. As he stepped outside the room, two voices called out excitedly at his back. “Morning!”

“Gods fuck!” Selwyn startled and spun around. Flanking each side of the bedchamber door like glorified sentry, Jaime and Barristan smiled brightly. 

Clutching his chest, Selwyn looked at the men in horror. “By the Seven, do you mean to kill me! Gods dammit! Don’t tell me that’s how you stood outside the king’s chambers in the Red Keep.”

Both men’s faces clouded with confusion. Glancing in question at Jaime, Barristan replied slowly. “How else would we have stood? It would do no good to stand doors away.”

Selwyn huffed and shook his head in reply. “Well you needn’t stand outside my door like that. I’m not a bloody king.”

“You told us to meet you.” Jaime shrugged and pushed off the wall. “Gods, you took forever. Barristan and I already broke our fast, trained, and bathed.”

_ Who has time for all that at such an hour?  _

Grumbling more to himself than the men, Selwyn beckoned them forward. “Nevermind. Lets go. I’m hungry and we’ve a long day ahead of us.”

“Oh yes, I’d hate to be the reason you’re late.” Jaime spoke sarcastically at Selwyn’s back. The urge to return the snideness was overwhelming, but Selwyn swallowed his retort and moved towards the hall.

Stepping inside, Selwyn greeted the staff with a wide smile and ‘hello’. The staff set down some tea which Selwyn eagerly moved towards. Nothing pleased Selwyn more than a warm beverage to start the day. He took a seat and watched as Jaime and Barristan sat together opposite him. “Why are you both wearing your swords?”

Barristan’s brows furrowed at the question. “In case we find some pirates.”

Selwyn choked on his tea and resisted the urge to laugh. The sincerity in Barristan’s voice was absurd. “Pirates? Why the hells would there be pirates? Do you think they’re just wandering around the village looking for things to pillage?”

Barristan’s eyes darted to Jaime before settling back on Selwyn. “I was promised there would be pirates.”

“What!? Why would you think that?” Selwyn leaned onto the table and studied the pair before him. It was evident by the expression on Jaime’s face that he was the source of misinformation.

“I told him as much. Brienne said there were pirates.” Jaime’s tone managed to sound both defensive and vexed. The two knights stared at Selwyn for confirmation one way or the other.

With a huff, Selwyn shook his head. “I should certainly hope there are no pirates today. Yes, from time to time our ports have dealt with pirates. In truth, it’s more that they disrupt the passage of traders at sea. Given our location, those merchants often come here for aid and repairs.”

Both men deflated at the words. Barristan in particular looked rather put out. “Well now what are we supposed to do?”

Jaime’s reply did little to offer solace as he crossed his arms like a child whose toy was taken away. “I guess we just… follow Selwyn around.” 

Selwyn reeled back and clutched his chest in offense. “I am an excellent time, I’ll have you know! Gods damned pirates! What is wrong with the two of you? Do you always have to be stabbing someone to be happy.”

A sly smile stretched across Jaime's face and his brow raised. “I enjoy using all manner of swords for such activities. Great fun, right Barristan?” His elbow nudged Barristan’s side conspiratorially, but the older knight’s face only reddened and he mumbled an agreement.

_ Seven help me. _

Soon the staff brought out Selwyn’s meal and he clapped his hands excitedly. “Perfect! Thank you, Alys.”

The woman put a plate of sausage, eggs, and potatoes before Selwyn. She returned only a moment later with a fruit bowl offering a choice of a banana, peach, or apple. Before Selwyn could take his preferred fruit, the apple, Barristan lunged for it and shook his head. “Those aren’t good for you.”

Selwyn’s face scrunched in confusion. “What now? I don’t even know what that means.”

“We don’t eat apples.” Jaime grabbed the banana as he spoke and began to unpeel it.  _ Well there goes my second choice!  _

“We? No,  _ we  _ eat apples. We as in me. There is something wrong with the pair of you.” Selwyn huffed and extended his hand towards Barristan. He motioned with his fingers for the fruit to be returned, but Barristan grimaced and shook his head.

“You haven’t seen what these things can do.” Barristan’s tone was ominous as he stared at Selwyn. It was as though Barristan was seeing something before his eyes other than Selwyn.

“Well thank you,  _ Bran _ ! I’ll take my chances.” Selwyn snorted as Barristan returned the apple slowly. 

Selwyn began to eat his food as his mind wandered.  _ Apples aren’t healthy for you? What drivel. I’ve never heard such nonsense. Oh, wait… Brienne said something about the apples. What is the deal with the apples? Someone almost died… was it Ser Son? _

Taking a bite of his apple, Selwyn lifted his eyes and noticed Barristan staring at him expectantly. His eyes were clouded with worry and he seemed to be holding a breath. At Barristan’s side, Jaime dropped the banana peel to the table and took a bite of the fruit.

Turning to Barristan, Jaime laughed as he spoke. “Do you remember when Nymeria did that trick with the banana. That was even more impressive than what she did with that cherry stem. No wonder everyone loved her.”

As he had with the tea, Selwyn choked on the apple pieces in his mouth when he overheard Jaime’s comment. He dropped the apple as he pounded his chest, sending the fruit rolling across the table. 

Quick as the sigil of his House, Jaime pounced over the table, knocking things to the floor as he moved. He began whalloping Selwyn’s back hard with his palm. The piece of apple dislodged from his throat and shot out onto the table. Selwyn looked up in horror at the sight of Barristan hacking the fruit to pieces with his sword.

_ My apple. _

With an ashen face, Barristan looked at Selwyn uneasily. “Good thing we brought the swords.”

* * *

Making their way towards port, Selwyn grumbled about the death of his apple while Jaime and Barristan chirped away from atop their horses. They were ranting about the pirates, or lack thereof, as they slowly made their way down the winding path. 

_ Ridiculous. Selmy turns my apple into applesauce. Lannister hopes for pirates at the port. _

When they arrived at port, Selwyn made his way to find the harbormaster. They were to discuss plans for expansion that afternoon. To the northern edge of the harbor was a fishing port. Local vessels docked to bring in the day’s catch. To the southern edge were piers used for larger vessels; traders and fleets. Selwyn wanted to extend both given requests for increased trade and marble. Further, Selwyn wished to add a breakwater to the fishing port, but the harbormaster had some structural concerns that needed addressing. 

Finding the man in question, Selwyn waved. “Ah! Bronce, good to see you. I believe you’ve met my goodson and Ser Barristan.”

A wide smile stretched across the man’s face as he appraised the two knights. “Ser Son and Ser Father! Everyone knows them.”

_ No introduction warranted. Of course not... _

Both knights smiled at Bronce, but immediately began appraising the port. Selwyn ignored their wandering eyes and inquired after the plans, but Jaime’s voice soon became distracting at Selwyn's back. The younger knight’s arm pointed south as he whispered to Barristan. 

Glancing over his shoulder, Selwyn offered a look implying that it was time to pipe down. It did little to deter Jaime. Selwyn grumbled as his goodson began questioning Bronce. 

“When pirates attack the harbor, it is here, or another section of the island?”

_ Oh gods. Not the bloody pirate thing.  _

Trying to redirect the conversation, Selwyn put up a hand. “I don’t think that’s…”

“Yes, that’s important to know when preparing for defense.” Barristan chimed right in and nodded in agreement at Jaime’s  _ more important _ line of questioning than what Selwyn meant to accomplish. 

Turning to face the knights fully, Selwyn huffed. “Pirates are not a concern.”

Barristan laughed sarcastically and waved Selwyn off. “Yes, well neither was the apple.”

Bronce replied earnestly, but it did little to aid Selwyn’s cause. “The eastern side of the island. There is less protection there both in natural barriers and manned towers.” 

Both knights gasped and shook their heads in dismay. Jaime’s words were laced with concern as he considered Bronce’s information. “This is no good. We need to address that.”

“We’ll certainly need more guards on that side.” Barristan began speaking his thoughts aloud as Selwyn tried desperately to interject. “Perhaps we should visit and assess the defenses.”

“If we could just…”

“And here? Do they ever attack here?” Jaime’s question overshadowed Selwyn’s feeble attempt to end the absurd conversation. 

Bronce hummed in reply. “Only the most daring. They’ve damaged some parts of the dock before, but they’ve found less success on this side of the island. They mostly attack at sea, however.”

“How did they damage the docks? Did they make landfall? Do they raid the village?” Barristan rattled off question after question. It was the most Selwyn heard the man speak since his arrival and the timing couldn’t have been worse. 

“Alright! Hold on!” Selwyn put up his hands to silence the men. “I just want some gods damned breakwaters. Can we focus on that first? Then you can ask all the questions you like about pirates.”

Jaime snorted and glanced at Bronce. “I apologize on behalf of Lord Selwyn, Bronce. He is a bit testy today. I think he overslept.”

“Too much sleep isn’t good for you.” Barristan chimed in with a heavy sigh and shake of the head. 

_ Apples aren’t good for me. Sleep isn’t good for me. What will he take away next? The ladies? Are they not good for my cock?  _

It took much longer than it should have, but eventually they left the harbor and moved into the village. Selwyn needed to meet Cecile; a merchant he used to supply various fabrics to Evenfall. There were dignitaries coming from the Reach in a moon turn, and Selwyn’s staff needed more linens. With so many permanent residents in the Keep, there were limited linens to turn over the guest rooms. 

When they entered the shop, the woman beamed at the men. “M’lord! Good to see ya. Is ya family all settled in now?”

Selwyn returned the smile and nodded. “Yes, thank you.” _ A bit too settled it would seem.  _ “I imagine you know the two at my back, we just…”

The woman’s eyes went wide and her cheeks pinked. “Ser Son and Ser Father. The village has been very excited to see more of our fabled knights.”

Something flashed in the woman’s eyes and she put up a finger. “Oh! Lady Genna came in with Ser Brienne the other day. She wanted new drapes for her bedchambers; said the ones in there were too boring.”

Selwyn’s nose crinkled at the words. “Oh gods. They’re not crimson and gold, are they?”

The woman didn’t seem to hear the question as she rifled through some things behind her desk. Finding what she was looking for, the woman rounded the table excitedly. “Here ya are.” 

Handing the items to Barristan, the woman smiled shyly. “I didn’t know ya had married. Lady Genna shared the news when she asked about a shop for tunics for ya. Congratulations.”

At the mention of Genna, Barristan’s smile stretched wider than Selwyn had ever seen it and the most pronounced set of dimples made themselves known. The woman almost swooned in reply. For a moment, she stood staring as if in a trance. 

“Cecile? I think he’s got it now…” Selwyn interjected and raised a brow. The woman stammered and backed away as her face heated. 

“Yes, of course. So m’lord, what can I do for ya?” The woman smiled; her eyes darting to Jaime and lingering on his body as he appraised the small shop. 

_ I’ll never take them shopping again. This is absurd.  _

Selwyn explained his needs and Cecile took copious notes as he spoke. “I think I have some fabrics ya might like. Let me get them from the back, m’lord.” Scurrying into the back room, Selwyn reached over and swatted Barrsitan’s arm. 

“What’s wrong with your face?” Selwyn’s brows knitted as he stared at Barristan.

“What?” Barristan’s left hand reached for his face as he clutched the drapes in his right hand. “Do I have something on it?”

Selwyn batted Barristan’s hands out of the way. “When you smiled. What the hells was that? Were those dimples?”

At Selwyn’s back, Jaime tossed a ball of yarn back and forth in his hands. He spoke absently in reply. “You’ve only just noticed them? The ladies of court  _ loved  _ them in King’s Landing. Quite amusing really. Brynden started calling him Ser Dimples as a jape.”

“Well… don’t do that here, Barristan. You startled the poor woman.” Selwyn shook his head and glanced towards the back room. He could hear fabric ruffling and the woman talking to herself.

“Don’t smile?” Barristan was confused at the instructions, but Jaime found it endlessly amusing. 

“What’s wrong goodfather? Afraid she’ll drop her smallclothes at the sight of those dimples?”

Selwyn narrowed his eyes at Jaime and spoke warningly. “That would still be better than you dropping your breeches all over the island. If I have to hear about your golden ass one more time...”

Jaime snorted at the words before placing the ball of yarn down. He spoke teasingly at low volume so Cecile wouldn't overhear. “Shall we see which Cecile prefers, Barristan? You flash your dimpled cheeks and I’ll flash my ass cheeks.” 

Barristan groaned in distaste. “Don’t be indecent, Jaime.”

“Not even for a discount?” Jaime raised an amused brow, and for a moment, Selwyn almost considered it.

_ There are a lot of fabrics to buy... _

* * *

After placing an order with Cecile, Selwyn guided the men towards a tavern for lunch. It was his favorite place to eat in the village. They were seated in the middle of the dining room and brought drinks while awaiting their food. Selwyn couldn’t help but notice the curious looks from villagers and visitors alike. 

_ I suppose this is the first time I’ve eaten here with the men. They have been hermits up at Evenfall. This attention will pass. A bit of curiosity.  _

As always, Jaime and Barristan sat shoulder to shoulder. Selwyn was beginning to wonder if they were connected at the sword belt. More peculiar was how they spoke. Everything was “remember when so and so did this…” or “there was that time that…”. They rarely finished the sentence without the other one laughing or nodding in understanding. 

If they weren’t speaking in half tales or Jaime wasn’t needling Barristan, they seemed to instead communicate in facial expressions alone. It was all very confusing to Selwyn. 

A small table of women to their right was attempting to stare discreetly at the knights. Their fingers pointed subtly, and on several occasions Selwyn caught just enough words to piece together the subject matter; ‘golden’, ‘kingslayers’, ‘dimples’, ‘lion’, ‘kingsguard’, ‘handsome’.

_ Perhaps we should just invite them over and they can gawk from up close.  _

Of course, the two knights were oblivious. They were preoccupied debating the best form of defense from pirate attacks. When the server returned with their food, Selwyn was practically salivating. He was a large man with a large appetite. His presence was near impossible to miss in the village, but today, it seemed strangely easy to overlook.

As she placed down the food, the server smiled at the knights. “How are you both enjoying Tarth?”

The knights smiled and sang praises of the island which admittedly made Selwyn’s chest puff with pride. Then the woman smiled shyly at them. “Well you both look to be enjoying your time in the sun. Your skin handles it well. I just burn and collect more freckles.”

Jaime chuckled and nodded in understanding. “So does Ser Brienne. It’s like she has maps of the stars. I quite like them.”

The woman smiled widely and nodded. “Yes, I remember your wife as a young girl. We used to compare our latest freckle acquisitions.” 

“Well now she also collects tourney victories.” Jaime straightened in his chair as the subject turned entirely to Brienne. “She won all the melees in King’s Landing before we left.”

_ Oh gods. She’s not even here and he’s gushing over her. _

The woman brightened at the words. “So we heard! Lord Selwyn always let the village know when she won.”

Jaime smirked and nudged Barristan. “Yes, well my wife and Ser Barristan here aren’t very good at sharing. She won all the melees and he won all the jousts. Very rude.”

At the words, the woman chuckled in reply; her eyes lingering on Barristan. “Yes, we heard that as well.”

Jaime raised an amused brow at Selwyn. “Oh. A very proud Evenstar indeed.”

“I didn’t say anything of the joust. No offense, Barristan…” Selwyn shrugged, but in truth, he was uncertain how the server knew the joust outcomes. Tarth was not well-known for jousting. They were melee fighters if they were to compete. 

The server’s cheeks flamed in reply. “Well… with Ser Brienne competing, we were all quite proud. Some of Tarth’s soldiers attended… or some of us. We quite enjoyed watching or hearing of the joust outcomes too.”

_ What!? Since when did anyone on Tarth care about the bloody joust. _

Selwyn glanced at the server strangely, but Barristan beamed at her words. “I always thought the joust was much more exciting than the melee. I’m glad that others enjoy it on Tarth. I was worried that I’d be the only one training the children.”

“Will you train any of the soldiers to joust? We would all enjoy watching.” The woman seemed a bit too eager in Selwyn’s mind. 

_ Enjoy the joust or enjoy Ser Dimples? What are we even talking about?  _

Jaime’s eyes went wide. “Yes! We should have a tourney.”

_ Oh no.  _

Nearby tables began to turn at Jaime’s outburst, and unfortunately for Selwyn, Barristan was now far too excited about the idea. “Yes! Perhaps we can get the Kingsguard to come for it. I did promise Loras a rematch after his last defeat.”

Putting up a hand, Selwyn tried to stop the madness. “Now I’m not certain we have the grounds for all…”

“We should have it at Morne!” Jaime’s mouth was agape with excitement as he spun in his chair to face Barristan fully. 

“That’s not even a thing! It’s in ruins!” Selwyn tried to protest, but Barristan was beside himself at the prospect.

“Then while we’re on the eastern side of the island, we can get the rest of the brothers' opinion on the defense from the pirates!”

The server startled at the words. “Pirates? Are we under attack?”

“You can never be too prepared.” Jaime spoke with the utmost sincerity and slung an arm over Barristan’s shoulders. “Don’t worry, though. You’ve three knights of the Kingsguard to protect you now.”

_ Hello? Am I not here? I managed to protect the island quite well on my own for decades, thank you. _

The knights beamed at the woman and she nearly melted at their award-winning smiles. 

_ Lovely. Well this is what I get for bringing Ser Dimples and Ser Golden Ass into the village today. Never again. _


	7. We Don't Choose Who We Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime has to have "the talk" with his twins. It goes about as well as can be expected. Takes place 3 years after Braime and Gennistan arrive on Tarth (before Rhaella's knighting)

**Brienne**

Brienne sat in her father’s study buried in mounds of paperwork. Sitting on the other side of the desk, Jaime and Barristan sat shoulder to shoulder. Mulling over Barristan’s words, Brienne glanced at Jaime. He shook his head as though struggling to process what was said. “Wait. What?”

With a heavy sigh, Barristan repeated what he had just shared. “I was at the armory and I heard voices in the back room. Balon was there with his friends. They were playing spin-the-dagger.” 

Brienne’s brows furrowed in confusion. “What is spin-the-dagger?”

Barristan glanced between Jaime and Brienne as though they’d lost their minds. “You never played it as children? I used to play with my cousins. You spin a dagger and whoever it lands on, you're supposed to kiss.”

“Woah, wait a minute. You kissed your cousins?” Jaime raised a brow. “Seems a bit hypocritical…”

“No! Not like  _ that _ . Just on the cheek, but… Balon and his friend weren’t kissing on the cheek. It was on the mouth, and of course, my cousins were  _ girls… _ ”

Realization dawned on Brienne. In truth, she had suspected for some time. The twins just celebrated their twelfth name day, and both were going through physical changes as well as emotional changes. They were growing like weeds, starting to truly smell, their voices were changing… and cracking… and there was the hair. More hair. 

Both boys had a large group of friends on the island comprised of both girls and boys. They were often out of the Keep and playing under the watchful eye of the household guards. Still, Brienne had noticed other changes when she watched the boys’ interactions with their friends. Little Barristan’s eyes lingered a touch too long on the girls; his eyes clouding with interest and a youthful desire. In contrast, little Balon’s eyes lingered on a certain boy, Edison. 

Glancing between the men, Brienne spoke bluntly. “I was thinking it might be time to speak with both boys, but I am worried about how Balon will react. I want him to feel… supported.”

Jaime sat back in his chair and stared at Brienne. His eyes narrowed and his lips parted as though to speak, but no sound came out. 

“Oh come on, Jaime. You’ve truly not noticed? Did you also not notice when little Barristan spent half of the last Evenstar Day staring at Lady Jeyne’s ass and chest?”

Jeyne was the younger daughter of the Hound and Yvonn. The family had visited Tarth for Evenstar Day after Barristan and Jaime raved about the mead. It had made for quite the sight to see Selwyn, Barristan, Jaime, and the Hound stumbling and laughing back up the path towards Evenfall at an ungodsly hour of the night. 

Jaime scoffed at the words. “You know that I can’t be counted on to recall  _ anything  _ on Evenstar Day! I was on the mead.”

With a heavy sigh, Brienne tilted her head at Jaime. “Well he did. He gawked the entire time at Jeyne, while Balon spent the entire time with his friend, Edison.”

“Well what do you want me to say about it? They’re twelve, Brienne. They’re discovering… things…” Jaime shrugged as he spoke. His eyes darted to Barristan for aid, but the older knight sighed and spoke in that fatherly tone that usually preceded something wise.

“You should talk with them separately. Balon might feel uneasy discussing things with his brother there.” Barristan’s words reflected Brienne’s fears. Even if they were a supportive family just as the rest of their sworn brothers had been, Westeros was not. It was likely that Balon might react defensively if approached. 

Jaime raised a brow at Brienne and tried to downplay the seriousness of the conversation. “On the bright side, we’d not have to worry about pregnancies before it's appropriate.” 

“Jaime…” Brienne’s tone was a warning. “Do  _ not  _ lead with that.” 

“So you intend for me to do this alone?” A faint smirk tugged at Jaime’s lips and Brienne groaned at the thought.

_ Gods. He’s right. Perhaps I should be the one. No… I don’t have a penis. This should come from his father. Shouldn't it? _

An idea struck Brienne as her eyes darted to Barristan. “Perhaps if you had another male he looks up to. I can talk to Balon afterwards to ensure he feels supported, but if the two of you handle the mechanics of it...”

Jaime guffawed, but Barritsan only stared in confusion. “I do not know the mechanics of that. I mean… I understand the concept, but...”

“A demonstration perhaps? Shall we practice, sweetling?” Jaime reached over to grab Barristan’s shoulder teasingly. 

Barristan yanked his arm away and grumbled at Jaime. “Shut up, Jaime! You’re very annoying.”

Jaime continued to stroke Barristan’s arm and it took everything in Brienne not to roll her eyes. The pair before her were as close as any, but Jaime was like a child at times, trying to get a rise out of Barristan for little more than his own entertainment.

Brienne sighed deeply at the men. “No, that is  _ not  _ what I’m saying. I mean that you can discuss the changes that his body is going through. I hardly know what to say about all that. Both boys need that talk.”

Barristan’s brows furrowed as though searching for memories from his coming of age. “Oh. Well I suppose I could do that. It’s been a very long time though.” 

At his side, Jaime snorted. “Has it been a very long time since your cock tented your breeches? Well I can’t say that I blame you. Genna can be a real pain in the ass.” Jaime’s voice was teasing, and Brienne could see Barristan’s patience wearing thin.

“Alright, you’re on your own.” Standing to leave, Barristan moved towards the door as Jaime ran after him; his voice dripped with false apology. 

“No, wait. I’m sorry. I’m sure your cock is just fine  _ despite  _ Genna.”

The pair continued squabbling into the hallway, but Brienne knew they would both speak to the boys.  _ Gods. I should have been more specific. Why do I feel like this won't end well? _

**Jaime**

Barristan and Jaime walked slowly towards the boys rooms. Neither man was looking forward to the conversation, but Barristan seemed particularly on edge. “You’re certain you need  _ me  _ there?”

Jaime huffed and ran a hand through his hair. “Well who had  _ this  _ talk with you?”

“Genna.” At Barristan’s deadpan tone, Jaime snorted and shook his head. 

“You’re already proving unhelpful.”

Barristan smirked, but offered a more genuine answer. “No one had  _ this  _ talk with me. It was hardly necessary anyway. I was rather fixated on tourneys and becoming a knight. Then there were the vows, which I,  _ unlike  _ you, took quite seriously.” 

Jaime sighed. “Yes, well _obviously_ I didn’t get this talk or I wouldn’t have participated in certain activities.” Saying Cersei’s name no longer felt tolerable. Jaime had long accepted her death and the warped role she played in his life, but looking back on it now only brought him shame.

Before they turned the corner towards the wing where the children’s rooms were, Selwyn’s voice called out at their backs. “Men! There you are! By the gods… the women have been pestering me all day! If Genna wasn’t harassing me at every turn, Brienne was bothering me about paperwork. You two abandoned me to them! By the gods, Barristan! How many times do you need to clean that armory?”

Jaime wasn’t certain if bringing Selwyn was for the best. He was not exactly an exemplary role model for sexual behavior. Glancing at Selwyn, Jaime spoke quietly. “The boys are in need of talks about their breeches and the importance of keeping them laced.”

“Ah! Well, you’ve come to the right man. This is my area of expertise.” Selwyn beamed and clapped Jaime on the shoulder.

“Is it though? I did say  _ keeping them laced _ , didn’t I?”

At Jaime’s words, Selwyn guffawed and gripped Jaime’s shoulder. “All the more reason to have me there. I understand such urges, but the two of you… gods.  _ Three  _ women between the pair of you. The boys will relate better to me.”

Jaime grimaced and stopped walking. Glancing around the hallway, Jaime lowered his voice. “We’re speaking with them separately. Balon is interested in boys. Brienne is worried at how he’ll react to our raising the topic.”

Understanding washed over Selwyn’s features. “Well I can’t say that I’ve had experience with  _ that _ , but I’ll at least be there for moral support for Balon.”

They visited little Barristan’s room first. He seemed horrified by the entire conversation and remained fairly quiet throughout. When Jaime finished his speech about keeping it in his breeches, the young boy grimaced and glanced away. “Can we not talk about this? I get how it works. I understand what all that  _ hugging _ is about. There is a reason I don’t walk towards certain rooms at night.”

_ Right. Very well then. _

The visit to Balon’s room didn’t go as well. 

“I knew it!” Balon crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. His eyes clouded with anger as he spoke. “Barristan told you!”

Jaime’s brows furrowed and he glanced at the older men for help. “Uh… He didn’t say…”

“He’s just mad because I got my cock sucked and he didn’t.”

_ Oh shit… _

Jaime felt his entire mind go blank. His jaw hung open and his mouth went dry as he stared at the grandfathers for aid, but both appeared as stunned as Jaime felt. Then, a frightening thought went through Jaime’s mind.

“Please tell me that your brother was not there…”

“What!? No!” Balon huffed in annoyance. “It’s his own fault! He was so preoccupied with Jeyne, but her friend was more than interested.”

_ Her friend… her friend that joined the Cleganes was a girl.  _

Jaime’s eyes shifted to the grandfathers. Selwyn seemed to be working it out in his mind, but Barristan was practically sliding off his chair in horror. It was his usual approach during uncomfortable conversations. Hide. They were going to be of no aid, and Jaime needed to say  _ something _ .

“Alright first of all… where is your mother? Sorry, no. That’s not what I meant. I can handle this…”

Barristan spoke under his breath while staring at the ceiling in horror. “You’re doing that thing again… thinking out loud.”

“I know that!” Jaime snapped at Barristan, but it was more frustration at how wildly off track the conversation was going. “Alright, listen Balon… your brother never told me a thing. You’re getting to a certain age where you might be experiencing things and noticing girls... or  _ boys _ differently.”

Jaime let the words linger, and slowly, Balon’s eyes went wide. Fear replaced anger and he curled in on himself. “Why would you say that?” 

“It’s normal you know. Your body is changing and you’re feeling things.” Jaime spoke slowly as though afraid to spook Balon. “Things in… the breeches region…”

_ Too much? _

Something in Balon’s tone sounded desperate. “No, that’s not what I meant. Why would you say that about  _ boys _ . That’s not normal.” Jaime knew it was fear of acceptance rather than Balon’s opinion on the matter.

Jaime’s brows furrowed as he considered his son. “Some boys love other boys. I won’t lie to you and say that everyone is accepting of it, but your family is. Your mother and I just want you and your siblings to be happy.”

Balon shook his head and his voice was thick with unshed tears. “Septon Tymon said…”

“Septon Tymon can go fuck hjmself!” Barristan spat the words from his seat; his arms crossed in frustration.

Balon startled at the unusual display of anger from the older knight. Biting back a laugh, Jaime looked at Balon and shrugged. “He’s not wrong, but perhaps don’t repeat that.”

“Sorry…” Barristan grumbled and glanced away. Like Jaime, Barristan spent years watching some of their sworn brothers struggle with acceptance for who they were and who they loved. Septons were among the most judgemental. 

Balon’s eyes darted uneasily between the men. “Did Barristan tell you  _ anything _ ?”

“No. Your brother has not betrayed your trust. We just had the same talk with him, though now I’m thinking that I should have asked about his  _ activities _ .”

Balon sighed and shook his head. “He hasn’t done anything. He just gawks at all the girls. I don’t know why… he only seems interested in them…”

Jaime was confused at the direction the conversation had gone. He assumed that Balon was only interested in boys. 

“So… you are interested in girls too? Not just boys?” Jaime’s words came out slow. His eyes narrowed and he watched Balon shrink in on himself again.

“Yes.”

From beside Barristan, Selwyn straightened. “Oh… well this I can help with. I had only thought to join for support, but where it concerns the ladies, I can be much more helpful.”

Jaime shot Slewyn a disapproving glare. The conversation was meant to be one of propriety and abstinence. It did not escape Jaime how hypocritical he was given his very early explorations with his own sister, but he wanted better for his children, and he wanted them to conduct themselves properly. 

“What!?” Selwyn shrugged at Jaime’s nonverbal communication. “I’ve bedded more women in one night than the pair of you combined throughout your lives!”

Barristan and Jaime began to protest, but Selwyn waved them off. “Now listen Balon, you should be careful no matter who you’re with, but  _ if  _ it’s a woman, always spill outside and provide moon tea. And don’t be a lazy shit about it! Brew it for the woman! Be a gentleman.”

“No! That is not the message at all!” Jaime pinched the bridge of his nose and collected his thoughts. “Balon, I want you to find love and marry  _ or  _ find a longtime lover if you can’t marry. Don’t just give in to every little urge. Grandpa Barri and I married for love. Uncle Loras has been with Uncle Brance for longer than you’ve been alive. Find someone worthy who makes you happy and be with that person, but no bedding anyone right now! You’re too young.”

Balon nodded in understanding. “I know. I’ve only done  _ that _ one time. I didn’t want to do anything else. I want something like you and mother have. Love.”

Jaime sagged in relief, but he was happy that his modeled relationship was something that Balon aspired for. Most nobles did not get to marry for love, but Jaime wanted his children to have the chance to find it with whoever made them happy. “Good. Just… if you’re  _ much _ older than you are now and do bed a woman… moon tea and spill outside.”

“Did you bed mother before you were married?” Balon’s question was sincere and his tone curious. Jaime didn’t want to lie to Balon, but Selwyn was looking at him expectantly. Jaime’s traitorous chosen father was trying to muffle a laugh. 

“I have only been with two women in my life…”

Jaime had been honest with his three oldest children about Cersei, and the true lineage of Tommen and Myrcella. They understood it was a sinful relationship despite Tommen and Myrcella being wonderful half-siblings. He and Brienne had spoken to them to ensure they understood, but also realized that it was not something to be discussed openly. Jaime of course didn’t go into the mechanics of  _ how  _ babes were made during that conversation, but he did make it clear that he had an unacceptable relationship with his sister. 

“That was  _ not _ the question.” Selwyn’s voice cut through Jaime like a dagger to the chest. At the words, Barristan looked ready to explode from laughter. 

_ You’re supposed to be on my side, traitor _ .

“We were betrothed.” Jaime lied  _ slightly _ . He had expressed desire to wed Brienne of course, but there was that matter of being a Kingsguard at the time  _ before _ the vows were changed to allow for marriage and children.

Barristan snorted at the words. “Betrothed? In desire?”

_ Really?  _

Balon’s eyes snapped to Barristan. “Did you wed Aunt Genna before bedding her?”

Jaime smiled victoriously at the question. He leaned his chin onto his hands and feigned curiosity. The older knight cleared his throat and straightened in his chair. “That is very different…”

Selwyn guffawed; a wide smile stretched across his face. “Different? Oh, I have to hear this one. Tell us how your magical cock is exempt from the rules of propriety.”

Barristan’s ears burned crimson as he fidgeted with his tunic. “I was in my sixties and your aunt in her fifties. She had already been married and had children before me.”

“Sixties!? You were in your sixties when you married Aunt Genna? I just thought you’d always been together.”

“What?” Jaime’s brows furrowed in confusion. “You’ve met your cousins on several occasions! Aunt Genna was married to Lord Emmon Frey.”

“They’re miserable shits.” Balon snorted. “I don’t much think of them as cousins. But… we also call Grandpa Barri ‘grandpa’ when he’s not your father, and Aunt Genna ‘aunt’ when she’s married to Grandpa Barri. My half-siblings must be called cousins. Nothing about this family is normal.”

Jaime bit back a laugh. “Well now you see… compared to all that, you loving a boy is entirely normal.”

Balon chuckled at the words. It felt like a weight lifted from Jaime’s shoulders to see his son smile. With a small shrug, Balon smiled at Jaime. “Thanks, father.”

Balon looked questioningly at the men, but said nothing more. Clearing his throat, Jaime reiterated his primary point. “Just remember… no bedding until you’re  _ much  _ older. Ideally until you’re wed or committed to someone you love.”

With an eye roll that Brienne would be proud of, Balon nodded in understanding. From beside Barristan, Selwyn clapped his hands and stood. “Glad that’s settled. Now just to be clear, while my behavior can be considered unbecoming, I would have it known that unlike these improper men before you, I waited to bed a woman until my wedding night! It was  _ after  _ your grandmother died that I began to sample the wares.”

_ Oh gods. Time to leave. _

With a clap to Balon’s shoulder, Selwyn smiled widely. “We love you son no matter who you love. Just keep it in your breeches and strengthen that hand. It worked well for your grandpa Barristan for fifty years! Incredible swordsman. Ha!”

“What!? Leave me out of this.” Barristan grumbled from his chair, but Selwyn just kept talking.

“I did a fair amount of hand strengthening around your age.” Selwyn’s expression became wistful as he recalled his youth. Then his brows furrowed in contemplation and he glanced around. “Right here in this room now that I think on it.”

“Oh gods! Grandpa Sel! You need to leave.” Balon all but shoved Selwyn from the room with Barristan not long to follow. 

Before leaving, Jaime kicked the door shut and took a deep breath. “Your mother and I truly want you to be happy no matter what. You don’t get to choose who you love.”

Balon offered a small smile before crashing into Jaime’s chest; his arms wrapped tightly around his father. “I know. Thank you.”

**Genna**

Genna laughed loudly and snuggled close. As she lay on Barristan’s left side, her hand brushed through his hair and stroked his cheek. They were laying in bed and discussing their days, with Barristan just having shared how he was the prude among a group that contained a twelve-year-old boy. 

Kissing Barristan’s cheek, Genna chuckled. “You’re just very selective and patient. You saved yourself for the best.”

Barristan rolled his eyes. “I was beaten into submission.” 

With a scoff, Genna leaned up on her right elbow and tried to sound serious. “Me!? Never! You came willingly and easily.” 

A small smirk tugged at Barristan’s lips. When he spoke, it was an awful, high pitched impersonation of her. “Why did you lie to Leyton! Why aren’t you bolder! Why didn’t…”

Genna silenced Barristan with a kiss, but laughed through it. More than the physical intimacy with Barristan, Genna enjoyed their friendship. They were different in private than with others, and Barristan understood her in ways that no one else every would. 

Genna was aware of how she came across. She was loud, opinionated, and… as she was often told... a true force. In front of others, Genna masked her emotions well-enough. For so many reasons, she always felt the need to be strong and guarded. With Tywin as an older brother, there was little room for emotions. He despised tears and affectionate behavior; particularly when directed at the children. 

Having to step into the role of mother to the twins and Tyrion, Genna was often overwhelmed with running her own household and Tywin’s. She did everything for her family, but they wore her out. Cersei in particular was problematic from the time she could talk. 

With Barristan, Genna felt free. She could cuddle, cry, laugh, and speak from the heart. She didn’t feel the need to be strong all the time. Barristan understood Genna on a level that didn’t need stating. When she needed a moment or a little cry, he just held her and waited for the storm to pass. Then in moments such as the one they were in now, Barristan could tease her like no other. 

Of course, Genna noted the differences with Barristan too. With others, he was very reserved and quiet. For a man so fierce in battle and commanding of his men, he was incredibly soft-spoken off the field. Barristan was easily the most honorable and gallant man that Genna knew. A man of his vows, Barristan always kept his word.

Like Jaime, Barristan was a man committed to love with no desire for whores. Unfortunately, Barristan was awful at discussing matters of the heart. Where Genna was an open book, getting Barristan to communicate could be painful at best. With most people, his reaction was more to push them away if he felt too vulnerable. Genna noticed it earlier in Barristan’s relationship with Jaime. 

The more Genna got to know Barristan, the more she understood him. Barristan was alone for most of his life; even when he lived at Harvest Hall. His father sounded like a less powerful version of Tywin, and his only brother seemed as cold as Cersei. What little kin he had living never visited and they took advantage of Barristan’s innate goodness. His entire life had been in service to others, so he struggled to accept that anyone would want him around if he wasn’t doing something for them. 

With Genna, Barristan was different though. He teased and laughed. His sarcasm could be very  _ Lannister  _ when he felt like it. After realizing that Genna wasn’t going to leave him out of boredom, Barristan was more relaxed. The walls he often had up with others came down in private. 

As Genna broke the kiss, she climbed on top of Barristan and straddled him. Smirking down at him, Genna rolled her hips forward. “What did you bring me tonight?”

Barristan’s eyes clouded with lust at Genna’s movement. She could feel him hardening beneath her, but he smirked and bit his lips before replying. “You’re sitting on it.”

Genna guffawed and bent down to kiss Barristan. “Quite bold indeed.”

“No, truly. It’s in my breeches. You’re squishing it.” Reaching down between them and into his pocket, Barristan produced something wrapped in a napkin. The napkin had a lemon cake inside; his share from supper. With a loud laugh, Genna took a bite before placing the rest in Barristan’s mouth. “I’ll let you have half.” 

They chuckled as they ate. Crumbs fell between them as they laughed and Genna peppered Barristan’s face with kisses. With a mischievous smile, Genna sat upright and raised a brow when she finished the lemon cake. “Do you have anything else of interest in those breeches?”

**Balon**

Balon didn’t bother knocking when he walked into his brother’s room. The pair enjoyed their separate bedchambers since moving from the White Sword Tower, but they spent most of their time together when not sleeping. 

Barristan’s eyes remained fixed on the training sword he was repairing the hilt of and called out when the door opened. “How well have you recovered from  _ that  _ awkwardness?” 

They could always sense one another’s presence. There was little need for visual confirmation when the other was around. A bond existed between them that Balon hoped would never lessen with time. Of course, there would come a time when they had to be apart, but Balon hated to think on it. 

Barristan was the bolder of the two. He made friends easier and had a charm to him that everyone loved. As much as Balon hated admitting it, he needed his brother to make him less awkward. Grandpa Sel had compared Balon to their mother once.

_ ‘Your mother struggled at court and latched onto Galladon. Making friends doesn't come easily to everyone, but the pair of you have each other which your mother lacked once Gal drowned.’ _

Considering Barristan’s question, Balon flopped on the bed and huffed a laugh. “That was the weirdest conversation that I’ve ever had. Father can’t even say the word ‘cock’. He just kept gesturing to his breeches and telling me to keep them laced. Grandpa Barri looked like someone dropped him into a brothel. Grandpa Sel told me that he stroked his cock in my bedroom as a boy.”

Barristan dropped the training sword onto the floor; his head snapped in the direction of Balon. “Oh gross! You should stay in here tonight. We can make a fort. Perhaps on the morrow, we’ll just chuck all your furniture out the balcony. Gods only knows what happened to it in years past.”

Propping himself up onto his elbows, Balon smirked. “Did you know that father and Grandpa Barri bedded their wives  _ before  _ they were wed, but Grandpa Sel was the chaste one?”

Barristan’s eyes went wide. “What!? This family gets weirder by the hour.”

Balon’s smile dropped and he played with a thread on the fabric of Barristan’s blanket. He wondered if his brother knew just as the adults seemed to.

“Did um… did they ask you about girls  _ and  _ boys?”

With a shrug of indifference, Barristan replied absently. “No. I figured they’d just ask you of both.”

Balon’s jaw went slack at the words. “You know?”

A loud snort from Barristan echoed off the walls. “We’re twins, Balon. What don’t I know about you?” Meeting his brother’s eyes, Barristan spoke sincerely. “I like Edison. He’s good for you. Jeyne’s friend was pretty, but… she seems the type that Grandpa Sel will be  _ welcoming  _ in a few decades.”

Balon’s cheeks flushed at the words. For almost a year, Balon had begun feeling attraction to boys and girls, but nothing compared to Edison. Strangely, it was only after Balon admitted to what Jeyne’s friend, Lacina, did to him, that Edison threw a proper fit and admitted to being jealous. Balon had liked Lacina, but he felt guilty after she visited his room that night. 

He had pushed her away afterwards as he didn’t wish to dishonor her when she seemed interested in something  _ more _ . Beyond that, Balon also knew that he was far too young for such things. While they were a bit bumbling about it, his father and grandfathers had the right of it. 

More than anything though, Balon wanted to find love like his father, grandfather, Uncle Sandor, and Uncle Loras had. He didn’t wish to take advantage of Lacina or anyone else when he didn’t reciprocate their feelings. 

Flopping back onto the bed, Balon spoke questioningly to Barristan. “Do you think mother is going to try and have some awkward conversation with us too? You know how she gets.”

Both boys chuckled at the same time. For as fierce a warrior as their mother ways, she was very emotional and at times melodramatic where it concerned them. Her ‘precious little babes’. 

Barristan jumped onto the bed beside Balon and continued laughing as he stared at the ceiling. “So long as Aunt Genna doesn’t join her, I think it won’t be half as bad as today’s trauma.”


	8. A New Knight - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place 3 years after the knights moved to Tarth (where Part 1 left off - following the tourney and victory feast)

**Brienne**

“He’s just… he’s so young.” Brienne did not wish to let herself get emotional, but… she was getting emotional. The day following the tourney, she sat at a table in the gardens with Loras and Jaime.

At her side, Jaime sighed and rubbed her back. “I was a year younger when I left home to squire. Rhaella was the same age as Balon when she stayed behind to squire for the Hound.”

_ But Balon is different. He has always needed more of everything. More support. More encouragement. More patience. More nurturing.  _

While the twins wished to become knights, it was important that little Barristan stay on Tarth. Rhaella maintained her refusal to become Evenstar someday, which meant the responsibility would fall to the older twin. With access to Brienne, Jaime, and Barristan, little Barristan’s training would not be neglected, but Balon was best served remaining in King’s Landing. 

Loras was usually teasing with most things, but he spoke seriously as he leaned onto the table and grabbed Brienne’s hand. “I’ll treat him as though he was my own. I think it could help outside of training for knighthood too. He knows you both support him, but Brance and I can help him navigate  _ other  _ things. It isn’t easy loving someone the realm tells you not to.”

Brienne knew that Loras and Brance had been writing regularly to Balon to offer encouragement and advice. They both knew the complexities involved in loving men, whether exclusively or in addition to women. Like Balon’s family on Tarth, they were supportive and sensitive to what it meant for the young boy. There would be challenges thrown at Balon, but they all wanted him to rise above them.

Jaime’s hand dragged up Brienne’s back to her shoulder and offered a reassuring squeeze. “It might also be beneficial for the twins to separate for a bit. It’s a way to ensure their own identity. They’re always relying on one another to solve issues; particularly Balon.”

Just when Brienne had hoped to get Rhaella back, she would lose Balon. With Rhaella now a knight, there was little need for her to remain in King’s Landing. Sandor would need a new squire, or more likely, he would not take another. Brienne was eager to have Rhaella return home, but now Balon would be gone.

Shaking her head in acceptance, Brienne smiled at Loras. “I know you’d do an amazing job with him. He can be a bit…  _ energetic _ . You do recall that, correct?”

Loras chuckled and nodded emphatically. “Oh, I recall. I only just recovered from the headaches and lack of sleep a moon turn ago. He’s a good lad with lots of potential. I’ve seen him in the yards with some of the squires. He and little Barristan are thrashing them about. It’s time.” 

Brienne took a deep breath and offered a weak smile. “Alright. We’ll have his things brought here. Thank you, Loras. Things won’t be the same without him on Tarth, but it is for the best. Just… don’t let him go whoring about! I did live here for fourteen years! I know where the squires go at night.”

Memories of Pod gallivanting into the city at ungodsly hours flooded her mind. He was always a sweet boy and an excellent squire, but the rumors that spread amongst the squires of Pod and his…  _ no, don’t think on it. _

Loras chuckled and put up defensive hands. “Rhaella was on her best behavior, though she was a bit  _ distracted _ in that respect. Balon will be on his best behavior too. I know it. He already told me what a  _ wonderful  _ talk he had on the very subject with Ser Father, Ser Grandfather, and Grandpa ‘welcoming party’ Tarth.”

Brienne groaned in distaste. Beyond the reminder of the men’s talk with the twins, the reference to Rhaella’s  _ distraction  _ had not gone unnoticed.  _ Little Ned _ . 

“You’re awful and we’re leaving.” Brienne huffed and stood from her chair with Jaime quick to follow. Rounding the table, Brienne pulled Loras into a hug and whispered. “Thank you. I’ll not cry once… I promise.”

Loras snorted as they broke the embrace. His voice dripped with sarcasm as he bit back a laugh. “Ser Mom? Cry? Never!”

* * *

The next day, Brienne sat in the gardens with Olenna and Genna. The Queen of Thorns looked frailer than usual and Brienne worried for her health. Olenna was into her nineties now; a true feat for anyone. Her body was beginning to fail her, but her mind was sharp, rivaled only by her tongue.

“Where are those delicious husbands of yours? I need something to enjoy in this city.” Olenna’s fingers reached out shakily for a piece of cheese. Her eyes darted over Brienne’s shoulder to a cupbearer standing nervously in the corner.

“Do you mean for me to choke on this dry cheese? Wine, child! By the gods, I’m not getting any younger.”

The cupbearer sprang into action and quickly poured each woman a cup of wine. Brienne sighed heavily and took a longer sip of wine than she ordinarily would. The past day had been a lot.  _ First Balon. Now Rhaella.  _

“Well if this isn't a sight. Ser Brienne having a drink with us old birds in the middle of the day. Don’t worry. My Loras will take good care of your little Balon.” Olenna leaned back and hummed; her eyes studied Brienne as though she was a political issue to solve.

Brienne tilted her head at Olenna. “I know he will. I trust him entirely with Balon’s care and training. It’s only… I’m losing them all. Now Rhaella is leaving me too.”

The night prior, Rhaella and little Ned came to present themselves before Jaime and Brienne. Brienne reflected on the conversation as she sat in the gardens with Olenna and Genna.

_ The night prior _

“Mother. Father. Might we have a word?” Rhaella’s tone was chipper as she looked between her parents. Young Ned’s hand reached out for Rhaella’s, and Brienne felt her stomach drop. 

_ Oh no. It’s happening. _

They followed the young pair towards the Tower of the Hand. When they stepped into Ned’s study, Catelyn and Ned were already seated around a table set for six. It was well past supper, but the staff had served sweets and wine. Catelyn smiled knowingly, but Ned’s expression mirrored Jaime’s. Horror.

“Nope! This is a nope.” Jaime tried to leave, but Brienne grabbed his arm. She spoke through clenched teeth while forcing a smile at those in the room. “You will do no such thing. Behave.”

Dragging Jaime to the table, Brienne sat down and smiled at Catelyn. “Well this is nice.”

Jaime snorted at her greeting. “Do you know what ‘nice’ means, princess? Did you think the Night King was  _ nice  _ too?” Jaime muttered under his breath which earned a hard elbow from Brienne.

With a heavy sigh, Ned reached for his cup of wine. “Alright, I’m ready. I prefer a quick death. Out with it.”

“Ned!” Catelyn reprimanded before exhaling loudly and looking towards little Ned and Rhaella. “Ignore the men. They’re merely overgrown children.”

With a wide smile, little Ned glanced at Rhaella and reached for her hand once more. “I’ve asked Rhaella for her hand.”

“Why? You’ve two of your own.” Jaime replied flippantly at Brienne’s side. Covering Jaime’s mouth with her hand, Brienne smiled sweetly at the young couple. “I can’t say that I’m surprised. The pair of you make a fine match, and I’m happy for you. You’re both a  _ bit  _ young though?”

Little Ned nodded and took a deep breath. A serious expression lined his face and was matched by his tone. “Yes, though I’ve never been more certain of anything in my life. As a boy, I heard tales of your love, and I never thought to find that for myself.”

_ I will not cry. This is fine. _

At her side, Jaime sighed into her palm where it remained fixed against his mouth. Knowing the compliment would win him over, Brienne removed her hand.  _ Now say something nice, Jaime. _

“Well at least you’re not a complete dolt.”

_ That wasn’t it. _

“Father!” Rhaella’s eyes went wide, but she only huffed and leaned back in her chair. 

From across the table, Ned’s eyes narrowed at little Ned. An incredulous expression took hold of his features. “Your parents married for love. Your grandmother and I grew to love one another fiercely. Have you not heard  _ tales _ of that?”

Little Ned cleared his throat and shifted in his chair. “Of course, I learned what a loving marriage can be from my mother and father. What they have is beautiful, but… you do know about  _ them _ , don’t you?” Little Ned’s head tilted towards Jaime and Brienne. From the corner of Brienne’s eye she watched as Jaime’s chest swelled with pride.

“Your grandfather is old and forgets. Do feel free to remind him.” Jaime smirked at Ned. A contented hum pushing past his lips as little Ned began to obediently recount the tales.

“Ser Jaime intentionally took a dagger to his gut after rescuing you and his love from execution. He rode north and climbed the tower at Winterfell to get to Ser Brienne. He fought…”

Ned interrupted quickly and scoffed. “I know what he did.  _ I was there _ .”

“You don’t even have a love coin, Ned.” Jaime crossed his arms and chuckled as though the possession of a ‘love coin’ was the reflection of true love. 

Brienne glanced at Catelyn while desperately trying to smother a laugh. Her amusement was mirrored on the Stark matriarch's face as she patted Ned’s arm. “I think what our grandson means to say, is that he has had incredible examples of love presented before him, and now he has been fortunate to find his own love.”

Jaime guffawed at the words. “Way to water down the fine wine, Lady Stark.” Turning his attention to little Ned, Jaime hummed in consideration. “I suppose you’ll do. One final question though since your grandfather so  _ enjoys  _ comparisons. Who is the most handsome man here in the Red Keep this week?”

_ Gods. You’re pathetic. Fishing for compliments to irritate Ned. What is this boy supposed to say? _

“Oh! That’s easy…” Little Ned straightened in his chair; a wide smile across his face. “Ser Barristan, of course. I hear the ladies on Tarth swoon over him as much as the ladies here in the Crownlands do.”

Brienne barked a laugh at the answer; her hand flying to her mouth in reply. Jaime’s mouth gaped as he stared at little Ned, but the older Ned nodded emphatically and chuckled. Reaching for his wine cup, Ned raised it and smirked at Jaime. “To the young couple. An incredible young knight to wed a  _ very  _ intelligent young man. To love.”

_ Oh, I adore little Ned. He’s perfect. _

**Rhaella**

The streets were crowded as visitors lingered in the city for days following the tourney. With her arm looped through Barristan’s, Rhaella smiled as they passed vendors and young children playing between the carts. 

Rhaella had come into the city with her grandfathers and Aunt Genna that morning. While she had planned to spend the morning in the yards with her brothers, Rhaella wanted to tell Barristan about the betrothal. 

Informing her parents hadn’t worried Rhaella, though she had hoped her father behaved with the Starks. As always, her father feigned distaste for Ned, but she knew there was true respect between the men. Her mother responded as expected; love and support, with a touch of sorrow at not having Rhaella return to Tarth. Telling her grandpa worried Rhaella the most. 

Part of Rhaella wished to return to Tarth. She missed her family, but the distance from her Grandpa Barri was the worst of all. They had a special bond and she had missed him greatly. 

Another part of Rhaella was worried at disappointing him. For so long, Rhaella’s dream had been to become a Kingsguard like her parents and grandpa. Everything she dreamed of was wrapped up in their shared love of knighthood and serving the realm. She wondered how Barristan would react to hearing that she would instead be a knight and lady rather than a knight and sworn sister.

As they walked through the streets, the people took notice. It always made Rhaella laugh at how adored her parents and Barristan were in King’s Landing. Barristan in particular was a walking monument for the Crownlands. He had spent fifty years serving in King’s Landing, and he saved the people on multiple occasions in multiple wars. Hearing of her grandpa’s great deeds always made Rhaella’s chest swell with pride.

“Is it like this on Tarth too?” Rhaella inquired as she noted the excited onlookers pointing at her grandpa. 

Barristan hummed in question. “Like what? This busy? Some days, but never this many people.”

Rhaella snorted and nudged his side. She leaned close and whispered while biting back a laugh. “No. The attention you get. It’s quite amusing.”

“Oh. No, I don’t think so. They’re excited to see the realm’s newest knight.” Barristan flashed a smile at Rhaella that reminded her again how proud he was of her accomplishments. Strangely, it made the conversation to come that much more worrisome. 

_ So that’s a ‘yes’. Grandpa Sel must go crazy. _

“Grandpa, there’s something I want to tell you.” Rhaella’s voice was hesitant and her eyes studied Barristan. 

With a warm expression that always made Rhaella feel supported no matter the information, Barristan turned his head to meet her eyes. Taking a deep breath, Rhaella spoke slowly to ensure the words sunk in.

“I’m betrothed to Ned. He asked for my hand, and I said ‘yes’.” 

Rhaella watched as Barristan’s brows furrowed. He glanced away and grimaced slightly, but no reply came. After a tense moment, Barristan sighed. 

“I don’t imagine he plans to lead Winterfell from Tarth or the White Sword Tower.” 

Biting her lip, Rhaella tried to compose herself before replying. “No. We’ll need to live in the North. He is heir to Winterfell, and Tarth has little Barristan to lead someday.” 

“Well…” Barristan shook his head as an expression of sheer consternation washed over his features. “...your parents named  _ you  _ heir. You had only asked them not to since you wished to become Kingsguard and serve into old age. Is that not what you want?”

And that was the crux of it. Rhaella stopped walking and hung her head. “I’m sorry. I truly did wish to be just like you and make you proud, but meeting Ned somewhat changed my plans.”

“What?” Barristan chuckled as he spoke. “You were a child when you said all that. There is nothing to apologize for and certainly not to me. I just assumed you still wanted that. You never said otherwise. If the boy makes you happy, I’m happy for you, though…”

_ Oh gods. Here we go. _

“I’m not so certain that anyone is good enough. I mean… I wouldn’t say it to King Jon’s face, but even his sons would not be good enough. Of course they’re your cousins. I more mean that if they weren’t...”

Rhaella guffawed and wrapped her arms around Barristan. “You’re not disappointed in me?”

“I could never be disappointed in you. The location though…” Rhaella didn’t need to see Barristan’s expression to recognize the distaste writ across it. 

“Well Lord Robb is ruling there now, but Ned will need to learn from him. The plan is for Ned to shadow Lord Robb in all things so that he may learn the running of the kingdom. It is a rather large and  _ stubborn  _ kingdom.”

Barristan’s face fell as she spoke, but he forced a smile. “Yes, of course. We can write if you’ll have time for that. Perhaps I can offer some advice if you or Ned have need of it. I know  _ a lot _ about stubborn people. I live with them.” 

Rhaella smiled knowingly and looped her arm back through her grandpa’s. They turned around to return to the area they had left Selwyn and Genna. When they approached, the pair were one vendor down from where they left them. Genna was haggling with the vendor as Selwyn stood wearily at her side. When Barristan and Rhaella approached, the vendor's eyes went wide. 

“Ser Barristan. We had heard you were back in the city.”

Rhaella bit back a laugh and watched as her humble grandpa spoke softly. “We came for the tourney and our granddaughter’s knighting.”

Before the woman could reply, Genna was drawing her attention back to the pendant in her hand. “Two dragons, but not a dragon more.” 

Selwyn grumbled and shifted closer to Barristan and Rhaella. “They’ve been at it since you left us at the last table. Do  _ something  _ Barristan.”

“What do you want me to do about it?” Barristan muttered as he stood wedged between Selwyn and Rhaella. 

“I don’t know. They’re haggling over such a small amount. Just… smile. Use the bloody dimples for something useful.” 

Rhaella snorted, the sound drawing the attention of the vendor. Nudging her grandpa’s side, Rhaella muttered. “Do it. Smile.”

Plastering a false smile to his face, Barristan spoke through gritted teeth for their ears only. “This is awful.”

The woman’s cheeks pinked as Barristan stepped forward and offered to buy the pendant. With a shy smile and lustful eyes, the woman nodded her head. “For our Night Kingslayer, one dragon.”

Genna scoffed at the cost reduction which was more substantial than what she had sought. Grabbing her arm and tugging her away, Selwyn whispered for Genna’s ears only. “Shut up, Genna. Let Ser Dimples do his thing.”

Not long after they returned to the Keep. Rhaella went in search of her brothers and was unsurprised to find them with the squires. She knew all the squires from the city given her lifetime there. They were fine young men, but a bit mischievous at times. At Rhaella’s approach, they all stood and bowed in both recognition of her status as a lady and a knight. With a warm smile, she nodded at the group and looked to her brothers. 

“What are the pair of you up to?”

Balon raised a brow and spoke challengingly. “Did you not hear, sister? I’m to replace you as a squire in the White Sword Tower. Ser Uncle Loras is going to train me to beat you in the joust.”

Rhaella guffawed. “You do realize that I was trained by grandpa? He knocks Uncle Loras to his ass in every tourney.”

A slow smile spread across Balon’s face as his eyes darted briefly to his brother. “Who do you suppose has been training us on Tarth? Now I’m to learn two jousting styles, and I’ll take the best of each. Enjoy your championship while it lasts. I’m coming for it.”

_ Miserable shit. Gods I’ve missed my brothers. _

Humming in feigned interest, Rhaella leaned her weight onto the table and towered over her brother. “Interesting. Do you suppose you’ll be jousting the knights next year given you can barely saddle your own horse?”

“That was one time!” Balon huffed, but little Barristan put up two fingers and whispered. “Twice.”

A wide smile tugged at Rhaella’s lips. “How about a spar? Me and Ned against the pair of you.”

The other squires clapped excitedly. Judging by the filth on their clothing, it was apparent all had been trounced by her brothers earlier that afternoon. 

_ This will be great fun. A bit of humbling. _

**Selwyn**

“Who’s coming with me!? I’ve coin to greet the people of the city.” Selwyn clapped excitedly and stood from the table. 

The Kingsguard of old had taken supper with the current Kingsguard. In honor of Jaime, Brienne, and Barristan returning to the city for a visit, Jon had given the entire Kingsguard the night off. The City Guard would stand protectively outside his bedchamber that night and the following morning so that the knights could enjoy their time together. 

Aside from the knights, Selwyn, Tyrion, Sansa, Daenerys, Addam, and Genna had joined for an early supper. All the knights clapped eagerly, but Selwyn saw the hesitation on the faces of Jaime and Barristan. 

Brienne was not much of a drinker, nor did she care for rowdy taverns. She would join on Evenstar Day or special occasion, but she was usually the first to offer watching the children at Evenfall so that the men could enjoy themselves in the village. It was Genna’s reaction that both Jaime and Barristan looked for.

Genna never doubted Barristan’s fidelity to her. The man would sooner cut off his sword arm than bother glancing at another lady. No, it was the drunkenness that Genna cared little for. 

While Barristan very rarely drank to the point of excess, Genna was not fond of drinking in general. She drank a cup of wine at her meals, but always in moderation. Growing up in House Lannister and behaving in kind for most of her years, Genna now felt it was both unbecoming and unhealthy. House Lannister had often overindulged in years past with the exception being Jaime and Tywin. She felt it an improper reflection of their House. 

The knights amassed around the table knew Genna as well as Selwyn did. It was her allowance that would free Barristan to join. If Barristan didn’t join, it meant Jaime wouldn’t join. If Jaime wouldn’t join, Addam and Tyrion would begrudgingly stay behind. 

All eyes landed on Genna. Loras shouted from down the table beside Brance. “Come on, Genna! Loosen the grip on Ser Father’s balls.”

“Yes!” Selwyn pointed excitedly down the table at Loras; a wide, approving smile on his face. “That’s the spirit! Free his balls!”

The knights guffawed and began pounding the table while chanting ‘free his balls’. Barristan was aghast and tried to silence them. “My balls are fine where they are, thank you!”

Brynden scoffed and took a long swig of his ale before finishing it and reaching for the mug next to him. The Hound’s hand batted him away. “That’s my extra!” The Lord Commander rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Genna. “Come on, Genna! Let the man be! He nearly died of heart failure at the bloody joust.”

Genna’s nose scrunched in distaste. “Leave me be. All of you!” Leaning into Barristan’s side, Genna rolled her eyes. The words were not loud, but Selwyn could make them out on her lips. “Go on. Have fun.”

Addam and Tyrion leapt from their seats in excitement, though their wives did not seem as impressed. Selwyn watched as Daenerys leaned forward and spoke to Brienne, Sansa, and Genna. “Well have fun without them. Perhaps some dragonriding once the children are asleep.” 

Like Brienne, Daenerys, Sansa, and Genna did not care for taverns and excessive drinking. No, the women preferred dancing. Dornish dancing to be exact. Dorne was known to have some incredible locations in Sunspear for dancing into all hours of the morning. When the family visited Myrcella in Dorne, the women often dragged the men to go dancing at night.

Brienne’s eyes went wide and danced with a mischief that Selwyn often saw in her youth. “On the dragons, we could get to Dorne and back with more than enough time for some dancing.”

The women grew incredibly excited as the men continued to cheer around them at Barristan’s freedom which meant a rather sizable group headed into the city. Standing abruptly, Genna spoke commandingly at the men. “Go on! The night is young and there is no sense wasting time here in this shit hall. We’ll see you all on the morrow.”

A knowing smirk tugged at her lips, and Selwyn raised a brow. He had witnessed the entire exchange and nodded approvingly.  _ Well played ladies. You might be home after us tonight.  _

Before leaving the table, Brienne raised a brow at Pod. “Ser Podrick. Behave.”

The young knight’s cheeks pinked and he nodded in understanding, much to the amusement of the other knights. Loras clapped excitedly and smirked at the young knight seated opposite him. “Uh oh! Ser Mom’s not happy already!” 

The women scurried off to,  _ presumably _ , ensure the children were abed and the septas informed that they would be stepping out for a bit. Selwyn clapped his hands together and nodded at the group. 

They soon made their way into the city. Tyrion guided the group to his favorite tavern which he had not visited in some years thanks to Sansa’s  _ intervention _ . When they stepped inside, Selwyn’s eyes went wide and he nodded approvingly.  _ Oh yes. This will do nicely.  _

Loras slung his arm over Brance’s shoulder and eyed the ‘of Tarths’ with great amusement. “Come on. Lets see this game of yours. The one that almost saw Ser Father’s and Ser Son’s cocks removed. We heard  _ all  _ about it from Brienne.”

Selwyn tried to contain his excitement at the prospect. The tavern was massive and filled to capacity. The bloody knights were already drawing eyes. Five of the gods damned ‘Seven Who Faced Death’, but now Selwyn had the pretty ones in the city where they could truly work their magic. 

Jaime grimaced and tilted his head. “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.”

Nymeria hummed in amusement and shook her head. “No… I need to see this. We’ll cover you both.”

_ That’s right boys. Listen to your former sworn siblings. They know what’s best. _

“Wait, wait, wait. What’s this?” Addam leaned forward at Selwyn’s side; his eyes narrowed and his tone curious. 

Tyrion smirked and glanced at Jaime before replying to Addam. “Did I not tell you this? I almost ended up an only child. Very sad.”

The patrons were taking notice of the well-known group standing near the entryway and looking for a place to sit. One large table soon became available and the group moved towards it. The tavern was split into a main room and a back room. Their group moved into the back room where the large table had become available. Serving maids came around to bring ale and wine. Their eyes were wide and their excitement palpable as they served the knights and lords.

Leaning onto his elbows, Addam smirked. “Come on. I’ve got to see this. What have the three of you gotten into on Tarth? I’m missing out. Dragonstone is lacking in entertainment unless you enjoy the  _ cheery  _ disposition of the Unsullied and Dothraki.”

Collective groans filled the space as all had fought among the incredible warriors. Phenomenal with weapons; shit with social settings. Surprisingly, it was Brynden who offered the final encouragement. 

“I don’t believe that a man of nine-and-seventy can reel in ladies like that.” 

Barristan’s eyes sparked at the challenge. Selwyn had to give it to his chosen brother, Barristan was many things, but craven at a challenge he was not. Standing abruptly, Barristan narrowed his eyes at Brynden. “Spoken like a man of similar age looking for excuses.” Turning to Selwyn, Barristan spoke confidently. “Which one, Sel?”

_ Fuck yes! I love this man. Ser Dimples is back! _

Rubbing his hands together, Selwyn appraised the room. The back room had a full view of the main area where most of the patrons were standing or sitting. When his eyes landed on a group of ladies eyeing the very knight now standing over the table, Selwyn smirked.  _ Too easy. They already appear ready to jump the man, but they are very attractive.  _

“Back, left side of the main room. Group of three.”  _ Any one would do. All three would be better. _

With a final glare at Brynden, Barristan did his thing. Jaime leaned into Selwyn’s side and spoke warningly. “Brienne is going to run you through with her sword.”

“If he brings over any of those women, it will be worth it.” Selwyn smiled widely as he watched Barristan make his way towards the women. 

Of course, the women’s eyes followed his movements. Barritsan had perfected it by that point. He didn’t appear too eager, but rather nonchalant as though a passing interest. When one of the women’s lips parted and her cheeks pinked, Sewlyn grabbed Jaime’s arm. “I think I love him. I’m so proud.”

The women immediately began chatting with Barristan. He was all dimples and endearingly unassuming as ever. The conversation carried on from a distance, but not long after, Barristan pointed towards Selwyn with a beaming smile. 

“No fucking way.” Loras guffawed from Brance’s side. 

Brynden sat back and crossed his arms. “Well I’ll be damned. You’ve corrupted the most honorable knight in the kingdoms, Selwyn. I’m both impressed and horrified.” 

“Does it work on men? I’d like one of those.” Nymeria spoke in awe as she pointed towards a group of visiting knights at a corner table. The female warrior was partial to any beauty regardless of sex, but her eyes were set on a particular table that evening. 

Turning to Jaime, Selwyn shrugged; his words teasing. “Can you outdo your father? Reel in some lads for your former sworn sister.” 

Jaime mumbled something in reply, but Selwyn was distracted. Barristan and all three women took a seat at the table and introductions were made. As always, Barristan talked up Selwyn in every way possible. Everything faded away as Selwyn focused on the incredible women before him. The smug expression directed at Brynden by Barristan did not go unnoticed, but Selwyn kept his attention on the women.

The women spent some time at the table. All three were incredibly kind and highly intelligent. Like most, they had come to the city for the tourney. One had a husband, the other a lady-love, but the third…  _ I’m not on Tarth to welcome her, but if she is interested in a taste of what the island could offer… _

Ever respectful, Selwyn waited for the woman to make her intentions known. He never liked to assume, but instead preferred waiting for an opening. On more than one occasion during this very game on Tarth, Selwyn learned that sometimes, the women were purely interested in hearing some of Barristan’s tales. There was a certain celebrity to the fabled seven that Selwyn understood and had come to accept. 

Strangely when the woman made it clear that she would be very interested in getting a taste of Tarth, Selwyn suggested they could take in the city later. First, he wanted to spend more time with the group. When Jaime and Barristan first arrived on Tarth, Selwyn had very little awareness of how much he desired friendship after losing Goodwin and Endrew. After truly coming to enjoy his goodson and chosen brother, Selwyn didn’t feel as much of a need to immediately set off with a woman. 

The woman lingered and spoke with Selwyn as the knights grew loud from the drink. Small groups within their group formed as different conversations broke out around the table. Addam, Tyrion, and Jaime laughed loudly together about memories from years past at the Rock. 

Barristan and Brynden began exchanging old war stories near Selwyn. The Hound, Yvonn, and Nymeria discussed the tourney  _ again _ . It seemed the favorite topic among the three, and Selwyn was hardly surprised. They were most impressive in competition and from what Rhaella said, they won frequently. Loras and Brance carried on in their own little world. Long gone were the days of secretive touches and lingering stares. They loved one another freely and openly which warmed Selwyn’s heart. He hoped Balon could love openly when he grew up and found love.

The younger knights, Ser Pod and Ser Bran, laughed loudly down the table and met some ladies of their own. Of course, the women were much younger than the type Selwyn would go for, but the women at the end of the table seemed smitten with the youngest Kingsguard. 

The hour grew late and the wine dizzying. Their table became impossibly rowdier and laughter more frequent. Not a moment before Selwyn and his new lady friend were ready to  _ explore  _ the city, familiar laughter caught Selwyn’s ear. 

_ That can’t be right… _

Glancing at Barristan and Jaime, Selwyn noted the same confusion writ across their faces. Their heads turned in the direction of the sound and Selwyn followed their gaze. His jaw dropped at what he saw.

In a back corner of the main dining area, the squires sat in a large group. Loud laughter carried from the table of youngsters and Selwyn’s eyes went wide at what he saw. 

_ Those gods damned savages.  _

Little Barristan was sitting in a chair facing away from the table. A rather young, promiscuous looking serving wench was on his lap with her arms raised and her hips moving to the tune as the boys sang The Bear and the Maiden Fair. Standing  _ on top _ of the table, was little Balon. He was cheering on his brother with a mug raised in hand.

_ How did he even? No… better not to ask.  _

“Seems the talk went well!” Addam burst out laughing, but Jaime and Barristan had paled. Before either could move, Loras was halfway to the squires’ table. His face was red with rage and his posture tense. The rest of the Kingsguard, Jaime, and Barristan, followed quickly at Loras’ back. Selwyn cringed at the verbal lashing the squires and twins were set to receive.

_ Farewell Barristan and Balon. I’ll remember you fondly.  _

When the squires saw the senior ranking knights approaching, they scurried away like frightened mice. Only the twins remained whose faces looked as though the Stranger himself was upon them. 

Tyrion groaned from beside Addam. “Does this mean we’re leaving?” 

* * *

The ride back to the Keep was tense. Loras lambasted the boys the entire way. “I promised your mother that I’d keep you on the right path to knighthood, and  _ that  _ was not it. You’re not even old enough to be in there! Those squires you were with are your sister’s age!”

_ In fairness, the twins are the size of aurochs. The squires likely thought them older.  _

Brance huffed from Loras’ side; his eyes fixed on the Red Keep in the distance. “We certainly can’t have you conducting yourself like that if you’re to squire for a Kingsguard, Balon. I expected better of you. Standing on a bloody table? Have you been raised in a Keep or a barn?”

_ They’ve turned my Keep into a barn. My gods damned door was broken through with a battering ram. They’re positively feral.  _

“And you! You’re to be a future Evenstar, Barristan!” Loras’ voice was thick with frustration. “An important title with an honored name, and you conduct yourself such as that?”

From the rear of the lines, Jaime snickered quietly. “This is quite nice. I only had to yell at them twice when we left. Loras has taken over for me.”

Barristan sighed and shook his head. “I expected more of them than that. Brienne would have their heads.”

“No!” Selwyn panicked and glanced at Jaime and Barristan. “You mustn’t tell Brienne. That would leave Joanna next in line for Evenstar and the girl wants to redo all of Evenfall in pinks, oranges, and yellows. Likes a gods damned sunset every hour of the day. Can you imagine it?”

Jaime chuckled. “What do you care? You’ll be long dead by then.”

At the words, Selwyn’s mirth faded and he glanced at Barristan. The same thought seemed to go through his head and he quieted quickly. Unable to shake the thought, Selwyn spoke quietly to Barristan. “Did you tell Joanna? Perhaps she’ll spend a bit of time on Tarth before going to Winterfell.” 

Barristan shook his head in refute. His tone was clipped and Selwyn knew not to press further. “It’s not important.”

Two days later, the Kingsguard, Jon, and Starks saw them off at the docks. Balon stood beside Rhaella and frowned as he watched his twin brother board the ship for return to Tarth. The younger twin was both excited and nervous about the opportunity before him. 

Selwyn had chuckled at the twins’ punishment the day following the tavern incident. Loras and Brance made them both getup before the sun to begin drills. Of course, Brienne was none the wiser about what transpired. It was safe for everyone that way. She had entered the yards with Selwyn and smiled widely. 

“Aw, look at my boys. So dedicated. Loras and Brance will do great with Balon.”

_ Oh my little girl… you have no idea. _

Jaime and Brienne said their goodbyes to Rhaella and Balon. They struggled to let go, but it was time. It wasn’t surprising to see Brienne wiping at her eyes, but to see Jaime struggling was a surprise. 

“It’s this awful dandelion fuzz drifting all over the bloody city. My eyes hurt.”

Brienne snorted and pushed Jaime in the arm. “We’re at the harbor, Jaime! There are no dandelions anywhere near you.”

Approaching Rhaella and Balon, Selwyn wrapped them both into a massive hug. “Ser granddaughter… enjoy Winterfell. Come to Tarth anytime you like. Balon… the breeches. Laced, please.”

Both children laughed and nodded in understanding. Stepping back, Selwyn stood beside Brienne and Jaime moved towards the ship to help the septa with Joanna, Arthur, and little Barristan. Selwyn’s spirits fell once more as he watched Genna and Barristan say their goodbyes. Unspoken words hung between them and the children. Before they turned away, Bran spoke quietly as he stood among the rest of the Kingsguard.

“Four moons now.”


	9. Name Days and Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selwyn and Genna celebrate name days. A special visitor shares a vision. Set 15 moons after Braime and Gennistan arrive.

Fifteen moons had passed since Selwyn’s life changed forever. It was a good change of course… in most ways… ladies aside. Selwyn rose from his bed and stretched his weary bones. The day looked stunning with the sun shining brightly and limited clouds in the sky.

_ A very happy name day to me! 70 years of successfully avoiding the Stranger. Tonight, I hope to avoid the gods damned knights and their perfect faces in the village. I owe myself a long night of welcoming guests to the island. _

Stepping onto his balcony, a man could almost be forgiven for forgetting that the island was no longer his own. When his feet hit the cool stone of the balcony and the sea breeze danced through his shoulder length hair, Selwyn let out a loud yawn and scratched his chest. Glancing down the side of the castle, Selwyn startled for a moment.

Barristan and Genna were standing on their balcony; one staring intently at the clouds and one glaring at him in reprimand. “By the gods, Sel! Have some decency! I don’t need to see your cock before I’ve had my morning tea.”

“No? How about after your morning tea?”

At Selwyn’s words, Genna huffed and dragged Barristan back into the room before the knight could finish boring a hole into the heavens above.

When Selwyn initially placed their chambers two apart, he had not considered that they still shared balcony views… which meant views of each other. The older couple was usually up and out of their room early, but they had lingered behind that morning. Then Selwyn remembered.

_ Ah, yes. I believe Genna has a name day to celebrate too. I do hope poor Barristan can keep up with her expectations today. _

Moving back into his room, Selwyn dressed for the day and made his way downstairs. The staff were always pleasant, but each displayed extra wide smiles and well wishes on his name day. When Selwyn arrived in the hall to break his fast, the grandchildren ran to him in greeting.

The twins were the first to reach him; each wrapping their arms around an available leg. “Grandpa Sel! Happy name day!” Using their strength, the boys tried to tackle Selwyn to the ground, but given Selwyn’s size, they would have better luck moving the Keep.

“Good morning boys! Your old grandpa can still hold his own. Remember that if you’re to challenge me.”

As the boys returned to their seats to continue shoveling food into their mouths, Joanna and Arthur approached excitedly. Both offered a hug and many sloppy kisses as Selwyn crouched to them. It was looking to be a perfect day, and all Selwyn lacked was Rhaella to join the celebration.

Standing with a grunt, Selwyn came face to face with Brienne and Jaime who he pulled into tight hugs.

They mumbled their well wishes into his massive frame before Selwyn released them. Taking his seat, Selwyn smiled at his little family amassed around the table. Only his chosen brother and the same man’s reprimanding wife were missing. Of course, he knew  _ why _ they were late.

It had been amusing to learn that he and Genna shared a name day. They had identified as much during Jaime’s overdone name day celebration in which the man pranced around as though king of Westeros. Selwyn chuckled at the memory of that day.

_ Four moons prior _

“Are you wearing a crown?” Selwyn’s eyes lingered on Jaime’s head.

“Well, it’s my name day, and I am  _ very _ special.” Jaime hummed as he reached for the grapes at the center of the table. 

Selwyn tilted his head in question. “Where did you get that? It looks like…. Is that the crown of the Evenstar?” Leaning forward, Selwyn inspected the ancestral crown that the Tarth line had worn before bending to Aegon the Conqueror. 

Selwyn never wore the crown himself, nor did his father, nor  _ his _ father before him. The crown had been worn back when the Evenstar was a king in his own right. After Aegon, they maintained the title, but they never again wore the crown. 

Crossing his arms, Selwyn narrowed his eyes at Jaime before glancing at Brienne. A guilty expression lined her face as she looked to her lap and cleared her throat. “I’m sorry, father. He… found it.”

Selwyn felt his jaw slacken at the words. “That is Tarth’s ancestral crown! It was worn by kings! It is not a toy!” 

“Well… I am the  _ King _ slayer. Close enough.” Jaime smiled widely at Selwyn as though he had been crowned king of the Seven Kingdoms.

Barristan snorted from across the table. The reaction earned a disapproving head shake from Selwyn. “Barristan. You find your boy amusing?”

Barristan hung his head in reply and answered timidly. “Well… we did beat dead things with  _ ancestral _ swords. Surely not all ancestral things need to be stored away.”

“Well played, Barristan!” Jaime nodded emphatically from across the table. “Come now, goodfather. It’s my name day! The most important day of the year.”

“I beg to differ.” Genna spoke absently as she reached for her teacup. “I prefer the twenty-first day of the third moon.”

Selwyn beamed and raised his teacup. “I couldn’t agree more, Genna. Now here is a woman who understands the importance of the Evenstar. If anyone is to dust off the old Evenstar crown, it would be me.”

Genna’s brows furrowed at the words. “What? I don’t give two shits about whatever silly celebrations you host for your line. That is  _ my _ name day.” 

“What? That’s  _ your _ name day?” Selwyn huffed in disbelief. When Genna only offered a returning glare, his eyes went wide. “That’s  _ my _ name day.”

Genna guffawed. “No. We may share a birth year, Selwyn, but we do not share a name day.”

Except that they did. Now Selwyn would lose that too. 

_ Gods damned pretty knights take the ladies, and now Genna takes my name day! Can a man enjoy nothing for himself?  _

  
  


Now as Selwyn sat around the table, he grumbled as Genna and Barristan entered the room. Genna was treated to the same warm welcome that Selwyn had received. As the couple settled into their seats, Selwyn smirked. 

“You won’t try to steal my crown today, will you, Genna?”

Genna rolled her eyes in reply. “Please. I’ve had ample fill of all things  _ Evenstar _ this morning, thank you!” A reprimanding glare was cast at Selwyn. The reference to the morning view on the balcony was clear.

Selwyn chuckled and teased Barristan as he reached over to pat the older knight’s arm. “I hope things aren’t found  _ lacking _ now. You’ve at least got your form to rely on.”

Barristan’s nose scrunched in distaste, but Genna only laughed loudly and clutched her chest. “You can have your little dagger, Sel. I prefer a longsword.”

“Yes, hello, I’m sitting here.” Jaime gaped at his aunt from across the table. When she only waved him off dismissively, Jaime pointed at the children. “Can we not? Perhaps we don’t compare their cocks at the table… or any time for that matter.”

_ I’ll not let Genna ruin my day. I’m going to welcome the ladies tonight.  _

“Speaking of the grandchildren, I had an idea. Now… just hear me out.” Selwyn put up a defensive hand in anticipation of Brienne’s likely refusal. 

Brienne looked slowly to her father with hesitance writ across her features. 

“Since I can’t use Barristan’s dimples anymore, I was thinking… ladies adore babes and little animals. What if I just borrow Arthur for a bit. He checks both boxes.”

“Father!” Brienne gaped at him, though Jaime at least seemed amused at the prospect.

_ So dramatic. It isn’t as though I wouldn’t bring Jaime along to take the boy when it’s time for me to… depart.  _

Composing herself, Brienne glanced at Jaime. “Tyrion sent a gift in honor of your name days. She’s here… in the village.”

Selwyn’s brow rose. “Oh… does she know the Meereenese knot? Also, must Genna be there at the same time? Seems a bit awkward, and I don’t expect that Barristan will appreciate it.” 

“Father! She’s not  _ that  _ kind of entertainment.” Brienne rolled her eyes before glancing at Jaime once more. “She’s some type of greenseer, or something. Tyrion hired her for Kevan’s wedding feast. Just a bit of good fun.”

Jaime huffed at Brienne’s side. “She creeps me out worse than Bran. At least he smiles. Tyrion should have simply sent some coin to fund more of that Evenstar mead.”

Selwyn chuckled at his goodson. Despite the aftereffects of the mead, Jaime had quite enjoyed himself on Evenstar Day. Selwyn was excited at having others to enjoy the day with, particularly given how much fun Evenstar Day ended up being last year. 

**Little Barristan**

“I just need you to stay here and remain  _ calm _ .” 

Little Barristan sat on the edge of his bed after the morning meal. It took everything in him to withhold the massive eye roll that he knew would earn his mother’s ire. His father’s emphasis on the word ‘calm’ elicited a wave of defensiveness in little Barristan. 

Of course, since it was Grandpa Sel’s and Auntie Genna’s name days, it meant an additional talk from mother and father about expectations of young lords. Glancing at his father, little Barristan spoke questioningly.

“But why can’t we go to the port with you? The issue at the dock was  _ one  _ time.”

One time as in one time that he and his brother  _ accidentally  _ sounded the alarm to signal a pirate attack. They had heard of the horn’s use, but had never seen it in action. Little Barristan heard tales of the horn system used at the Wall, and how King’s Landing used a similar bell system to alert the city of the dead’s arrival. Surely a horn to signal a pirate attack wouldn’t be quite so alarming as dead things.

Though it had been. 

Barristan thought back to that day two moons ago. It had started off innocently enough.

_ Two moons prior _

“How loud do you think it is?” Balon stared at the massive horn in the watchtower at the harbor. The top of the watchtower offered full views of the island in all directions. 

Little Barristan stared at Evenfall in the distance and followed the winding path from the Keep to the harbor. They had snuck onto a carriage going from Evenfall to the village earlier that morning. They wanted to visit the watchtower after hearing about the horn from the harbormaster. Of course, their father had said ‘no’, which was why they had to sneak out that morning. 

Barristan turned to face Balon. “Lets find out. What’s the worst that can happen?”

With a shrug, Balon sounded the signal. It was a strange thing watching the island’s reaction. Initially, the boys were startled by how loud the horn was, but once their ears recovered, their eyes went wide at what they saw. 

It was the first time that little Barristan saw his father and grandpa go into knight mode. The first time he saw Tarth’s famed archers come storming down the hill. The first time he heard screams in the village, and the whole of Tarth locked indoors while the soldiers came to address the ‘threat’. 

_ Oh fuck. Thank the gods Balon did it. _

Little Barristan and Balon had emerged from the watchtower sheepishly. __

_ Perhaps we can claim to have driven the pirates away ourselves. _

When Jaime, Barristan, Selwyn, and the Tarth archers arrived at the harbor to find only an angry harbormaster and twin boys being held by the jerkins, everything stilled. It was not often that little Barristan saw his Grandpa Sel mad. In fact, little Barristan considered that it may have been the first time he saw his grandfather truly enraged. He stormed towards them and it felt as though the entire island shook beneath his feet. 

“What is wrong with the pair of you!? You’ve the entire island in a panic!”

Snatching the boys where the harbormaster held them by the jerkins, Selwyn dragged the twins towards the army. Barristan and Jaime pitched a proper fit; both men chucking their swords to the ground.

“Truly!?” Barristan placed his hands at his hips and glanced out to sea. “No pirates!? Not even one!?”

Jaime glared at the boys and little Barristan knew they were good as dead. “Have the pair of you gone mad!?”

The twins were unceremoniously dragged to Evenfall by their father and Grandpa Barri while Selwyn stayed in the village to reassure everyone and apologize for the false alarm. As penance, the boys were made to work for the harbormaster for a moon turn, enduring all manner of tedious jobs and unpleasant tasks. 

Now as little Barristan sat beside Balon in his room, Jaime took a deep breath and shook his head. “You are staying here with Joanna and Arthur. Septa Aslen and the household guards will be here, but your mother and I need to go to the port and get your grandfather’s gift for tonight. Then we have to meet with this… greenseer. Your Grandpa Barri is taking your aunt to the baker for her favorite sweets. Grandpa Sel is doing… I don’t want to know what.”

_ This is such shit. Why can’t we have any fun? One little mistake and we’re stuck with the tot and Joanna. Ugh. She’ll want to have a tea party with her bloody dolls and toy knights.  _

When the adults left the castle for their respective destinations, little Barristan and Balon sat outside on the steps. They sulked for nearly half an hour before going to the yards to spar. They sparred for some time until little Barristan had an idea. 

“Hey do you know what I saw in the armory the other day?” At little Barristan’s words, Balon looked at him in question and shrugged; his sword arm dropping to his side as he stood upright and squinted. 

“What?”

“I saw the biggest bloody shield in all of the kingdoms! It looks quite old, but it’s massive. We could use it as a makeshift sled and have some races down the stairs.”

Balon’s brows rose at the idea. “That sounds fun.”

And it was. Until it wasn’t. After getting the large shield from the armory, the boys hauled it up the stairs and positioned it at the top. Little Barristan maneuvered the shield to the middle of the stairwell and held it in place as Balon sat down.

“We’ll see who can go the greatest distance.”

With a shove to his brother’s back, little Barristan watched as Balon flew down the stairs. The stairs had no bends past the point of the landing they had been standing on. With the stairs leading straight towards the main entryway, Balon made it halfway as he held tightly to the arm strap in the back of the shield.

“Not bad! I can beat that!” Racing down to help his brother drag the shield back up the stairs, Barristan positioned himself on the center. The ride down was exhilarating, but they needed more speed.

As they grew more confident, both boys tried taking a running start. The old shield bent under the pressure, but held strong. They were getting closer to the entryway, but little Barristan was convinced he could get there.

On his next turn, Barristan decided to run and lay flat on his belly to avoid wind resistance. The added effort sent him flying towards the doorway just as someone was entering. Little Barristan screamed as Grandpa Barri came into view. The older knight tried to jump, but little Barristan was moving too quickly.

Little Barristan clipped his grandpa’s legs and sent Barristan crashing to the floor. Whatever he had been carrying was sandwiched between the ground and his chest. The air was knocked from Barristan’s lungs at the impact, and Genna screamed as though she had been stabbed.

“No!!!! My lemon cakes!” Genna shoved Barristan off the box and sank to her knees in agony. It was as though someone died.

As Barristan rolled to his back, he gasped for air and clutched his chest. “Yes, apologies for not thinking to better protect the lemon cakes.”

Gennna heard none of it as she cried out to the gods for such cruelty in her name day. At the commotion, Selwyn stormed into the hallway.

“By the gods! What is going on!?” 

Little Barristan glanced up at the stairs and watched as his brother fled the scene of the crime.  _ Traitor _ .

Barristan was struggling to stand and covered in smashed lemon cake on his chest and neck. Still on her knees, Genna collected the box in her arms as though rocking a babe to sleep. 

“My poor lemon cakes.”

With a groan, Barristan straightened and grimaced. A loud guffaw pushed past Selwyn’s lips. He stepped forward and swiped some of the sticky substance off Barristan’s chest before licking it off his finger.

“Mmm. Still good. Come on, Genna. Your two favorite things... Barristan and lemons cakes. Get creative! It’s your name day.”

_ Oh gross. Maybe I can leave while they’re distracted.  _

Little Barristan began to slowly step away, but Barristan quickly grabbed his shoulder. “What were you thinking!? Flying towards the door on…” 

Barristan’s eyes landed on the shield and went wide. “No!!! Are you mad!? Ser Duncan’s shield!”

“What!?” Selwyn roared and shoved past both Barristans to appraise the shield. 

_ Ohhh. Is that the shield that father and grandpa are always going on about? _

Little Barristan cringed as his Grandpa Sel lifted the shield and inspected it for damage. “In fairness to me, it’s the size of a small table. Quite sturdy too. We got some good speed on it.”

Selwyn and Barristan stared in horror at little Barristan. Before either could reply, his parents entered the Keep. Jaime had a box in hand and spoke cheerily.

“We got lemon cakes. That weird greenseer told us to buy more.”

**Barristan**

Their group sat together around a table in the sitting room. The hour was late, and the children were put to bed an hour earlier. Barristan smiled softly when Genna leaned against him. His right arm was draped over her shoulder as Genna relaxed into his side. 

From across the table, Tyrion’s ‘gift’ set out cards and appraised the group. Only moments earlier the woman arrived at Evenfall and introduced her as Mirenna of Asshai. She spoke with a thick accent and ominous tone.

“Lord Tryion says you celebrate two name days today, but I only see one.” 

The words were strange and Barristan glanced around the table at those assembled. Their expressions mirrored his confusion as the woman narrowed her eyes at Genna. “Your name day was nine days ago.”

Genna snorted at the words. “Oh my. Not off to a strong start, Mirenna. I think that I would know when my name day is.”

The woman did not return Genna’s smile, but instead shook her head and spoke seriously. “Your father, Tytos, suffered the same affliction as your nephew, Jaime. The words and numbers go backwards, but unlike your nephew, Tytos never learned to correct it. He reversed the numbers of your name day. You were born on the twelfth day, not the twenty-first.”

Selwyn guffawed loudly and clapped. “Thank the gods! A man should have something to himself.”

Barristan tried to swallow his laughter, but Genna only nudged him hard in the side. “Shut up, Selmy.”

Leaning to her ear, Barristan’s tone was teasing. “Have you been celebrating the wrong day your entire life, or just the fifteen that I’ve known you?”

Genna grumbled under her breath; the words barely discernible. “This woman doesn’t know what she’s saying.”

Surprisingly, Mirenna heard Genna’s words and replied. “I wish that was the case, but I’m all too familiar with your House after visiting Lord Tyrion. Still, that visit would never be sufficient to address all truths. My words are as accurate as the reading that I gave your brother that day.”

“Truths?” Genna’s voice was disbelieving as she stared at the woman who was busy arranging various cards on a table. 

Watching the women's movements, Barristan appraised the cards. He was unfamiliar with them, but they held various images and patterns. Some of the images repeated themselves, and he wondered what they meant. 

The woman sat down and turned to her left. They sat at a small, round table near the window. Brienne sat to the woman’s left with Jaime beside her. Genna sat between Jaime and Barristan. Selwyn sat to Barristan’s left with Mirenna at the Evenstar’s other side.

Extending her hand towards Brienne, Mirenna smiled softly. “Your hand, Ser.”

Hesitantly, Brienne placed her hand on the table and Mirenna grabbed it. Pulling Brienne’s hand towards her, Mirenna turned it over to face palm up. The peculiar woman reached for an oil at her side before smearing it onto Brienne’s hand. 

Wordlessly, she studied Brienne’s palm before looking at the cards set out before her. She took a card from the unused stack and flipped it over below Brienne’s hand. Mirenna repeated the procedure with everyone at the table. Her only hesitation was with Barristan.

When Mirenna got to Barristan, the woman recoiled her hand quickly as though burned. “Valyria. You should not have been there.”

Barristan huffed a laugh and shrugged. “Lord Tyrion told you of our adventure.”

The woman’s eyes looked deep into Barristan’s. “I see it now. In the darkness, the creatures still haunt you.” Glancing at Jaime, she narrowed her eyes. “Both of you. You didn’t recognize him at first… Gerion. The slithering… the…”

“Stop.” Barristan felt his body tense as the images flooded his mind. He didn’t want to hear about it or think about it. Memories from that day were not something that Jaime and Barristan discussed with anyone. They assumed that Bran knew… he always knew. No one else could possibly know or understand.

At Barristan’s reaction, Genna squeezed his knee under the table. Already, Barristan was regretting his participation in whatever Mirenna intended. Tyrion always found activities amusing that Barristan would rather do without. 

Considering Barristan, the woman spoke quietly. “I’ll need your left hand. The right burns, but don’t worry. The maester got them all out.”

Uneasily, Barristan offered his left. The woman placed the oil and turned over a card before moving to Selwyn. Genna slipped her left hand into Barristan’s right and squeezed. She leaned over and tried to offer reassuring words. 

“It’s alright. You’re fine now.”

All Barristan could picture were those creatures and Gerion’s still transforming body. He remembered it moving towards Jaime, and the fear of harm befalling the younger knight. 

Slowly, Mirenna went around the table and spoke of events from everyone’s past. When she came to Jaime, her demeanour changed. For the first time all night, Mirenna struggled to keep the laughter from her voice. “You took a trip to Dorne a few years ago. You went swimming in the sea, and I believe there was an issue with a… creature.”

“Yes!” Jaime leaned onto his elbows and pointed an accusing finger at Brienne. “Tell this woman my truth! I was assaulted and nearly killed by a shark!”

Barristan had been there. He thought back on that day and tried to muffle his laughter.

_ Five years ago _

Officially, they were guarding Jon. King Jon and Queen Arianne were visiting her kin and discussing matters between the crown and Dorne. Jaime, Barristan, Brynden, and Loras had joined their king and queen. It was a relaxing trip, and a nice opportunity for Jaime and Brienne to visit with Myrcella and Trystane. 

Barristan was missing Genna terribly. Given the Kingsguard were on duty, it didn’t strike Barristan as appropriate to bring her to Dorne. Instead, she remained in King’s Landing with Olenna and the children.  _ Poor Ned. He must be miserable.  _

As Barristan lay on the beach drying off from a dip in the sea, he heard Jaime screaming. Barristan sat upright quickly and scanned the beach. His brows furrowed when his eyes landed on Jaime. Brienne was not far from Jaime and shaking her head. “Calm down! Just swim to shore!”

“Are you insane! That was a shark. Brienne… it smells blood. It’s coming back to finish me off!”

_ What? What is going on? _

Barristan watched as Jaime flailed like a man drowning at sea. The rest of their group stared at Jaime in confusion as Brienne waded back over and dragged Jaime from the sea. “Save me, Brienne! It meant to kill me!”

“Seven hells, Jaime! Enough. There is no shark.” Brienne released her grip on Jaime when the water was shallow enough to only reach up to their knees. She walked back towards Barristan and Brynden in a huff. 

Jaime collapsed onto shore; his chest heaving and his whimpers almost as loud as the waves crashing into shore. “Am I bleeding out? Brienne?”

Brienne sat between Barristan and Brynden. She reached back for one of the towels and wiped the water from her hair and face. “No… you’re quite alive, Jaime.”

“I’m not going to make it. Tell the children I love them.” Jaime rolled dramatically from side to side and drew his right leg up to his chest. 

Barristan watched the overdone display and muttered. “What happened?”

“I think he stepped on some coral, but if you ask Jaime, it was a shark attack.” Brienne’s tone was disinterested as she glanced back towards the palace. “Thank the gods the children aren’t here to see this. It would shatter their image of their brave, warrior father.”

Barristan hummed in reply; his tone equally unimpressed. “That image seems rather generous.” 

Eventually, Jaime crawled over to them. “I’m alive. I think I’ll live.”

Brynden spoke dryly from beside Brienne. “Lucky us.” 

“Fuck off, Brynden. I was attacked by a shark while you and Barristan lazed about in the sun. Neither of you moved to aid me.” Jaime dropped stomach down to the sand between Brienne and Barristan. His hand reached out for Brienne’s waist as she sat facing the sea. “Princess. Did you see how big it was?”

Brienne feigned seriousness. She extended her arms widely in demonstration. “Oh! I’d say it was at least…” Brienne’s arms pulled in quickly until her hands were half a foot apart. “... at least this big. It was a vicious looking piece of coral.”

“It was a shark! Or… or a piranha! Perhaps one of those awful things with the teeth or the arms… what are those called?”

“A kraken.” Barristan supplied the next best option for Jaime’s contrived brush with death. 

Jaime’s eyes went wide as he glanced up at Barristan. “Oh gods! Of course it could have been. I’ll never go in the sea again. It marked me. It will come back for me someday.”

  
  


Mirenna’s voice cut through the memory as she appraised the group. “It was a bit of coral.”

Barristan and Brienne guffawed loudly at the information. The look on Jaime’s face was one of disgust and he shook his head in refute. “I know the truth. You’ll all feel terribly when the creature returns for me someday. I nearly bled to death in the sea.”

With a loud snort, Brienne shook her head. “I’ve received bigger cuts from a bit of parchment.”

Before the bickering could continue Mirenna glanced between Barristan and Selwyn. “More binds you than you know. You’re not simply chosen family. You are blood.” 

Jaime snorted and nodded slowly; his words dripping with sarcasm. “Yes, these two tall blondes are father and daughter. This golden one is my aunt. The one who burned you is Selwyn’s  _ significantly  _ younger, better looking chosen brother.”

Selwyn scoffed in offense and shook his head. “It’s the other way around, Jaime!” 

The woman shook her head and spoke seriously in reply. “No, I don’t refer to the game you played at the inn. These two are not pretend brothers. They’re cousins.”

_ What? _

Barristan’s brows furrowed as he glanced questioningly at Selwyn. The Evenstar guffawed and shook his head. “Did the innkeeper tell you of our little game? Let me tell you, it was working  _ beautifully  _ until the women had to go and ruin it! Ser Dimples here was reeling them in for me. Oh you’ll love this story, so one night...”

Before Selwyn could continue, Mirenna interrupted. “Barristan has his grandfather’s dimples. Perhaps no one noticed that feature given how difficult it was to see them at such a height. The women  _ certainly  _ took notice when Ser Duncan bent down to place tender kisses to their lips.”

Barristan chuckled lightly and shook his head. “You’ve been given false information for your little fun here. It’s the two Tarths that have lineage to Ser Duncan. I’m just from a family of little-known landed knights.”

The woman cocked her head at Barristan; her eyes a question. “You don’t know your kin, do you? Your father was a hedge knight, true enough. Do you ever wonder at it? Why was a seemingly unknown knight afforded a holding in the Dornish Marches? Quite the fertile lands at that.”

Barristan shrugged in reply. In truth, he didn’t know much of his family’s history. His mother died when he was too young to remember her, and his father did not offer much. Mirenna leaned closer and appraised Barristan. “Your father, Ser Lyonel Selmy, married well above his station in bloodline, if not House.”

“My mother was a bastard of the Stormlands. I’d not call that above his station.”

The woman hummed in amusement. “Your father was named after his second cousin, Lord Lyonel Baratheon, and he served as a household guard at Storm’s End. It was at Storm’s End that your father met and fell in love with your mother, Alys Storm. Your mother, Alys, and her sister were raised at Storm’s End beside Lord Lyonel Baratheon’s daughter. You might recall  _ that  _ disaster. Lord Lyonel’s daughter was betrothed to Prince Duncan, but he ran away with Jenny and their love caused discord between House Baratheon and the crown. As to your mother, she  _ had  _ to be a bastard. The truth was too problematic.”

Barristan brows furrowed in reply. He glanced around the table as though searching for support from the crazy woman before them. Before he could speak, Mirenna continued. “Your mother’s parents… Ser Duncan the Tall and Lady Cassandra Baratheon; Lord Lyonel’s sister. You can imagine the stir it caused when Ser Duncan put bastards on the lady of a noble House. Ser Duncan and Lord Lyonel had been on friendly terms until  _ that  _ point. They were both fierce fighters and met frequently in final rounds of tourneys. Lady Cassandra birthed twin girls. One came to Tarth to marry Selwyn’s father. The other fell in love with Ser Lyonel Selmy. When Aegon became king in 233, he granted your parents a holding; Harvest Hall. It was close to Summerhall, and would allow his friend, Ser Duncan, to visit easily enough.”

Barristan’s mind went blank. He shook his head in refute. “No… no, I’m just from a House of landed knights.”

“Landed knights raised to lords in the shadow of Summerhall… in the Stormlands. A Stormlands knight wed to a girl born of Ser Duncan and House Baratheon. Their son became a great knight like his grandfather. As great a knight as the realm has ever seen. It was why a falling star had to be wielded by a falling star. Ser Bran missed that part of your background. You might recall his vision of falling stars.  _ Three  _ of Ser Duncan’s line defended the living. All important things come in threes. Three heads of the dragon in the battle, and three great knights descended from the House Targaryen’s greatest protector; Ser Duncan. Ser Barristan, you defended House Targaryen as though they were your kin… and they are. Ser Brienne, Queen Rhaella’s daughter, is your second cousin.”

“What!? Are you serious!? Is this a jape?” Jaime’s voice echoed off the walls. “He gets to be related to Ser Duncan too!? This is complete shit! How come everyone else gets that kind of lineage.”

“That is your takeaway from all this!?” Genna barked at Jaime and swatted his arm. “He’s a Selmy of House Baratheon. A Great House! Fuck you very much, Kevan! I did quite well for myself. Forget his silly little marriage alliance with some vassal in the Reach.”

Jaime rolled his eyes. “Well excuse me, Aunt Genna, for finding this unfair! I still can’t believe three of you get to be related to Ser Duncan and I don’t.”

Mirenna shrugged and tried to offer solace. “Would it make you feel better to know that Ser Duncan kissed your great-grandmother once? Lady Rohanne Webber.”  __

Jaime snorted in reply and spoke sarcastically. “Wonderful. Thank you.”

The woman smirked and tilted her head as she nodded in understanding, but then her face fell and she glanced at Barristan. Her voice was ominous when she spoke once more. “You’ll defend your kin again when the time comes. It will be the death of you.”

Barristan’s eyes went wide and his lips parted, but no sound came out. At his side, Genna jumped to her feet. “Enough! My husband is not dying!”

Grabbing Barristan’s hand, Genna tugged him away from the table. Her eyes lingered on the woman as she pulled him from the room. 

**Jaime**

Jaime stared at the ceiling and worried at his lip. A week prior, they had the strange encounter with Tyrion’s idea of a name day gift, or rather, name day entertainment. Of course, Genna had been beside herself after the woman left. She clung to Barristan as though the Stranger might come and take him away at any moment.

Jaime did think it odd. The entire conversation seemed absurd, but to hear Mirenna say that Barristan was not only of Ser Duncan’s line, but also of a bastard line to House Baratheon, Jaime couldn't help but think it all a great jape.  _ Tyrion is fucking with us. I’ll get him back for this.  _

Of course, Jaime knew that it had to be a jape, but mostly because he couldn’t accept Mirenna’s final words before departing.  _ Barristan is not dying for anyone. He is done with the Kingsguard and wars and danger of any sort. He’ll die old and at my side annoying me until his last breath... Ideally when he’s 120. _

Brienne entered the bedchamber with King Jon, Brynden, and Bran at her back. The expression on her face was not as lighthearted as Jaime inwardly demanded it to be. “Where is Barristan?”

Trying to force some levity to the situation, Jaime feigned uncertainty. “Sailing to Valyria, I think.”

With an unamused expression, Brienne huffed and walked towards the balcony. She glanced out over the yards in the distance and hummed; her fingers tapping the railing. 

From his position on the bed, Jaime glanced at Jon and raised a brow. “I’m bowing, nephew. I’m not certain if you can tell.”

Jon snorted loudly. “I truly have not missed you at the Keep.”

Moving back into the room, Brienne sighed and pointed towards the door. “Lets get you all something to eat and drink. I’m certain he’ll be back soon. Genna has been… mothering him.”

_ Mother or smothering?  _

Jaime followed the group downstairs and into the hall. Staff scrambled to ensure that their king was well-provided for. Glancing out the window, Jaime could see Rhaegal and Viserion circling the skies. Viserion was the most independent of the three dragons. With little worries to plague Brienne, the dragon was always flying about and returning to Tarth from time to time to take rest.

With a heavy sigh, Jaime leaned on his elbows and stared at Bran. The young Kingsguard smiled warmly at the staff when they placed down food and drink before him, but Jaime could sense his unease beneath the surface. The tension was palpable in the room, and Jaime did not care for it.

As the staff set down tea before Brynden, the Lord Commander took it eagerly and offered his thanks. “I’ll never get used to flying about on the back of that  _ thing _ .”

Jon immediately groaned at the comment. “I told you that I didn’t need two Kingsguard for a short trip.”

“And stay at the Keep with Olenna? I think not.” Brynden crossed his arms before glancing at Jaime and continuing. “Of course,  _ she  _ wanted to join us upon overhearing the destination. Something about the view being more to her liking than what was left behind.”

Ignoring Brynden, Jaime’s eyes went wide as he watched a third dragon approach in the distance.  _ What the hells? Why is Daenerys here? _

At the sight, Jon sighed heavily. His eyes drifted to Brienne and he grimaced. “I’m sorry. She was visiting when your missive arrived for Bran.”

Jaime could sense the unease radiating off Brienne. She winced at the sight and stared out the window towards the sky. “I just don’t want to overwhelm him is all. Daenerys can be a bit… how would I say it? Jaime-like in her reaction to things.”

“What is that supposed to mean!? Jaime-like?” Jaime scoffed at Brienne and grumbled under his breath.  _ I am very calm and entirely rational in all things.  _

It wasn’t long after that Daenerys was moving quickly into the hall. “Where is he? Did you talk to him yet!? Oh gods… have I missed it? I told you all to wait for me.”

Putting up a plaintive hand, Jon shook his head in refute. “No, no. He’s not even here. Somewhere in the village it would seem.”

_ Or Genna is rowing him to the Rock and she’ll lock Barristan in one of a lion’s cage for safekeeping. _

Selwyn was not far behind Daenerys and he startled at the group gathered in the hall. “Do I want to know?”

Bran smiled widely at Selwyn and shook his head. “No more than I wanted to investigate  _ all that _ . It seems that like you, Ser Duncan was a busy man. With all the  _ welcoming  _ you do, I can only imagine how my predecessors will keep track of it all.”

Brienne choked on her tea and it took everything in Jaime not to guffaw loudly. At Jaime’s side, Selwyn slumped into a chair; his eyes wide and concern in his voice. “I always ensure they have ample moon tea.”

“Yes, because that worked well for your daughter and her husband.” Brynden grumbled from his seat as he gripped the warm teacup tightly.

Laughing at Selwyn’s horrified expression, Bran waved a hand. “Don’t worry. I’m japing with you. I think.”

Their group spoke for some time, but soon Jaime heard the unmistakable voice of his aunt drifting down the hallway. Leaning back in his chair to see into the corridor, Jaime caught his aunt’s eye as she and Barristan came into view. Seeing the group in the hall, Genna tried to tug Barristan away quickly, but Bran called out.

“Come along, Lady Genna. I’ll not harm your blade of wheat.” 

Unease clouded Genna’s eyes as she glanced to Barristan. Slowly, they made their way into the room and paid their respects to Jon. Both Jon and Danaerys moved quickly towards the couple; the latter smiling widely at Barristan.

With a firm hug to Barristan, Danaerys appeared to be settling a startled animal more than greeting a friend. “How are you? Come have a seat! We were just having some tea. Do you like tea, Ser Barristan?”

_ Oh gods. It’s true.  _

Danaerys tugged Barristan towards her seat with Genna following them closely. They sat together beside Brynden as Bran sat near Jon. 

“We heard that Tyrion’s  _ friend  _ visited Tarth. She’s a fascinating woman, I’ll grant that much.” Bran cut straight to the point, his eyes lingering on Barristan. “She did not lie. Her powers are not as strong as mine, but she sees enough. Ser Barrristan is the grandson of Ser Duncan and Lady Cassandra Baratheon. Her words about the falling star were correct, but in truth, I assumed the star above Barristan in my vision purely on account of wielding Dawn on behalf of House Dayne. I had not thought to look towards his mother’s origins in my vision.”

With a small chuckle, Brynden shook his head and sipped his tea. “Absurd. Just how many bastards did Ser Duncan father exactly?”

Bran replied confidently at Jon’s side. “Four. One with old Nan, twins with Lady Cassandra, and one with Sandor’s great-grandmother. Once he took his Kingsguard vows, Ser Duncan was celibate, though he visited his kin. He was closest to House Tarth given the falling out with House Baratheon, but he saw Barristan quite a lot. Held him a number of times before the tragedy at Summerhall. One of his proudest moments was when he was unhorsed by his grandson at a tourney.”

Bran smirked at Barristan and Jaime watched as the older knight smiled widely.  _ Gods. How strange to know the man he admired and defeated at a tourney was his grandfather. He became Lord Commander to a Targaryen just like Ser Duncan too. _

From across the table, Selwyn’s chest swelled. “Well now it makes sense how he attracts the ladies so well! Clearly we’re kin. I should have known. We even look alike.”

Jaime guffawed. “You do not look alike.”

“Of course we do! He’s all white hair now, but he was blonde like me! Blue eyes, tall stature, indomitable warrior, lady killer. It all adds up.”

Smugness set in as Selwyn raised a brow at Barristan, but he did not receive the reaction that he expected. Barristan’s eyes narrowed in question. “I’m older than you, so by the laws of inheritance, shouldn’t Ser Duncan’s shield be mine.”

“What!? No! Keep your wheat fields and leave my shield be! You heard Ser Bran… Duncan was closest with House Tarth, and left it to  _ me  _ by consequence.”

Bran had mischief in his eyes and glanced between the men. “He left it by accident actually. You could duel for it.”

“Yes!” Barristan barked excitedly, but Selwyn promptly disagreed. “No!”

“I think a duel is the only fair way.” Jaime smirked at Barristan before glancing at Selwyn. Nothing amused Jaime more than frazzling his goodfather. “Either way, it goes to me next by laws of inheritance. I’m Selwyn’s goodson after all, and I’m called Ser Son in relation to Barristan. I’m glad that is settled.”

“It goes to me!” Brienne’s tone brokered no argument as she sat beside Jaime. Before the argument could continue, Genna’s voice cut through the room. 

“This is what you all care about!? A shield!? Do you not recall the last thing that woman said before she left?”

Jaime glanced at Genna and saw the pain on her face. At her side, Barristan shrugged and spoke quietly. “I’m old Genna. It doesn’t sound a bad way to go…”

“No! You will do no such thing.”

“He will.” Bran’s voice was devoid of mirth when he spoke. “I can’t see much of it, but I see it.”

Panic coursed through Jaime and he shook his head in refute. “No… no, that’s not happening. You also thought that I would die in the Long Night. You saw that too, and I’m quite alive.”

Bran sighed and glanced at Jaime. There was a note of sympathy in his eyes and his jaw clenched before he spoke again. “I saw  _ several  _ paths in the Long Night, and not all paths led to you dying, though I will concede…  _ that  _ vision had confused me the most.”

“So it can be wrong again!” Jaime didn’t mean to lash out at Bran, but he didn’t want to hear it. Barristan was far too old to be fighting in any battles anyway. 

Brienne’s hand reached for Jaime’s on the table. She leaned into his ear and tried to calm him, but Jaime didn’t like any of it. He would willingly help Genna row Barristan far away from it all if this line of conversation kept up.

“Ser Jaime… I see two paths. One where Ser Barristan fights in a war to come and he dies, and one where he doesn’t fight and he lives. I can’t see where the threat is coming from yet or when they arrive, but I see it. Monstrous men and all in the kingdoms will be called.”

Jaime guffawed loudly and threw up his arms as though the answer was obvious. “Then Barristan won't fight! We have more than enough knights and soldiers without forcing a man in his seventies into battle.”

The facial expressions of those visiting fell. From beside Barristan, Daenerys grimaced and reached for his forearm. For a moment, it felt to Jaime as though everything around him stopped. Bran’s eyes darted down the table to Barristan. When he spoke, there was an apology in his tone. “If he doesn’t fight, then Rhaella will die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to post the last chapter tomorrow since this has a cliffhanger and it is meant to be a more lighthearted "part 2", but I just couldn't help but add in a battle scene with a new, entirely made up threat.


	10. I Can Still Be Useful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The threat arrives in Westeros and the Lannister-Tarths deal with the outcome.

**Genna**

_ “I’ll be fine. I can still be useful.” _

It was the last thing Barristan said before marching off to the frontlines. Both Genna and Barristan knew that he wouldn’t be fine, but he refused to speak of his looming death. Genna had found Barristan the night prior alone and staring up at the night sky. He had left the knights gathered around the campfire. They all spoke of what they intended to do after the war, and he had nothing to contribute. 

_ “I thought you might be with Rhaella.”  _ Genna knew that Barristan hoped to spend some time with Rhaella before the battle. He hadn’t seen her in six moons, and while Barristan didn’t give it voice, Genna knew it saddened him.

_ “She’s with little Ned and the other young knights. They don’t need an old man sullying their night.” _

Genna had half a mind to drag Rhaella by the ear to Barristan, but she knew to hold her tongue. The only request Barristan had was that Rhaella not know or be made to feel any obligation to spend time with him. So... he was afforded no time. Genna didn’t feel anger towards Rhaella for it. She was a young woman in love and with her entire life ahead of her. She was nearly six-and-ten with not a care in the world, and no awareness for what would happen in the battle to come. She was invincible, but only because Barristan would be her shield. 

Two moons prior, a letter arrived from King’s Landing. The Lord Commander wrote to inform Tarth that the Stormlands would be called in defense of the crown. Ser Bran had a vision of the threat from the northeast.  _ The  _ threat. The one that he saw in his visions two years prior.

The threat came from north of Ibben in lands unknown to those in Essos and Westeros. According to Bran, resources were dwindling and the lands began to freeze to inhospitable levels. Like the Free Folk, the group descending from the far north were accustomed to a harsh,unforgiving climate. They did not move south to find better lands and integrate with the cultures already living there. Instead, they moved southwest to conquer. 

The group called themselves the Buurkot. They began to make landfall along the shore between Hardhome and Eastwatch. Over 100,000 Westerosi stood alongside 20,000 Wildlings to face the threat. According to Bran, the invading group of Buurkot had roughly 200,000 warriors, but their fighting style was vicious, and similar to those with valyrian blood, they were immune to fire. Not  _ all  _ of their people, but  _ most _ .

_ ‘The Thenns descended from this group long before recorded history. The far north was once connected to the land the Buurkot hails from. Before our known history began, the ice receded and separated our lands. Over time, the Thenns evolved and adapted to their new climate which was not as harsh. The Buurkot are not as sophisticated as the Thenns, and their stature unchanged over the years. They are somewhere in height between Thenns and giants. They’ll make Lord Selwyn look like a babe. When they fight, they use more than their weapons. Their teeth are razor sharp and they’re known to feast on their victims while still alive. On the way southwest, they overran Ibben and left the area in shambles. They are led by one man; the greatest in size of them all. Magnor. He has 10 officers leading his army that are chosen to honor the 10 gods they follow. If we can kill the 10 officers and their leader, the remaining soldiers will yield. Their religion binds a man to his leader. If their leader is killed, they are expected to take their own lives as penance for allowing a threat through.’ _

Now Genna paced nervously with Daenerys’ septa and Brienne’s septa at her side. Almost all of her loved ones from Tarth were in battle. Jaime, Brienne, Selwyn, Rhaella, little Barristan, Balon, and Barristan. For the twins, it was their first battle to serve as squires. For Rhaella, it was her first battle as a knight. For Barristan, it was his last battle. Still, Genna refused to accept it.  _ He’ll be back. He’ll be fine. He’ll find a way.  _

Genna accepted why Barristan joined the fight. He would protect his children and grandchildren to his last breath. He would protect Rhaella. In the last two years, Genna began to notice a change. While Barristan’s body still looked incredible and hardly had any place on a man of eighty, he was slowing down.

In the yards, Jaime got the better of Barristan each time. Even Brienne was able to win a match or two if she caught Barristan on an off day. It frustrated Barristan to feel his body slowing and begging for rest. His mind and heart fancied themselves a man of twenty. He fancied himself a knight still capable of guarding everything and everyone he held dear.

_ “I’ll be fine. I can still be useful.” Useful. A body to take the killing blow for Rhaella. _

The sound of dragons caught Genna’s attention. Rushing to the window, she could see Viserion, Rhaegal, and Drogon returning from battle. In the distance, fire raged and boats were set ablaze from invaders unable to make it to shore before the dragons torched the ships. The victory cry of the Westerosi filled the air, and Genna felt a partial relief. 

Genna had grown to hate war. As she got on in her years, each war seemed more and more frivolous. Each cause less and less just. All she wanted was her family home and safe on Tarth. Her family. Her  _ entire  _ family, including her husband. 

The dragons passed overhead and Genna ran down the stairs towards the courtyard which faced south towards the Seven Kingdoms. Her heart beat wildly as she repeated the names of her loved ones who charged into battle.  _ Did Bran’s vision happen? Did Barristan die in this awful war? _

_ “I’ll be fine. I can still be useful.” _

When Genna pushed through the main door to the Keep and into the courtyard, she saw Viserion descending. There was more than one rider. 

At Brienne’s back, Jaime was holding someone tightly to his body. Brienne’s sorrowful eyes met Genna’s. From Jaime’s posture and sobs, Genna knew it was one of the children or Barristan. Barristan. It had to be Barristan. 

As Drogon touched down, Genna saw Rhaella at Daenerys’ back. Tears were streaming down the young knight’s face as she stared towards the riders atop Viserion. A team of maesters including Tommen rushed into the yards to greet the fighters. From atop Rhaegal, Jon called out for aid as he rushed towards Viserion. 

Reaching up towards Jaime, Jon spoke commandingly. “You have to let him go. We need to  _ try _ .”

Begrudgingly, Jaime lowered a lifeless body towards Jon and the healers. Tommen’s eyes went wide and he glanced back at Genna. “I’ll save him, Aunt Genna! I promise!”

_ “I’ll be fine. I can still be useful.” _

Genna felt her world shatter when Barristan’s blood-coated body was lowered down by Jaime. She couldn’t breathe as she sank to her knees.  _ Why didn’t he stay with me!?  _

In Bran’s vision, he saw that to defeat the Buurkot, they needed Rhaella. Without her there, Westeros would fail. For Rhaella to live, Barristan would have to fight. If Barristan fought, he would die. That is what Bran believed from his visions, and that is what was presented before Genna now.

Genna wanted to rage and hit something. The men ran by her and a trail of blood lined the snowy path past her. It wasn’t just any blood. It was her husband’s blood. Strong arms that could only belong to Brienne wrapped around Genna’s body. Hearing the tears in Brienne’s voice reminded Genna that Barristan was so much to so many more people than herself.

“I’m sorry. We got him here as fast as we could. If anyone can do  _ something _ , Tommen can.”

Tommen was the best in the kingdoms. Tommen was skilled, intelligent, and caring; everything one prayed for in a maester. Over the years, remarkable tales made their way to Tarth of all he had cured. No ailment or wound seemed too great for Tommen to treat, and Genna was pleased knowing he served at the Keep and would care for so many people she loved. 

Through hysterical sobs and on shaking legs, Genna moved inside with Brienne leading the way. In her grief, Genna had not noticed that Jaime and Rhaella had already moved inside. They were pacing outside the room; both frantic and coming undone. No amount of years could have prepared Jaime for this just as it couldn’t prepare Genna. Jaime had been of the mindset that Bran could be wrong.

_ “He thought that I was going to die. He saw me die in his vision. I’ll not leave Barristan’s side as he stays at Rhaella’s. I’ll let nothing harm him, Aunt Genna. I swear it!” _

Together, Genna became the leader of three generations worth of complete catastrophes. Like Genna, Jaime and Rhaella were dramatic when strong emotions hit them. All three wanted to rush through the door and see Barristan, but the door was barred and Jon ordered them to wait outside. Brienne was the calming force. While she too was hurting, Brienne remained strong for them. 

An eternity seemed to pass when the door opened and Jon came out. His face was the picture of grief as he appraised the despondent faces of House Lannister and Genna “don’t call me Lannister, I’m a Selmy” Selmy. 

“Maester Tommen has done everything he can, but... I’m sorry. He’ll not live.”

“He will!” Genna roared as though a fact rather than the improbability it was. Tilting her chin up, Genna felt her fists clench at her side. “He defeated Maelys Blackfyre to end the war of the Ninepenny Kings. He ended the Defiance at Duskendale. He killed the leader of the Kingswood Brotherhood. He survived wounds from three weapons at Ruby Ford after killing Robert’s shit friends. He survived Valyria. He killed White Walkers and death itself! He will not die today!”

With grief-stricken eyes, Jon stepped forward and gripped Genna’s shoulder as her chest heaved with a mix of rage and despair. “And today he killed another king. He ended the war...  _ again _ .”

Genna was stunned at the words. Before she could reply, Jon was walking down the hallway to meet with the officers slowly returning from the field. It occurred to Genna that in all their time waiting outside the room, she hadn’t asked what happened. All Genna had considered in the moment was that Barristan was dead or dying and she wasn’t there to hold him.

Turning slowly, Genna stared in disbelief at Jaime and Rhaella. The young girl began to weep again. An apology spilled from her lips. “I’m sorry. He saved me. I… I charged their king.”

_ Rhaella. Barristan’s little Rhaella. This will haunt her. _

Rushing to Rhaella, Genna grabbed her arms and shook her head in refute. “You listen to me! You have been Barristan’s since the moment you were born. He would consider it an honorable death if it meant saving you. Don’t you ever blame yourself for this. Do you hear me!? He was glad for it to end this way.”

Rhaella startled at the words, and Genna immediately realized her error at alluding to their knowledge of this outcome. Barristan didn’t want that. He did not want Rhaella to feel guilt or flee his side in battle. Ensuring she lived meant keeping Barristan close to her in battle. 

Genna’s frantic eyes darted to Brienne. “I’m sorry.” 

Rhaella began demanding an explanation from her parents. From down the hall, a loud commotion caught Genna’s attention. The Hound came storming down the hallway with Selwyn at his heels. 

Before Genna could comment, Sandor grabbed Rhaella. “Never again! What the fuck were you thinking! I said fall back!”

“I had an opening!” Rhaella shot back and the pair began to bicker.

Through his anger, Genna could see the pain in Sandor’s eyes. While Rhaella was Barristan’s granddaughter, Sandor was Rhaella’s second father. While they squabbled, Genna looked to Selwyn who was covered in blood; his eyes red from…  _ smoke? Dragon smoke perhaps? No, he has been crying. _

“Where is he? Where is my troublesome brother-cousin? Tell me he’s alive.” Selwyn glanced wearily at the door that they all stood outside. From behind Selwyn, little Barristan and Balon stood in shock. Their eyes were frantic as they looked around at those gathered outside. Like their grandfather, they were covered in dirt and blood, but they appeared unharmed. 

Brienne was quickly at their sides and urging them upstairs to change and rest. “Wash up and rest. I’ll get you if anything happens.”

“No!” Little Barristan looked at Brienne aghast. “I’ll wait right here with the rest of you. I want to see grandpa!”

The volume in the hall increased as Sandor, Rhaella, and Jaime squabbled loudly at Genna’s right. Brienne, little Barristan, and Balon spoke urgently at her left. Selwyn was trying to be heard above it all; asking for an update. Then the door opened and all conversation died. 

Tommen stepped outside; his eyes scanning those assembled. When Tommen’s eyes met Genna’s, he stepped forward and took her hand. His voice was a whisper as tears welled in his eyes. “I’m sorry. He stopped breathing.” 

Genna pushed past Tommen and felt the tears return. Entering the room, she stared at Barristan’s broken body. He was as pale as death. A heavy bandage wrapped around his midsection just below the area his armor would have covered. 

Tommen’s voice whispered in Genna’s ear. “They say it was a smallsword; a massive, jagged blade. The swing cut upwards and pierced him deeply. Had it been a longsword, it would have gone straight through him. I swear to you that I did all that I could, but… he wasn’t conscious since we brought him inside. I think..” Tommen glanced back outside the room. “He died in my father’s arms on the dragon.” 

Rapid movement at Genna’s side shook her from the stupor she was in. Jaime raced to Barristan’s side and began tapping his face; his body leaning over the bed. “Barristan! Please, wake up!” 

The room slowly filled in around Genna; her Tarth family, Sandor, and not long after, the rest of the Kingsguard. When Genna’s eyes met Bran’s, she saw the sorrow and pain. “I’m sorry. It is as I saw it.”

Rapid footsteps in the hallway echoed off the walls of the small room. The king turned into the room and spoke commandingly. “Everyone out! I said to wait outside. I didn’t want everyone seeing him like this.”

“He’s dead, your Grace.” Tommen bowed his head. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t… I could rouse him. He stopped breathing and…”

“No. I said that I would fix this. Everyone outside.” Jon’s tone brokered no argument. He glanced at Bran and nodded. “They’re here.”

Bran exhaled and nodded slowly. “I’ll stay to help. I might be able to provide some older methods if it doesn’t work.”

Confusion coursed through Genna’s body. The room slowly cleared out as Jon commanded, but Jaime refused to let go. He was clinging to Barristan’s body and sobbing. It took Brynden, Sandor, and Selwyn to pull Jaime off; the sight breaking Genna’s heart. When the room cleared out, she approached slowly. She wanted to say goodbye.

Barristan’s lips felt cold when Genna kissed him. Tears fell from her face onto his ashen cheek and rolled down the side of his face. “I loved only you. Never another.”

Jon’s hand was at her arm, though she never heard his approach. “Lady Genna, please. I swear to you that we did not sit idle these past years. We’ve tried to plan for the worst.”

Turning to her left, Genna saw three women enter the room. They were dressed all in red with large ruby chokers around their necks. All women appeared young and beautiful, but their eyes betrayed a lifetime of experience. One of the women stepped forward and stared deep into Genna’s eyes. The sensation was unnerving and made Genna’s soul feel seen.

“Lady Genna. We will perform the last kiss, so that what you offered today will not be his last kiss.”

**Jaime**

Barristan died in Jaime’s arms, but Jaime refused to accept it. The entire flight back from battle Jaime had told himself as much.  _ He’s wounded and unconscious from blood loss. He’s not dead. He’s cold from the air temperature alone. He’s not dead. He’s breathing… I think he’s breathing. Don’t be dead. _

Jaime’s mind thought back on the battle as Viserion flew rapidly towards the castle. It was as though the dragon could sense Brienne’s distress and urgency.

_ During battle _

Jaime’s heart quickened as the dragons’ fire did not have the desired effect on most of Magnor’s men. They crawled onto shore in droves and immediately charged into battle. Like the dead, they did not rest. The enemy was massive and Jaime had never having seen anything of their like in battle. 

Glancing to his left, Jaime watched as Barristan unsheathed his blade and stepped impossibly closer to Rhaella. He came into battle expecting to die. For two and a half years, Barristan lived his life knowing that this battle would be the death of him. Jaime begged Barristan to consider another way, but Bran was adamant this was the only way, and as such, so did Barristan.

To win, they needed Rhaella. For Rhaella to live, they needed Barristan. Barristan would die.

Jaime cried silent tears as the enemy approached. It wasn't fair. He would sacrifice his chosen father for his daughter. The gods were cruel and Jaime would unleash his fury at them on the enemy. He told himself that he would stay at Barristan’s side as Barristan would stay at Rhaella’s. He would not let Barristan die.

The fighting was chaos. The Buurkot were as strong as they were tall. On more than one occasion, Jaime thought the force of their swings alone might take off his arm. It felt like an army of White Walkers, except there were thousands upon thousands of enemy soldiers now. 

Slowly, they found the leaders of the Buurkot and began their effort to remove them. Jaime tried desperately to keep an eye on his family, but it was proving impossible in the chaos. Everytime he felled one assailant, another two appeared. When Jaime reached and killed one of the leaders, Jaime finally had a moment to breathe. 

He realized it then. He was too far away. The enemy had shifted drastically on the field and where there was an opening only a moment ago, a sea of Buurkots now stood between Jaime and two of the most important people in his world. 

_ No! Not yet. I need to get to them. _

Rhaella had killed her second officer, and Sandor had ordered her to fall back, but she saw a way to end the war. Ever her father’s daughter, Rhaella had charged the leader with Blackfyre raised high. 

Their leader was massive and stood near nine feet tall. He fought with two weapons in hand and moved faster than one would expect given a man his size. When Rhaella reached him, they exchanged several blows before he kicked her backwards hard. Blackfyre fell from her hand, and her head smashed into the rocky terrain. She lay half-conscious on the ground, but before Magnor could land a killing blow, Barristan cut through a dozen men to get to her. It was like watching the Barristan of old. The man whose great deeds were put to parchment that Jaime read and reread as though some holy script. 

Barristan sliced off the leader’s right hand as the man attempted to deliver a killing blow to Rhaella. The massive king from the northeast dropped to a knee in agony, putting him and Barristan closer to eye level. Before Barristan could recover and land a killing blow, he took an upward swinging shortsword to the gut. 

When Barristan stumbled backwards, his hand fumbled for Blackfyre. “No!” Jaime screamed and tried to cut through the throng of soldiers to get to Barristan. He watched as Barristan grabbed the hilt of Blackfyre and with a final, desperate surge, Barristan lunged forward and took off Magnor’s head before the man could stand.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion, but Barristan did what he vowed to do for over two years since Mirenna’s words reached out like a hand around his throat. He died saving Rhaella.

When Magnor died, the enemy stilled. Men began ending their lives as Bran indicated they would, but all Jaime cared about was the life of one man standing wide-eyed before a fallen king. As Barristan stumbled backwards, Jaime saw the blood pouring from Barristan’s middle. Running past every Buurkot standing between him and Barristan, Jaime screamed with the last bit of air remaining in his lungs. 

“Barristan!” 

Jaime’s arms reached out and caught Barristan before he fell. Barristan’s eyes were already distant as blood spluttered from his mouth. When he spoke, it was a strangled whisper. “Rhaella?”

“You saved her. You ended it.” 

“Good.” It was the last thing he said. The last thing he would say. Rhaella was in a daze as she stumbled over. Her hands clutched at Barristan, but his eyes were closing. 

“No! No! Barristan, stay awake! It will be alright. You’re going to be fine.” Jaime was desperate, but he could feel the pool of blood drenching his breeches where he kneeled. 

Jaime and Rhaella screamed and clawed at Barristan to come back, but their pleas went unanswered. Brynden grabbed Jaime’s shoulder and shook him vigorously. It was only then that Jaime saw the crowd forming. The Kingsguard, his family, and soldiers gathered around as the dragons touched down in the distance. 

Shaking his head in refusal to accept the outcome, Jaime screamed. “He just needs a maester! Tommen can fix this!”

Brienne knew when she approached. She always had a way of knowing when Jaime refused to know. Grabbing Jaime’s arm, she played into his game. Brienne pretended at a chance where there was none. They flew back to the castle and Jaime sobbed. He hardly remembered the ride until they were on the ground and Jon was reaching up for him. “You have to let go. We have to try.”

Jon was the only one who thought there was a chance. 

__

Now everyone stood outside at Jon’s command. Jaime had been unceremoniously dragged from Barristan’s dead body, but a voice called out calmly and quieted the chaos in the hallway. Jaime knew the voice. He would never forget it. Melisandre.

“Ser Son.”

Glancing to his right in the darkened hallway, Jaime saw the red priestess who set the godswood aflame when the Night King arrived. She had two other red priestesses with her; both looking eerily calm and otherworldly. 

The women approached, and Melisandre stared at Jaime as his chest heaved from the physical effort of attempting to free himself from the grasp of Selwyn, Brynden, and the Hound. “Azor Ahai’s role was to bring dawn, and my role is to protect his flame.”

Jon pulled Genna from the room and she promptly collapsed into Jaime’s arms. No one spoke as the women moved inside. No one spoke when the door shut before them. 

The Kingsguard stood before the door as though guarding their king. Jaime and his kin stood before the door as though it was the enemy. 

Soon, others came to stand silently in the hallway. Men and women who fought beside them in the Long Night and that day. Men and women who knew that one of the fabled seven was inside. The one who brought dawn. The one who ended another war. For a man with only distant kin by blood, Barristan seemed to have one of the largest families in the kingdoms. 

As they waited, Jaime considered the battle they had won. Of the 10 deadly officers under Magnor, Rhaella killed two. She had fought incredibly well and braver than most. Jaime mused that he hadn’t seen a fighter so skilled in all his years aside from Barristan.

Jon, Jaime, Loras, Barristan, Bran, Sandor, Nymeria, and Yvonn all killed an officer apiece. Then Barristan killed their leader. Their king.

The door to the room opened and Jaime felt his heart stop. Bran stood in the doorway and stepped aside. At his movement, Jaime saw Barristan. He was sitting upright on the table with a blanket wrapped around his shirtless body. Two of the red priestesses stood with their hands clasped at the side of the bed, but Melisandre was gone. One of the women held her choker in hand, and stared at the Westerosi expectantly. 

With a choked sob, Genna pushed from Jaime’s chest and ran into the room. She engulfed Barristan in a hug; his arms wrapped around her with the blanket covering them. Jaime stared in confusion as Rhaella tugged him inside. 

_ Alive. He’s alive. They brought him back. How? _

“I don’t understand.” Jaime’s words were a whisper, and he had not registered how close Bran was standing until the young knight’s reply met his ear. 

“Only death can pay for life. Melisandre fulfilled her purpose in our world. The dead are gone, and  _ dawn  _ restored.”

Genna cried until she had no tears left to cry. As much as Jaime wanted to embrace Barristan, Genna was hogging him. Her tears wet Barristan’s neck and face as she clung to him. When Barristan found his voice, it was weak but teasing.

“Don’t be so upset that I’m alive. That’s what annulments are for.”

Genna swatted his arm. “Shut up, Selmy! What were you thinking!?”

“You said you wanted someone bold.”

**Brienne**

“How could no one tell me!?” Rhaella raged and paced back and forth in Brienne’s assigned chambers. 

Almost everyone was downstairs fussing over Barristan, but Brienne had to pull her eldest daughter away. Rhaella was beside herself and lost in a sea of emotions after watching her grandpa die, only to then watch him be brought back to life. Brienne could hardly process it all herself, but now that Barristan was alive and Rhaella was safe, guilt set in. The only people who knew what was to happen had been those seated in the Great Hall at Evenfall just over two years ago. 

_ Did we truly think this would never get back to her? _

With a heavy sigh, Brienne rubbed at her face. “Please, just calm down. Let me explain.”

“Calm down!? I just watched my grandpa die for me, only to find out that all of you knew it would happen!”

Brienne approached her daughter slowly with hands raised defensively. “Let me talk. You can be as mad as you like after, but I’ll not have you ranting without knowing all the facts.”

With a huff, Rhaella sat on the bed and buried her face in her hands. Her words were muffled as she agreed to Brienne’s non-negotiable terms. “Fine.”

Brienne explained about Mirenna and the confirmation received from Bran thereafter. As with most things about Bran’s visions of the future, things were blurry. They didn’t know when the threat would arrive, or even what the threat was. It wasn’t until two moons before the tourney when Bran saw the threat. He saw the Buurkot overrun Ibben and take what they could from the lands. At the tourney, he had a better sense for timing of the threat. 

“Your father wasted over two years refusing to come to terms with it all. He was insistent that if he just stayed close to your grandpa today, everything would be fine. We’ve told you how Bran’s vision was wrong once before. Regardless, your grandpa didn’t want you to know, and we were merely honoring his wishes. Barristan never asks for  _ anything  _ for himself. Keeping you happy and ignorant was all that he wanted. He didn’t want you to do anything that could lead to your death. If you knew, what would you have done?”

Rhaella looked up at Brienne for the first time since she began explaining everything. She grimaced and glanced away. “I would have fled from his side so that he wouldn’t do anything foolish, but I still would have fought.”

The words were difficult to hear. That Rhaella would still go into a battle knowing she would die if it meant saving everyone else broke Brienne’s heart, but Brienne knew it would be hypocritical to reprimand Rhaella for that. She would have done the same, as would Jaime, Barristan, and all the Kingsguard. They were knights, and they were sworn to protect the realm and the innocent.

Brienne sat beside Rhaella on the bed and gripped her hand. “I understand you’re upset, but I hope that you can understand why. He just wanted to keep you safe and happy.”

Rhaella grimaced and glanced away. Like Jaime, Rhaella was an open book emotionally, and Brienne knew that something else was troubling her. “Out with it. What else is wrong?”

It took a moment, but Rhaella turned to face Brienne. Her eyes drowned in unshed tears as she explained the underlying issue. “He wrote me twice since I arrived at Winterfell. He never asked for a reply. Of course he wouldn’t. I suppose Lannsiter women are a bit predictable when we’re angry or  _ distracted _ .”

The reference to Barristan’s ignored letters written to Genna so many years ago came to the forefront of Brienne’s thoughts. When Rhaella was younger, her bouts of anger were rather Lannister in nature. She could hold a grudge like no other, and Genna shared the danger in that. 

_ ‘I almost lost the love of my life by ignoring him for nearly two years. Don’t make the same mistakes that I did. Forgive if you love the person and if the apology is true. So long as the crime is not too egregious and you can move past it, holding onto anger only hurts both people.’ _

Rhaella sighed. “I was so preoccupied with all things Ned and getting settled into the North. I told myself that I would write back, but I didn’t. Then I didn’t even spend time with him yesterday when our group arrived. I wanted to spend the night before the battle with Ned and the other young knights. I never imagined that grandpa would die. He  _ always  _ wins. He beat the Night King!”

Brienne hummed in understanding. Being young and in love could sometimes cloud the vision from other important things in one’s life. Of course, young love at Rhaella’s age wasn’t the only thing that could cloud the mind. Youth can be a selfish time. It is easy to feel invincible and to neglect those most important to you while carving your own path. The behavior is never intentional and doesn’t diminish the love one feels for friends and family, but in hindsight, it can lead to regret if a loved one dies. 

Regret could be all-consuming and eat away at a person. Rhaella would have carried that regret had it not been for the red priestesses. It wasn’t so much that Rhaella was angry at not knowing, but she was angry at her own decisions in recent years that could have left doubt in Barristan’s mind for how important he was to her. How important all of her family was to her. 

“When I was your age, I was quite preoccupied with my training. I had given up that anyone could love me after three failed betrothals. I was bitter and angry. Your Grandpa Sel and I fought, and I pushed him away. In my mind, I could never be what he wanted, and I concentrated all my effort on becoming a knight in action if not title. When he could take no more of it, he sent me to Winterfell as a final, desperate plea for aid. He never knew what to do with me. I could be a defiant child, and I was hurt  _ a lot _ by others. It strained our relationship. I just think… what if your father never cared enough to save me that day. I’d have died without mending things with my father. It was through all that chaos in which I came to learn the truth of my birth mother, found true love of my own, and then fixed my relationship with your grandpa. Grandpa Sel’s  _ activities  _ in the village aside, I can’t imagine my life without my father, and I always make time for him, just as I make time for all of you and your father. You’ve been given a second chance today. It’s fair to build your own life, but perhaps you now see how fragile life can be. Any of us can die at any point. Don’t let things go unsaid or neglect all of your relationships. Though I will say this, Grandpa Barri never held anything against you.”

Rhaella wrapped her arms around Brienne and sobbed quietly against her mother’s chest. “I’ll fix it.”

“There is nothing to fix. All he talked about for over two years is what a good death it would have been. He’d do anything for you.”

With a heavy sigh, Rhaella shook her head. “No. I’ll fix it.”

_ Stubborn. Just like her father and aunt. I suppose like me… a bit. Though I’d say that I’m very reasonable and my stubbornness better founded. Comparatively speaking.  _

When Rhaella composed herself, she ventured downstairs to join everyone in the smothering of Barristan. The hours passed and the Westorosi celebrated together. Brienne smiled softly at Jaime as they sat hip to hip and surrounded by their family and the Kingsguard. Joanna and Arthur were in bed, but the twins were allowed to celebrate with the adults. They had acted as true knights that day, and for as frightened as Brienne had been to see them in battle, she was immensely proud.

_ My babes. They were so cute in their little armor with swords at their hips.  _

“You’re doing it again.”

Jaime’s voice cut through Brienne’s thoughts. “Doing what?”

“Gushing internally. Are you going on to yourself about how cute our cubs were today?”

The smile had returned to Jaime’s face since Barristan returned to them. With a scoff, Brienne swatted Jaime. “Stop it. I was thinking non-sentimental things.”

“You’re a shit liar. You always have that sappy expression when you’re thinking or saying things about our children. I saw it.” Jaime was insistent and his voice mocking. 

Grumbling, Brienne turned away and refused to allow Jaime the satisfaction of seeing her smirk of admission. His arm looped around her waist and held her close. Across the table, Brynden wedged himself between the twins as he sat down at their table.

“You two! Incredible job on the field today.”

Jaime turned towards Brynden and smiled. “Well only  _ I _ was in the field. Brienne was setting things on fire from the sky, but I appreciate you finally recognizing my skill.”

A groan of distaste pushed past Brynden’s lips and the twins laughed loudly. “Does your father think  _ everything  _ is about him?”

“Yes. We’ve learned to ignore him.” Balon chuckled as he spoke. The Blackfish ruffled the younger twin’s hair and nodded approvingly. “Good lad. You did quite well beside Ser Loras. He thinks you’ll be knighted at a younger age than your father when he was knighted.”

Brienne’s chest swelled with pride.  _ My babe. My little boy with his… _

“You’re doing it again.” Jaime’s body shook with laughter at Brienne’s side. 

_ Damn this man.  _

Soon Selwyn joined the table and sat with a grunt. He had taken a vicious blow to the leg and a long, deep cut to the arm. With a nod at Brynden, Selwyn spoke teasingly.

“I still think my battle strategy would have been better. I thought we should simply have the little savages stand at the shoreline and carry on as they usually do. Their antics are enough to deter any sane person from wanting to live here. I hardly want to go back to Tarth as it is.”

The twins began to protest, but Selwyn kept going. “You know no one ever asks about the time I fought a giant ice spider! Even now after all those monstrous warriors I fought today, do you know what I’m going to hear about?”

Brienne rolled her eyes and braced for whatever nonsense was to pour from her father’s lips. Knowing him well-enough, Brynden smirked and swallowed down a laugh.

“I killed hoards of giant men the size of Hightower today! What will the people remember? My gods damned cousin is so bloody magnificent, that he beat death a  _ second  _ time! They’ll write sonnets of how Barristan dueled the Stranger himself to fight his way back to the living. But you know what? I’m going to embrace that shit this time! Oh no… I’ll not miss this opportunity. We are going to have  _ so much fun _ in the village. We’ll make the rounds across the kingdoms! All of Westeros will meet Dunk’s boys.”

Dunks boys. It was what Selwyn had taken to calling Barristan and himself over the past years. Jaime hated the reminder that he did not qualify, but Brienne found it amusing.

“Father! Do not start this again…” Brienne tried to stop her father’s ramblings, but once he got going, there was no hope. 

“It will be a victory tour! Sorry Jaime, but you can’t join us. That face of yours only distracts the ladies or brings them in too young.”

“What!? That’s not fair! Why can’t I come?”

Brienne reached across Jaime to grab her father’s arm. “I said no! Stop it! Genna will murder you if you even suggest it.”

Brynden groaned at Brienne’s words. “Gods you should see her back there. Barristan wanted to join us here, but Genna and Rhaella are treating him like a newborn babe. They’ll not leave the poor man be. I finally had to abandon him when Genna started cutting up his food and trying to feed it to him like one might do for a babe without teeth. He appeared desperate for aid, but even the knight in me had to forsake my vows and abandon the weak.”

Ignoring Brynden, Jaime spoke in question once more. “I’m sorry, but can we discuss the most important matter? Why am I not invited? I’m a very good time, and I can reel in whatever bloody woman you want. Just… no beaches in Dorne on this tour. I’m telling you, I’ll not tempt fate either. That bloody shark or piranha or kraken is waiting for me.”

“Oh my gods, Jaime. Mirenna confirmed it was a bit of coral.” Brienne pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

“Oh...I’m sorry! Was she not wrong about anything else? Perhaps you’ve not noticed, but Ser Father is quite alive and well, thank you. I’m telling you… the creature was vicious! Mirenna can’t see for shit. Today was all about vindication.” 

**Barristan**

Barristan awoke with a heavy pressure on his left side, and a warmth to his right. A mop of greying, golden hair was pressed against his left shoulder. He would know that head of hair and obnoxious snoring anywhere. Jaime.

_ Gods, these Lannisters have no concept of personal space. _

As Barristan tried to shift enough to get the blood flowing in his arm, his head turned right to face Genna. Barristan startled at the sight of Rhaella where Genna should be. From the foot of the bed, a weary voice called out. 

“She arrived before sunrise and took my spot.” Genna stood with a grunt and walked around the edge of the bed. The sea breeze came in over the balcony and offered a slight reprieve from the suffocating heat of two bodies pressed close. Still, Barristan stared in confusion at Rhaella. 

_ Why is she here on Tarth? She should be at Winterfell with the Starks. _

Barristan’s head turned to look up at Genna. She rolled her eyes at Jaime and huffed. “This one came into the room a couple of hours ago and before Rhaella arrived. Some nonsense about Magnor and worms and I stopped listening. I can’t believe you slept through all the commotion from these two. They are beyond dramatic about everything.”

They had returned to Tarth from the north only a fortnight prior. Barristan was very tired since dying and being brought back to life. The red priestesses warned that his body wasn’t just recovering from battle; it was recovering from death. Every day Barristan felt better, but it truly did seem a painfully slow recovery. 

A small smile and nod of understanding was all that Barristan could offer. The added weight he could have done without, but he didn’t mind it all the same. His loved ones were safe. Rhaella was alive. It would have been a good death, but Barristan was glad to still have time left. At his age, he didn’t expect there would be  _ much  _ time though. Ten years if he was lucky. He was quite upset to hear that Melisandre gave her life for his.

_ “I’m old and lived a full life. She shouldn’t have sacrificed for me.”  _ At his words, one of the red priestesses tending to him had only raised a brow.

_ “Melisandre was 400 years old. Her purpose was to help return the light. That purpose began centuries again and led her to the Long Night; led her to you. Her journey concluded today. Her path was always intertwined with yours. Her journey was meant to end in this strange land, and particularly here at the Wall. Her powers were strongest here, though even still, she needed us.” _

Genna leaned close and placed a warm kiss to the corner of Barristan’s lips. “Ned is in a guest room down the hall for now. Selwyn will need to fix them something more permanent.”

Barristan’s brows furrowed at the words. “More permanent.”

Genna ran a hand through Barristan’s hair. Her smile lit up the room and her eyes darted to Rhaella’s sleeping form before looking back at Barristan. “She was  _ quite  _ upset that we kept Bran’s vision from her. With Ned’s parents still very young and capable of ruling, Rhaella and Ned will live here until we meet the Stranger or until she must return to Winterfell. She’ll become Master-at-Arms so that you and Jaime can finally rest. Please, Barristan. No more fighting.”

“Not even with you?” Barristan smirked at Genna, but the despair in her eyes did not wane at his jape. They had all described how horrible the day was, but Barristan just remembered darkness. Darkness and hearing Jaime’s words that Rhaella was safe. The threat was gone. 

The realization that Rhaella was coming home warmed Barristan’s heart. He would never have asked it of her, but it was touching that she cared so much to join them on Tarth for a bit. 

Abruptly, Genna began swatting Jaime’s head. “Out, Jaime! Time for you to go. Gods! So troublesome.”

Jaime groaned and sat upright. He rubbed at his temple where Genna had assaulted him and turned to glare at her. “Ow! What’s wrong with you?”

“I want my bed back! I’ve been on that bloody chaise since Rhaella arrived.” 

At the words, Jaime flinched. His eyes darted around and landed on Rhaella. “What… what’s going on?”

Rhaella stirred at the commotion in the room. She sat upright and yawned. Glancing down at Barristan, she spoke sleepily. “You didn’t lift me into bed this morning. Rude. I had to climb in on my own.”

“Why are you here?” Jaime questioned his daughter as the pair began to talk over Barristan, but Genna urged them from the room.

“Go back to your own beds! From sundown to sunset, Barristan is mine alone.”

When the door closed behind Jaime and Rhaella, Genna huffed. The tension in her shoulders left as she turned back to Barristan and climbed into bed. Genna leaned down to kiss him softly. Her soft, warm lips felt better than any medicine a maester could offer. 

Barristan felt himself sag into the pillows as Genna deepened the kiss and caressed his face. It wasn’t until he felt something wet on his cheek that Barristan realized she was crying. Opening his eyes, Barristan reached up for her face and pushed her back gently.

“Genna. What’s wrong?”

Dropping her head to his neck, Genna clung to him. “What man at eighty goes into war like that!? It’s truly absurd. No more, Barristan.”

“I didn’t  _ want  _ to fight or die. I had to protect our family. I’ll not fight again.”  _ Unless necessary. _

In truth, Barristan felt tired physically and emotionally. It felt as though he already lived a lifetime, and in a way, he had. “I think I’ve had quite enough war now.” After a moment’s pause, Barristan glanced at the ceiling and laughed. “Brynden asked me if he’s meant to put in the White Book that I died.”

Genna swatted his arm. “Stop it! I told you the other night, no more talk of it! It upset me.”

For a while longer, Genna lay on Barristan’s chest. There was no better feeling in the world than the weight of her pressed against him. When at last they extricated themselves from bed, Genna attempted to mother him as she had for weeks. Holding a tunic in her hands, she raised a brow. “Come here.”

Barristan huffed and grabbed the tunic. “I can dress myself, Genna.”

Her eyes lingered on the scar just above Barristan’s navel. The scar was a strange thing to look upon. It marked how Barristan died; a permanent reminder of what he did and would do again for his loved ones. After readying for the day, they made their way into the hall to break their fast. 

Selwyn ran over when they entered and it took everything in Barristan not to roll his eyes. With a hearty laugh, Selwyn yanked Barristan’s arm around his massive shoulders. “Let me help you walk so Genna doesn’t have to do it.”

As much as Selwyn enjoyed mocking Genna’s mothering, he had also been rather attached to Barristan since their return from the north. In truth, all of the family had been. They were treating Barristan as though the Stranger still loomed near and might try to snatch him away at any moment. 

When they all sat down, Selwyn began talking about Rhaella’s first objective to rework the armory. Selwyn supplied that Rhaella felt the flow was off, and Barristan scoffed in offense. “I organized it myself! It’s perfectly fine.”

Selwyn shrugged. “Apparently she knows best and means to move everything about.”

_ Everything. The shield? _

Jaime and Brienne entered the hall looking as tired as Barristan still felt. Both reached for the teapot and poured themselves a fresh cup as they greeted everyone at the table. Glancing at Genna to ensure she was sufficiently distracted with a missive that had arrived from the West, Barristan leaned towards Selwyn and spoke for his cousin’s ears only. 

“When I… you know. Did I tell you what I saw?” Barristan exhaled slowly and shook his head in contrived seriousness. 

Selwyn’s eyes went wide and he leaned close. It was one thing that no one dared ask Barristan about. They all seemed to prefer avoiding the topic of his death. Across the table, Barristan saw Jaime’s hand still. The younger knight leaned forward as though trying to conceal his eavesdropping.

“What did you see?” Selwyn’s voice was a reverent whisper as he stared at Barristan.

With a slow nod and deep breath, Barristan glanced back at Genna. Confirming she was not paying attention, Barristan turned his attention back to Selwyn.

“I saw Duncan. Others of course too, but I saw him.”

Barristan watched as Selwyn’s eyes went wide. The Evenstar sucked in a sharp breath and narrowed his eyes. “Truly? Were you… in the heavens?”

“I can’t be certain where I was in truth. He spoke to me though.” Barristan continued to speak in hushed tones. From across the way, Jaime gasped and leaned even closer towards the men.

Selwyn’s eyes held a question before it formed on his tongue. “What did he say?”

“He said, ‘I love Mini Lunk, but the shield must be yours.’ Then he went a bit blurry...” 

A muffled snort from across the table nearly broke Barristan’s contrived sincerity. Jaime sat back with a hand over his mouth and stared at the table. 

While at the tourney where Rhaella won and was later knighted, Barristan had spent time with Bran. He asked after his lineage and for tales of Duncan. One thing Bran shared was that Duncan used to teasingly refer to Selwyn as ‘Mini Lunk’ as the knight himself was often called ‘Dunk the Lunk’. Bran laughed loudly as he shared the vision.  _ “Selwyn was a massive child, but rather uncoordinated in youth. Duncan teasingly gave him the nickname after he ran straight into a tree.” _

Duncan had held Barristan several times while a babe and young boy. He had called Barristan ‘Little Elm’ given how strong his arms were. Bran had smiled wistfully.  _ “Duncan’s sigil was a shooting star over an elm. He said to your mother, ‘Look at this one’s arms. Strong as the branches of an elm. He’ll make a fine swordsman.” _

Barristan loved hearing the tales. His father was a cold man; never loving nor complimentary. It was nice to hear that someone had looked upon him lovingly in his youth, even if he couldn’t remember it. 

At his childhood nickname that Barristan had no way of knowing, Selwyn gasped. “Gods.” Considering the information, Selwyn huffed and crossed his arms like a child. “But I had it first!” 

A small whimper of laughter escaped Jaime’s mouth as he tried to lean into Brienne who appeared altogether confused. At the reaction, Selwyn’s eyes darted between Jaime and Barristan. “You’re having a go at me! Who told you that? Bird boy?”

Shaking his head in refute, Barristan bit his lip to keep from laughing. “I would never.”

“Swear it on your honor as a knight.” Selwyn’s tone was a challenge. He leaned closer and stared at Barristan.

_ Well it was fun while it lasted.  _

Covering his mouth to hide the smile, Barristan glanced at Jaime who was red from holding in laughter. A small snort escaped Barristan’s lips. Selwyn swatted Barristan’s chest hard.

“Gods dammit, Barristan! You're such a shit! Stay away from my shield!”

Clutching his chest in false pain, Barristan groaned. “Genna… help.”

“Oh my gods, Sel! Did you hit him!? He’s still recovering!” Genna leapt from her seat and stormed over to Selwyn. Her hands were a flurry of slaps to his arm and chest. Sitting back smuggly, Barristan chuckled, but quickly played at pain when Genna glanced at him.

“Are you alright? What do you need?” Genna’s tone was sincere and concerned. 

“I just wanted the shield. Just for a bit…” Barristan watched as Genna turned her attention back to Selwyn. Her hands were at her hips, but quickly, her right hand grabbed Selwyn’s chin.

_ Oh he’s fucked.  _

“Go get him the bloody shield! Don’t be such a child about it. It isn’t as though you even use it.”

Selwyn began to protest, but Genna squeezed his chin tighter and narrowed her eyes. “The shield, Selwyn. Duncan was grandfather to you both, and it is the least you can do after assaulting poor Barristan.”

Later that day, Barristan stepped back to stand between Rhaella and Jaime. All three appraised the shield that Barristan and Jaime had just mounted on the wall in Barristan’s room. “It looks perfect there.”

“I can’t wait until it’s on my wall.” Jaime commented absently, earning a look of exasperation from Barristan. “I just got it and now you mean to steal it from me. I still have enough fight in me. Be careful.”

Jaime huffed and pointed at the shield. “When you die... again... it will be mine then by law of inheritance. You’ve another decade or two left, but I get it next.”

“Unless he bestows it upon me. Won’t you grandfather?” Rhaella smiled warmly and leaned into Barristan’s side. 

Wrapping his arm around Rhaella, Barristan hummed. He could never deprive her of anything. “Of course I’ll leave it to you, sweetling.”

Jaime scoffed and turned to leave. “I’m telling Brienne.”

**Selwyn**

_ Three gods damned Great Houses in my Keep. Lannister. Stark. Baratheon bastard. Truly now… will anyone on this island even see me here? _

At the end of the day, it mattered not to Selwyn. Rhaella was to stay for some years to come and she would have her wedding on Tarth in a few moon turns. Selwyn planned to purchase all the Evenstar mead for the day. It would cost extra to produce outside of Evenstar day, but the cost was worth it.

_ I’m going to have a proper party with my brother-cousin and goodson! We’ll need a week to recover.  _

And to that point, Selwyn had Barristan back. Like Jaime, Selwyn was ill-prepared. He pushed away the thought of battle and what it meant for the man he came to rely on. Jaime was an incredible goodson and great fun, but he was a younger man with a young family. Barristan may have been Selwyn’s cousin by blood, but he became Selwyn’s brother. 

_ I don’t care what Genna says, we’re going to have our fun for years to come. So long as Barristan returns each night safely into her arms, me and my brother-cousin are going to have a grand time on this island! _

Then there was Brienne. More than anything, Barristan’s death was a reminder of how fortunate Selwyn was to have his daughter on Tarth and with him every day. He couldn't have been prouder of the woman she grew to be. Warrior and Mother, Brienne would be an incredible Evenstar when the time came.

_ I just hope she can do something about the savages and Joanna’s questionable taste in… well… everything. Gods. I suppose there is hope in little Arthur. _

Selwyn walked down the hallway to collect his chosen brother, goodson, and little Ned for a night out in the village. It took some convincing, but Genna unlatched her claws from Barristan for the night. She, Brienne, and Rhaella were to discuss wedding details. 

The men were seated on Barristan’s bed and inspecting little Ned’s dagger. He had been given the valyrian steel dagger that Brynden took from Littlefinger’s lifeless body so many years ago. 

_ Gods. These men and valyrian steel. Ridiculous.  _

“Are you ready to go! The ladies await us.”

Little Ned’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Aren’t they staying here.”

_ Oh gods. Another lovesick one. Stranger take me now.  _

“The ladies await me. The three of you can fawn over your ladies all you like once Barristan works his magic for me.”

The men moved off the bed and Selwyn’s eyes drifted to the war. He flinched at the sight of Ser Duncan’s shield. “My shield! Gods dammit, Barristan! I said you could borrow it for a bit.”

Barristan hummed in consideration. “Define a bit.”

“A day or two?” Selwyn scoffed and shook his head. He stepped in the room to appraise how Barristan got it up there.

“Perhaps I can only help you with the ladies for a bit then…” Barristan stood at Selwyn’s side and stared at the shield. 

_ Come to think of it… I’ll prefer the savages.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this plotless madness. I'll miss this AU, but it is time to say goodbye. Thanks so much for reading! Sorry for all the likely edit errors in this one. It was a long chapter and my brain is a bit wiped.


End file.
